Insomnio
by El Diario del Tress
Summary: Mei a tenidos ciertos problemas al dormir, pero ningún problema es suficientemente grande para cierto peliverde.IzuMei, Escenas Explicitas, Lenguaje Explicito
1. Un leve problema

bueno un regalo para los que leyeron la historia pasada, hay varios caps listos de esa, creo que mañana subiré el otro porque la siguió mucha gente (para mi 6 personas ya es un mundo), pero está también quería sacarla prontamente, para no ir agotando todo tan rápido, disfruten otro ship que necesita más amor, se vienen mas ships inusuales, pero hay material para las historias típicas, todo a su tiempo, cabe decir que solo subire historias que estén listas, en el sentido de que tenga un final pensado o realizado, ya que lo más castrante de esta página son las historias sin terminar, y las historias sin sentido, en fin, disfrute

x-x-x-x

Era un día como cualquier otro, los pájaros cantaban, el sol alumbraba las calles, Bakugo gritaba en el salón, un día totalmente normal.

O eso parecía, Midoriya estaba tranquilo en su habitación estudiando, cuando una llamada lo interrumpió, su teléfono brillaba, su contacto favorito, después de su madre, decía 'MeiMei'.

Era su novia, si así es, Izuku Midoriya tenía novia, su relación siempre fue extraña, él le pedía inventos y ella los hacía, aunque de esa manera también comenzó su nueva relación, lo recordaba como si fuera ayer.

x-x-x-x

Era el principio del segundo año, Izuku iba con sus nuevas ideas al departamento de soporte.

Pero al igual que siempre una explosión lo recibió.

"Auch...Oh Hey Midoriya, ¿hay cosas que no cambian eh?" dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, inconscientemente sintió sus músculos sobre su ropa.'Se sienten más grandes que antes'.

"Es bueno verte de nuevo Hatsume, ¿pero puedes salir de encima? No es como que fuéramos novios" ya estaba acostumbrado a su presencia, pero el contacto de su cuerpo hacía que le subiera la temperatura. 'Es idea mía o le crecieron' no quiso mirar abajo, era su perdición.

"Oh, ¿ósea si fuéramos novios podría hacer esto siempre?"

"Eeem si supongo que sí, Hatsume no eres pesada pero ya llevas mucho tiem-"

"Entonces seamos novios" dijo mirándolo a los ojos riendo. 'Se ve lindo nervioso'

"QUEE?!"

"Ya me oíste"

"Pe-pe-pero por qué? digo nos llevamos bien, ¿pero si quiera te gusto?" era una extraña forma de comenzar el año.

"Mmm...define gustar" puso sus manos en sus hombros, se estaba poniendo cómoda.

"Bu-bueno gustar es...gustar es cuando te sientes bien con una persona, te ayuda a ser mejor y te atrae físicamente, pero no creo que yo te guste…"

"Te equivocas" lo interrumpió a mitad de camino, para luego prácticamente confesarse.

"Me siento bien contigo, tus ideas me ayudan a mejorar como inventora y tus músculos son geniales, además de que eres apuesto a tu manera"

Fue demasiada información para la pobre peli verde, no podía articular ninguna oración, 'Cómo pu-puede decir eso sin siquiera temblar'.

"La pregunta es, ¿si yo te gusto Mi do ri ya?" había acercado su rostro peligrosamente.

"Ehhhhh...si lo pones así yo..." inconscientemente había agarrado lo más cercano para tranquilizarse, que fueron las caderas de la chica que tenía encima.

"Eres muy lentoo~, responde sí o no, ¿de acuerdo?" estaba aburrida de tanto vacile, el tiempo era para crear cosas no para dramas innecesarios.

Asintió, ya que en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna otra solución.

"Te sientes bien conmigo?"

"S-sí, cuando balbuceo no te inmutas y me escuchas, la verdad es agradable venir" desvió la mirada para poder conversar sin temblar.

"Es cuando tienes las mejores ideas, además tu tampoco me interrumpes cuando tengo mis arranques o te caigo encima" era genial hablar con él, era todo sin presiones y tan natural.

"Bien, siguiente pregunta, ¿te ayudo a ser mejor?"

Esa pregunta le sacó una risa, Hatsume pensó que era muy atractiva y tierna "Si no fuera por ti no habría pasado el primer año, tus inventos me han dejado ser un héroe, me han dejado cumplir mi sueño"

Quedó helada, nunca le habían halagado sus inventos de esa forma, pero más que a sus inventos, fue un cumplido hacia ella. 'Porqué me siento tan...cálida'.

Con esa frase, no pudo seguir mirándolo, así que la última pregunta la hizo con su cabeza pegada a su pecho.

"Y..te parezco atractiva?" nunca le había importado la opinión del resto, las otras chicas pensaban que era una loca por solo dedicarse a sus inventos, incluso descuidando su apariencia. Y los chicos solo la buscaban para pedirle citas, pero solo veían el exterior y no se esforzaban en conocerla.

Pero de alguna forma si le importaba la opinión de Midoriya, era alguien admirable, honesto y con cada segundo que pasaba encima suyo se convencía más de que le gustaba, solo quedaba su respuesta.

"De hecho...esa es la principal razón de la porque siempre me pongo nervioso cuando estas cerca mío, eres muy bonita Hatsume, y otras cosas que no puedo decir porque o sino me desmayare y-"

Un beso

Un simple beso en la mejilla.

Tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, enfocados en él.

"Entonces...es un sí?"

"Creo...creo que sí, hay que hacerlo oficial o algo, la verdad estoy muy nervioso y…"

"Midoriya...quieres ser mi novio?"

¿Así de fácil fue siempre? o tal vez Izuku era uno entre un millón que tenía la suerte de tener a alguien tan frontal, pero no iba a divagar" Me encantaría...Hatsume"

"Dime Mei" dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos, sus pechos presionados entre sí, estaba tan feliz y ni siquiera sabía porque, otra ventaja de tener novio al parecer.

"Está bien Mei-Mei, vaya es difícil…"

"No, no lo es, además suena bien, MeiMei, ya me pusiste un apodo, eres buen novio Izuku o debería decir IzuIzu" no podía parar de sonreír y ahora podía estar sobre él todo el tiempo y no podía hacer nada o quizás podrían hacer otras cosas.

Río por la situación, ¿esto era tener pareja? reírse y estar juntos? de ser así le habría dicho antes de las vacaciones "Esta bien MeiMei, hay que levantarse".

"No, no quiero"

"Alguien nos verá"

"Que lo hagan, eres mi novio ahora"

"Hace unos minutos con suerte sabías que era un novio"

"Si...pero ahora lo se así que lidia con ello"

"Y si te levanto?"

"Ja, seguro puedes levantar- Izuku!"

Con un brazo la rodeo para subirla, fue un error dudar de su fuerza, además el piso era bastante incómodo, estaban frente a frente.

"Y ahora qué?" dijo Mei tocando sus brazos, sintiendo su calor.

"Supongo que hay que pasar? ¿digo tienes inventos nuevos no?"

"Eso es un hecho, ¡vamos vamos!" sentía más energía que nunca, era capaz de cualquier cosa.

X-X-X-X-X

Izuku recordó los comienzos de su relación mientras contestaba el aparato, para su sorpresa no era la voz que esperaba escuchar, sino la de su profesor.

"Midoriya,Chico?, estas ahi?"

"Si Powerloader soy yo, ¿qué paso esta vez? Mei está bien?" ya era prácticamente una rutina.

"Aún no ha explotado nada, pero es mejor que vengas...ya sabes por si acaso" colgó después de eso.

Izuku no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió al departamento de soporte, si Powerloader llamaba no era algo para tomar a la ligera.

'Ojalá esté bien, es algo irónico que ambos seamos problemáticos en nuestras áreas, tal para cual supongo…'

El peliverde divagaba sobre su relación hasta que llegó a la gran puerta metálica, espero un poco para ver si explotaba algo, al ver que no pasó nada entro sin dificultades.

Pudo observar todas las máquinas y proyectos de los otros alumnos, hasta que vio a su chica, su magnífica mecánica, aun llena de grasa y humo, pudo notarla en esa alta escalera.

Mei tenía un sexto sentido para estas cosas, enfocando sus ojos en la puerta vio a su héroe favorito.

"IzuIzu! ¿qué haces aquí? bueno no importa, ¡atrápame!" dijo la pelirrosa para caer libremente de la escalera.

'Oh mierda' Izuku estaba en aprietos.

Mientras la chica cerró los ojos esperando a que su príncipe lograra atraparla, el príncipe corrió a toda velocidad para que su novia no sufriera una caída de dos metros.

El sonido del impacto llenó todo el salón, llamando la atención del resto de los alumnos, la joven pareja estaba en el piso, rosado sobre verde, en ese orden.

Era una escena bastante común, ya que Mei nunca salía del estudio y su novio era el único capaz de sacarla, pero siempre era divertido ver como interactuaban.

Mei se acurruco en el cuello de Izuku como una gata, de alguna manera siempre lograba atraparla, era una forma poco convencional de sentir el tonificado cuerpo de él, sin que el tuviera idea alguna.

Ahora que ya estaba encima podía seguir el protocolo, la lluvia de besos.

Cada vez que se encontraban ella le llenaba de besos toda la cara excepto los labios, y para detener la lluvia, Izuku tenía que decir una frase mágica y besarla en los labios tomándola de las mejillas.

A Izuku siempre le daba vergüenza estas cosas en el departamento de soporte, pero al menos no pasaba en su sala de clases, eso sería problemático, con Aizawa regañándolo y el resto murmurando.

Pero al ver su sonrisa entre cada beso, lo llenaba de alegría.

"Jajaja, Hatsume basta, nos están viendo" no podía contener la risa.

"Muah, muah, no oigo nada, solo estoy besando a un mudo~muah~ muy sexy"

"Está bien, está bien, lo que hago por amor...MeiMei la gran inventora estoy a tu merced"

Muchas risas se escucharon en la sala, hasta del mismo profesor, era una escena bastante cómica.

"Muah~IzuIzu mi gran héroe, estas aquí pero todavía ~ muah~ falta algo" le dio besos más picaros debajo de la barbilla, su crema de afeitar lo hacía oler tan varonil.

Girando los ojos respondió "Lo sé, Lo sé solo quédate quieta un momento…" tomando sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y la beso.

Estaban en público así que fue un simple roce de labios, algunos giraron la mirada, pero las compañeras de Mei miraban con ternura, nunca pensaron que las más aplicada del salón seria también la primera en tener novio.

Se veían muy familiar aquí, pero la pelirrosa lo devoraba a solas, desde que descubrió la cantidad de sensaciones que producía al besar, quería hacerlo siempre, pero últimamente besar ya no le bastaba…

"Bien, Bien sepárense tortolos, Hatsume guarda tu proyecto, Midoriya ven conmigo un momento"

"Sí señor, hey IzuIzu, ¿me esperas a la salida? Claro que lo harás, nos vemos~"

Con un beso en la mejilla la pelirrosa había vuelto a su estación de trabajo, pero parecía distraída, su ritmo era más lento, su afinidad menos precisa, Izuku presintió que algo no estaba bien.

"Bueno iré al grano, Hatsume ha tenido un déficit en sus últimas evaluaciones, no sé qué será, pero aumenta con los días y me está preocupando, paso algo entre ustedes o…"

El profesor ya había perdido toda la atención del peliverde, con una mirada vio de pies a cabeza a su novia para analizar la situación, él era su héroe, con o sin traje, tenía que cumplir.

"Hey Midoriya estas escuchando?" como el alumno ejemplar podía ser tan disperso?

"Ehh...sí, sí señor, solo estaba analizando la situación" dijo desviando la mirada, este último mes se habían visto menos, Izuku estaba muy ocupado en la agencia y Mei con sus inventos, comenzó a notar los leves cambios.

Sus ojeras más marcadas, sus brazos con más rasguños de lo habitual, sus ojos enérgicos apenas abiertos, y su cabello aún más desarreglado de lo normal.

"Dígame Profesor...hace cuánto tiempo empezaron estos cambios?" era la pista que necesitaba.

"Mmm...como hace un mes" respondió vagamente.

'Mierda...MeiMei' había resuelto el rompecabezas.

"Ya tengo una hipótesis, necesito su número de teléfono, en caso de emergencia o algo parecido" dijo Izuku firmemente.

"Está bien, mientras no hagas llamadas de broma, a ustedes les encanta hacer eso…"

Luego de intercambiar números, la joven inventora se acercó con una sonrisa, pero al llegar le dio una pista que confirmaba los miedos del peliverde.

Un bostezo

Un simple bostezo

Pero eso era más que suficiente, Mei siempre tenía energía, aun durmiendo menos horas, pero para llegar a bostezar, tenía que estar con un cansancio inimaginable.

"Nos vamos?" pregunto la chica enroscando su brazo con el de su novio.

"Claro" dijo con una sonrisa.

'Tengo que asegurarme…' ambos caminaban solos por los pasillos, estaba atardeciendo, todos los clubes o grupos debían retirarse de las salas de clase y dirigirse a los cuartos, por lo cual Mei no dudo en pegarse mas a su novio y refregar su cabeza con la suya.

Siempre tenían de que hablar, sobre las clases, su día a día o cualquier cosa en realidad, nunca fue un problema, ya que como siempre estaban ocupados, sus ratos de pareja eran muy bien aprovechados.

Pero hoy era distinto, Izuku divagaba y tomo un desvío, confundiendo a la pelirrosa.

"Adónde vamos? ¿no es nuestro aniversario? oh mierda olvide nuestro aniversario…" siempre se le olvidaban esas cosas, pero esta vez no era así.

"No lo es Mei, Vamos con Recovery Girl "dijo rotundamente.

"Porque? ¿estás bien? que te rompiste hoy cariño?" estaba muy preocupada, demasiado en realidad.

Soltó su brazo para tomarla de las manos y quedar frente a frente, acorto la distancia, Mei se sonrojo y miro el piso.

"Yo estoy bien…" apretó sus manos gentilmente para verla a los ojos "pero tú lo estás?"

"A-a que te refieres" esos orbes verdes la estaban persiguiendo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

"Powerloader me dijo que tu rendimiento a decaído, lo que es inusual ya que eres la chica más responsable y persistente que conozco, sin contar tus ojeras, tus brazos además de tus bostezos, cuando creo que es la primera vez que te veo hacerlo en.…bueno es la primera vez, estas durmiendo lo suficiente? ¿Si quiera estas durmiendo?"

Ya no podía mentirle, era su amado Izuku, en el fondo sabía que si Izuku algún día se retiraba sería un excelente detective, nada se le escapaba.

Apego su frente al fornido pecho de Izuku.

"Es esto por...lo que paso en mi agencia" susurro suavemente, como si fuera un secreto solo para ella.

Instintivamente apegó más su frente, acortando la distancia, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, Izuku capto el mensaje para abrazarla, Mei era una novia muy cariñosa pero nunca le importo.

Mei lo abrazo con fuerza, después de su familia era la persona más importante en su vida, alguien que la quería por quien era, con errores y virtudes.

Y por eso no quería perderlo.

Hace un mes Izuku había recibido un ascenso en la agencia de Mirio, tomando más misiones de campo y más patrullaje, lo que significaba exponerse aún más al peligro.

Pensar que, por no tener la protección suficiente, o el equipo inadecuado, era horrible solo pensar en las consecuencias.

"Mei...estas sobre exigiéndote con las mejoras de mi traje, ¿No?"

"Es...es mi deber"

"Mei...la idea no es que…"

"Lo sé, sé que no debo trabajar horas extra, pero si te llega a pasar algo por mi culpa...yo no sé qué haría" había temor en su voz, no sabía cómo expresar todo lo que sentía.

El peliverde vio sus bellos ojos dorados brillar más de lo normal, estaba llorando.

No dudo en abrazarla de la cintura un poco más fuerte.

"Tranquila, estoy aquí"

"Sniff~ Citando a All might?, típico de ti" dijo rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus cansados brazos.

"Mei...tienes problemas al dormir?"

"Si...me pongo a pensar en tantas cosas, y es así por horas, al final me quedo dormida de tanto pensar, no sé cómo hacer que pare" estaba asustada, ella no le tenía miedo al fracaso, pero aquí no había una segunda oportunidad como con sus bebes que tenían reparo, Izuku era una máquina, y por eso se preocupaba tanto.

"Mmm...es un caso de insomnio, aunque para estar seguros hay que ir con Recovery girl"

Retomaron su caminata tomados de la mano, Izuku acariciaba ocasionalmente la mano de Mei, y la chica daba ocasionales besos en sus mejillas, eran muy románticos cuando nadie los veía.

Con el silencio de su caminata Izuku tuvo una idea.

"Y si...tomo el trabajo de oficina?"

Mei lo observo con sorpresa y confusión.

"Bueno...si estoy fuera de peligro, no tendrás por qué preocuparte, podrás trabajar normalmente, serás más eficiente y tu rendimiento mejorara"

"Pe-pero Izuku, no sabes cuándo tendrás otra oportunidad por el puesto que ganaste y…"

"Mei, soy el que tiene más experiencia de campo de mi clase, además el trabajo de oficina no es fácil y…"

Ella trataba de entender sus motivos, tenía una noción, pero su mente estaba cansada y ya no podía sacar conclusiones tan acertadas como antes, menos con cosas que no son bebes, sino cosas raras de parejas.

Observo como hablaba, pensar que antes con suerte podía tartamudear con las chicas, y que fuera así de confiado con ella la alegraba.

"Y...eres mi novia, que clase de novio seria si te hago sufrir?"

Con decisión lo empujo a la pared más cercana, lo tomo de las mejillas y sin dudarlo lo beso.

'Es un sol' pensó aliviada y llena de goce, no podía tener suficiente de su héroe.

"Mmm...Mei" no pudo hablar más, el beso se volvió mas apasionado, sus bocas se abrieron poco a poco, con Mei siendo la primera en introducir su suave y tibia lengua en la cavidad de su novio.

Como era un poco más alto que ella, tenía apoyado todo su cuerpo, elevándose de puntillas, se sentía tan segura.

Izuku agradecía que fuera tarde, no podría hacer esto con gente en los pasillos, tomo de las caderas a su chica para tenerla cerca.

'Esta mujer será mi fin…' solo podía continuar con el beso, se sentía tan bien y no quería parar, su lengua siendo abrazada por la de su novia, sus voluptuosos pechos encima de él, tenía que poner un alto.

Mei estaba en su mundo, gimiendo suavemente, disfrutando el momento, tal vez era esto lo que necesitaba?, relajarse con su amado novio y sacar de su sistema todas sus emociones de la forma que más le gustaba.

'Más...necesito más…' Mei no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, pero una luz blanca la distrajo.

Como un par de venados en la carretera se quedaron pasmados, pensaron que los habían atrapado en un acto "poco estudiantil".

Era Recovery Girl, era hora de cerrar la enfermería, aunque en realidad siempre habían imprevistos, vio al par de muchachos y siguió el protocolo.

"Ay estos niños de hoy…supongo vienen por esto" sacando de su bata blanca un paquete de preservativos.

"NOO! /SII!" Dijeron Izuku y Mei respectivamente al unísono, Izuku se puso las manos en la cara por la vergüenza, a Mei le encantaba molestarlo con ese tipo de bromas, aunque entre broma y broma…

"Recovery Girl, quiero que haga una prueba de sangre" dijo Izuku sin rodeos.

La anciana apretó el puente de su nariz cansada "¿Con que te envenenaste ahora? ya estás en tercer año y…"

"No es para mí, es para ella" dijo señalando a su novia.

"Oh...Esta bien, pasen" al parecer no sería el mismo problema de siempre.

Entraron a la pulcra sala, era una enfermería cualquiera, solo que, con una puerta gigante, por la inclusión y todas esas cosas.

"Qué tipo de prueba quieres hacer?"

"La dactilar, la del nivel de pH" Mei estaba sorprendida de los conocimientos médicos, de cierto modo le enojaba, ¿cuantas veces tenías que venir aquí para saber esas cosas?

"Que tan seguido vienes? Ya prácticamente eres medico" dijo la pelirrosa cruzando los brazos levantando levemente sus pechos.

'Alguna vez le dejaran de crecer?' sacando sus pervertidos pensamientos respondió.

"Lo siento MeiMei...más de las que me gustaría admitir" dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Mei no podía enojarse con él, con esa cara de súplica y esos ojos de cachorro, buscaría una forma no tan violenta de lidiar con los instintos suicidas de su hombre.

"Muy bien señorita" dijo la enfermera sujetando un pequeño aparato, "Pon tu dedo aqui, eso si te dolerá un poco"

"Con tantas explosiones no creo que...Auch" dijo la chica al sentir un pinchazo en su índice.

Al desplegar los resultados Recovery girl se sorprendió "Ya veo porque querías hacer el examen Midoriya ".

Pánico la invadió "¿Qué? ¿Qué es? es algo malo? ¿voy a morir? voy a…" un brazo fuerte la rodeo por el hombro, eso la relajo.

"Mei tranquila...dígalo Recovery girl"

"Jovencita tienes anemia"

"NOOO...que es eso? ¿es algo malo? ¿tendré que dejar de hacer bebes?" no tenía idea de que era, pero sonaba tenebroso.

"Bueno no es malo al principio, pero a la larga puede ser algo difícil con lo que lidiar" añadió la señora.

"Y como se cura?" estaba muy impaciente, no quería detener sus estudios o proyectos.

"Básicamente tu cuerpo te pide a gritos descanso, tu concentración de glóbulos rojos esta debajo del promedio, es raro en alguien tan joven, espero no lleves mucho tiempo así"

Ambos enamorados estaban en silencio, a veces solo la opinión de un profesional te ponía los pies en la tierra.

Recovery girl fue a buscar un papel a su escritorio, para escribir algo y luego firmarlo "Ten, esto te excusara si llegas tarde a alguna clase o actividad, aunque arreglando tus ciclos de sueño no será necesario, mi consejo, necesitas relajarte y descansar, de eso se encargara Midoriya"

Con un leve sonrojo Izuku asintió "Si...Si señora".

"Bien ahora váyanse, ya son más de las 7" dijo tajantemente.

"Ahh y Midoriya ten" le extendió el paquete de condones "Sé que quieres ser un gran héroe y ser padre tan joven podría perjudicarte mucho"

Izuku estaba tan rojo que dejo la sala en un parpadeo, su novia por otro lado estaba bastante...curiosa.

Extendió su brazo para recibir el brillante objeto "Gracias por el examen...y bueno no creo que los ocupe con alguien más así que yo los tendré"

"Guárdalo en un lugar frio y seco, y espero te mejores" con eso apago las luces y se retiró a su tranquilo cuarto a descansar, Mei ya se dirigía con su avergonzado novio.

x-x-x-x

El camino de regreso fue muy silencioso, Mei no soltó su mano en todo el trayecto, pero él no despegaba la mirada del piso.

Muchas cosas invadían su mente, como acompañar a su novia en la mejora de su condición, como realizar el cambio de puesto en la agencia, pero sobre todo una duda que nunca había tenido hasta ahora, ¿estaba listo para…? ya saben que.

Izuku amaba a su mecánica con cada fibra de su cuerpo, y a pesar de no tener muchos amigos, ella era mejor demostrando su cariño que él, quizás por no saber el significado del espacio personal o la vergüenza, pero hacia todo mas fácil, si ella quiera abrazarlo o besarlo, lo hacía y ya, sin importar el resto.

'Debería ser más como ella…' todo lo que sentía con ella era mágico y nuevo, pero no fue hasta hoy en la enfermería donde sintió que perdía un poco el control, por lo que necesitaba más experiencia...para tener más dominio de la situación.

"Llegamos" escuchó decir a su novia, estaba muy distraído.

Eran los dormitorios de la actual clase 3-H, Izuku desvió la mirada y observo otra vez a su desordenada novia.

Nunca habían tenido dramas, ni siquiera peleas, pero este era su primer obstáculo como pareja, al ver su estado sintió que tenía que poner todo de su parte.

"Gracias amorcito~, no sé qué haría sin ti" dijo la pelirrosa besando pícaramente a su novio.

"Probablemente dormir mas…"

"JA JA JA, es cierto, bien me voy Izu-" iba a intentar dormir a su desordenada habitación, pero una fuerte mano la detuvo.

Con decisión tomo sus mejillas para besarla de golpe, su boca abierta, con su lengua entrando peligrosamente.

"Mmmmh...Izufu!" estaba muy sorprendida.

Mei estaba totalmente indefensa, recibiendo con placer, gimiendo, disfrutando, no sabía porque la estaba besando tan rudamente, pero no le importaba, su novio le robaba el aire, solo atino a sujetar sus ásperas manos con las suyas igual de ásperas para alargar el momento.

Al separarse Izuku la abrazo, Mei lo respondió con afecto.

"Te amo MeiMei" dijo separándose un poco de ella.

"Yo también IzuIzu...que sucede?" lo noto inquieto, era algo importante.

Era ahora o nunca.

"Quiero...quiero que me lleves a tu habitación".

x-x-x-x-x

Chan Chan, este era un one shot, pero todo one shot es explotable, así que ahí está el primer cap, la historia será relativamente "corta" en sentido de capítulos, pero la extensión será como más de lo mismo, ahí nos olemos.


	2. Buscando una solución

Aquí está la continuación de esta tierna parejita, me van a odiar por el final, pero me vale, como recomendación lean el final del cap pasado para entender lo que pasa al principio, sin más que agregar, el cap.

x-x-x-x

Bueno aquí la continuación de esta humilde historia, como recomendación lean como los últimos párrafos del primer capítulo, para que entiendan el comienzo de este, sin más que agregar aquí está el segundo capítulo.

x-x-x-x

"Ara, Ara Izuku no pensé que fueras tan directo" dijo Mei con un leve sonrojo, miraba a sus pies algo avergonzada, suponía que era lo común en las parejas…

"Que?... NO NO NO NO, no es lo que crees es solo que…" la sola insinuación de esa posibilidad lo había puesto rojo como un tomate, a veces lo pensaba, pero estaba asustado de no estar listo.

"Quiero ver qué factores afectan tu sueño y como hacer como descanses mejor...solo eso" dijo mirando al suelo, no tenía el valor para mirarla con esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

Por dentro estaba decepcionada, pero enternecida por la preocupación de su novio "Suena como un buen plan, ¿pero no tendrás problemas con tu profesor? digo ya es muy tarde"

"Ehh...tienes razón, adelántate mientras lo llamo" dijo mientras sacaba su celular.

"Si mi gran héroe~, tercer piso, segunda puerta a la derecha, tiene un gran engranaje y está algo quemada, no puedes no verla, no te demores~" estaba muy emocionada, sería la primera vez que estarían juntos en su habitación, sería la primera vez que dormirían juntos, sería la primera vez de muchas cosas.

'Oh IzuIzu vas a caer...en mi cama' movía sus caderas de lado a lado sabiendo que la estaba mirando, hoy sería un día muy especial.

Mientras Izuku no podía despegar la mirada del trasero de su novia, una voz se escuchaba del teléfono.

"Hey Midoriya? ¿qué sucede? tu cita de juegos con Eri no era hasta pasado mañana" estaba cansado, como siempre.

"A-Aizawa-sensei, lo sé, no lo llame por eso" aun en tercer año le tenía algo de miedo, era su profesor después de todo.

"Entonces para qué? No me hagas perder el tiempo" los viejos hábitos se arraigan.

"Ehh...si, Sensei, usted recuerda que tengo una novia? no"

"..."

"...hola?"

"Ve al grano antes de que cuelgue" sonaba algo molesto, aunque así era la mayoría del tiempo.

"Sí señor, lo que sucede es que ella ha estado sufriendo de insomnio durante un mes, y hoy descubrí que yo era una de las ...causantes, fui con Recovery girl para ver la gravedad de la situación y…"

"Y?" estaba concentrado en la llamada.

"Ella...ella tiene anemia, por el examen está un poco debajo del promedio...pero aun asi, tiene un certificado por si-" fue interrumpido por su profesor.

"Sé que no bromearías con algo así, ¿en fin...por qué me estas llamando?" quería cerrar el tema.

"Porque quiero acompañarla, quiero ver cómo es su habitación y si es posible ayudarla a descansar mejor, por lo que ya no llegaría a mi cuarto, al menos por hoy…"

"Eso era? ¿pedirme permiso?" dijo sorprendido.

"En resumen, si" respondió convencido de su decisión

Hubo una pausa, Izuku era el único en una relación en su clase, por lo que para Aizawa también era un mundo nuevo, con esas cosas no racionales de adolescentes.

"Está bien, suena racional, pero si llegas, aunque sea un minuto tarde a tus clases, tendrás que llegar media hora antes a limpiar todos los platos para la cena, ¿Entendido?" le dio donde le dolía, normalmente antes del toque de queda era cuando visitaba a su novia

"Hecho, muchas gracias Aizawa-sensei" ahora no tenía esa preocupación, estaba más relajado 'Eso no fue tan dificil'.

"Si fuera cualquier otra cosa dudaría, pero me compadezco por la chica, ha equipado a casi toda la clase, además te has portado bien estos meses, no me decepciones"

Izuku sonrió por la confianza que le tenía, pero su profesor no había terminado.

"Ah y Midoriya...usa condón, ser padre joven no es racional, siendo héroe o no"

Con eso corto dejando a un confundido Izuku en camino a los cuartos 3-H.

x-x-x-x

Recobrando un poco la compostura entro al edificio sin llamar mucho la atención, recordando las indicaciones, subió las escaleras y vio la puerta, era cierto, decía que era el cuarto de Mei por todos lados.

Toco la puerta, su novia estaba esperándolo "IzuIzu! Esta algo desordenada desde la última vez que viniste" siempre que venía el terminaba ordenando mientras ella lo molestaba o jugaba con su cabello.

"Gracias MeiMei" entro levantando mucho los pies para no pisar nada,' Vaya no mentía'.

Era como si un torbellino de herramientas, maquinas, ropa y comida hubiera pasado hace un rato, de verdad necesitaba ayuda.

"Bien MeiMei, esto es un desastre, pero es un comienzo, primero limpiaremos todo este desorden, no puedes tener incomodidad al dormir, segundo cenaremos, es difícil dormir si tienes hambre, al menos yo no puedo, tercero tomaras una buena ducha para relajarte y por ultimo…" continuo su operación, pero su novia ya no lo escuchaba.

Estaba embobada mirando la cara de concentración de su amado 'Se ve tan lindo, me dan ganas de besar cada una de esas pecas, tendrá pecas en otros lados, quizás-' sus fantasías llenaban su mente, hasta que su novio la interrumpió.

"Mei? ¿me estas escuchando?"

"Cada palabra cariño~" mintió, solo quería molestarlo.

"Ah sí? ¿que dije?" estaba haciendo un puchero y a Mei le encantaba.

"Que me amabas más que nada en este mundo" dijo apoyándose en su pecho, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Izuku trato de enojarse, para solo reírse "Aunque eso sea cierto no fue lo que dije, en fin, ayudame a ordenar para luego comer, está bien?" sabía que rogarle era el punto debil de su novia.

"Solo si me das un beso primero~" no iba a perder ningún segundo de esta preciada noche.

"Que tienes hoy con los besos? digo no me molesta, pero Mmmh...Mei" le había interrumpido con uno, para luego darle otro.

Dejándose llevar, la rodeo con un brazo para acariciar su cabello con el otro, Mei como siempre quiso llevar las cosas un poco más allá enroscando una pierna entre las de su novio.

Izuku antes de perder la batalla giro su rostro para respirar "Dejemos...algo para después no?"

Con una diabólica sonrisa respondió "Como digas IzuIzu" esta noche seria suyo.

"Voy a ver si tienes escobas y cosas así" dijo saliendo jadeado de la habitación

"No te tardes~" la chica saco de su bolsillo el pequeño paquete de preservativos para dejarlo escondido en un cajón, era una herramienta que le servirá mas tarde.

x-x-x-x

Demoraron una hora en dejar la habitación limpia de pies a cabeza, limpiando herramientas llenas de grasa, Izuku esperaba que los cuartos tuvieran suficientes lavadoras, no sabía cómo tenía tanta ropa sucia, al parecer la ropa que llevaba ahora, su clásico top negro con sus pantalones industriales verdes, era su última ropa limpia, bueno no tan limpia.

Era una habitación bastante normal, con cajones de herramientas, pero sin mucha decoración, ya que la pelirrosa no pasaba mucho tiempo aquí.

"Bien ahora vamos a la cocina, cenaras algo real, no una sopa instantánea o un plátano" ambos bajaron de la mano, sacando unas risillas de las compañeras de Mei, ella solo era sonrisas al lado de su hombre.

Las intrusas no se quedaron tranquilas y también fueron a ver cuándo el peliverde cocinaba algo al parecer muy rico, Mei sintiéndose territorial fue detrás de el para agarrarle una nalga.

"Meeeeei, que rayos?" fue muy sorpresivo.

"Solo marco lo que es mío~" dijo volviendo a su silla, sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

'Esta mucho más atrevida que de costumbre...quizás sea la falta de sueño' pensó inocentemente el peli verde.

En la cena Izuku le conto los detalles de su llamada con Aizawa, al escuchar esto la pelirrosa paro en seco.

"Ósea...tendremos una pijamada?" nunca había tenido pijamadas, pero se oían divertidas, sus compañeras las tenían de vez en cuando.

"Tienes problemas para dormir y quieres estar despierta toda la noche? de verdad que eres increíble" dijo riendo su novio, tenía una risa adorable.

"Recuerda que esto es solo porque Aizawa sabe de la situación" dijo terminando su te.

"Osea que cuando me mejore...ya no lo harás?" lo miro con esos ojos dorados, que sabía estaban enfocando profundamente en los suyos.

"No lo sé...aunque podre venir más seguido si me las arreglo, te lo prometo" dijo tomando su mano, tenía que hacerla sentir segura y tranquila.

"Está bien...qué sigue? ¿luchar con cocodrilos?" dijo llevando su plato al lavabo.

"Nope, ahora apresúrate son casi las diez de la noche" dijo llevando su vaso para lavarlo.

x-x-x-x

Luego de lavar los platos ambos decidieron ir por el ascensor, la chica no dudo en tener una sesión express de besos dejando totalmente despistado al peliverde, por lo que tuvo que arrastrarlo hasta su habitación.

"Que sigue IzuIzu?" estaba entusiasmada.

"Ahh...ah sí, necesitas ducharte, para luego entrar en la fase final" dijo recuperando la concentración.

"Uhhh la fase final, que es eso?" sonaba muy intrigante.

"Es una sorpresa, ahora apresúrate, yo iré a mi cuarto y volveré" dijo colocándose su mochila.

"Está bien~, no me espíes, aunque no me molestaría si lo hicieras" dijo con un guiño para adentrarse al baño.

'Que los dormitorios tengan baños propios es un arma de doble filo' pensó Izuku usando su quirk para ir y volver rápidamente.

La curiosidad la invadía, de verdad quería ver que tenía preparado, pero tenía que cumplir ella también.

Pensó en todo el día que había tenido con su novio, al parecer nunca habían estado tanto tiempo juntos, habían sido unas cuatro horas, pero ella las sentía como si fuera mucho menos.

Se desvistió para darse cuenta que de verdad necesitaba asearse, sobre todo si quería seducir a Izuku.

Al encender la ducha se relajó, el agua caliente en su piel era una sensación muy extraña, ¿'Por qué no me baño más seguido? Ah cierto mis bebes'.

A medida que la grasa caía de su cuerpo pensó en el beso de la enfermería, nunca habían estado tan apasionados, como movían sus lenguas, como quemaban sus manos, como agarro su trabajado trasero.

Inconscientemente una de sus manos bajo peligrosamente a su entrepierna, había recordado la última situación parecida.

Fue hace un par de meses cuando había descubierto ese prohibido placer, su novio le pidió unas mejoras para su traje, y mintiéndole dijo que tenía que tomarle distintas fotos en diferentes poses para ajustar el traje, con la confianza que le tenía no dudo, y con unos simples shorts modelo frente a su novia.

Como era tan denso, pensó que era todo profesional, así que no tuvo vergüenza y se veía bastante imponente en las fotos, Mei tuvo que aguantar un par de gritos al ver esos músculos en acción.

Esa misma noche la chica contemplaba las fotos en su cama, sentía un calor inmenso en sus mejillas y una extraña sensación, que se hacía cada vez más urgente, justo en su entrepierna, sus fuertes muslos se frotaban entre sí para apaciguar ese fuego en su interior.

Curiosamente bajo su mano, con la otra sosteniendo su celular, absorbiendo las fotos con sus ojos, enfocando cada centímetro de ese cuerpo escultural, un par de dedos acariciaron sus labios inferiores, para la pelirrosa ese lugar solo servía para ir al baño y darle unos dolores horribles una vez al mes, nunca para el placer.

Al adentrar más los dedos respiro hondo, una sensación única, lo intento más fuerte, fue aún mejor, '¿Sera que Izuku...me pone así?'.

Miro otra vez la foto, instintivamente moviendo sus dedos como un pistón, un gemido escapo de su boca, se dio vuelta para morder la almohada y no ser escuchada.

'Se siente tan bien...quiero más' su curiosidad la impulso a juguetear más, moviendo sus dedos de lado a lado, hasta que por un maravilloso accidente toco su clítoris, lo que la hizo caer en su cama.

Fue tan fuerte que creyó morirse, pero seguía respirando, así que se relajó 'Si Izuku fuera el que hiciera esto…', sus dedos entraron más fuerte, pinchando ese lugar mágico de vez en cuando, tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en su príncipe.

Tomándola, haciéndola suya, más de lo que ya era, su respiración se agito, sus dedos se movían como un taladro, hasta que sintió un glorioso pinchazo en su vientre, lo que la hizo gritar contra la almohada.

Fue como hacer 10 inventos en un instante, quería intentarlo otra vez, pero su mano estaba acalambrada, y al tocarse con la otra sintió dolor, estaba muy sensible.

Estaba exhausta, pero durmió tan bien esa vez, y solo empeoro las constantes ganas que tenía de tener su dosis diaria de Izuku.

Después de cada cita en la oscuridad de su cuarto Mei se daba placer para cerrar el buen día, pero desde el ascenso de su novio ya no podía pensar en placer, por lo que el último mes ya no había hecho nada.

Volviendo al presente Mei estaba empezando el show, tomo la ducha y la paso por su vientre, el agua caliente se sentía increíble, por lo que lo bajo hasta su entrepierna, mordiéndose un dedo para no gritar.

"MeiMei estas bien? llevas mucho tiempo ahí" se escuchó del otro lado, Izuku ya había vuelto.

'Maldición…estúpido y atento Izuku, mierda esto no terminara bien' estaba tan cerca, enterrando sus caderas en la ducha, pero Izuku toco la puerta otra vez, por lo que tuvo que detenerse, quedarse al borde la dejo tensa y de mal humor, estaba frustrada, sexualmente frustrada y el culpable estaba a unos metros nada más.

"Ya voy" enojada salió de la ducha con una toalla, para ver que había ropa doblada, era su "pijama" que constaba de un top suelto de color amarillo y un short que con suerte tapaba su trasero de color rosado con motas blancas.

Dejaba ver sus atributos y su piel como nunca lo había hecho, si Izuku no caía hoy haría un robot para acabar con UA, no estaba bromeando.

Al salir quedo atónita, ella quería enojarse con su novio para luego complacerlo, pero con lo que veía ahora simplemente no podía, la habitación estaba llena de velas que hacían que todo dejara de oler a taller y más como a jardín, había unas cortinas azules que tornaban todo más íntimo, no quería saber de dónde las saco, pero le gustaban.

Y ahí estaba el con su pijama improvisado, una polera gris sin mangas suelta, que dejaba ver sus tonificados brazos más que su traje, y unos simples shorts azules que enmarcaban sus fuertes piernas, tenía un peine en la mano y una sincera sonrisa.

La pelirrosa maldecía que la ropa no fuera más ajustada, ya tenía una idea para su próximo cumpleaños, vio cómo su novio abría la boca, chequeándola de pies a cabeza.

"Te ves muy...muy bonita Mei" dijo con un ligero sonrojo.

Mei pensó en tomarlo ahí mismo, pero no quería asustarlo, mucho menos forzarlo, así que frotando sus muslos se acercó, le quedaba muy poca resistencia.

Con delicadeza se sentó frente a él, se sonrieron, Izuku acaricio su cabello "Date vuelta, voy a peinarte", la chica obedeció y dejo que la consintieran, él sabía que su chica era ruda, pero Izuku la trataba con el mayor de los cuidados.

"Pasa algo Mei? estas muy callada" quería conversar con ella para que no fuera solo un estilista.

"Ah...no solo estaba pensando" sus dreads rosas estaban más lacios, se veía como una princesa del caribe, y a Izuku le gustaba peinarla, era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero era muy relajante, como acariciar un gato.

"Ah eso me recuerda" dejo de peinarla para tomar una agenda y un lápiz, ella lo tomo con cuidado" Tienes que despejar tu mente, así que todos los pendientes que tengas anótalos, así no tienes nada en que pensar".

"Puedes abrazarme mientras anoto? Para recordar mejor~" le dijo con esa sonrisa irresistible de oreja a oreja, no podía decirle que no.

Mei se deslizo para juntar su espalda con el pecho de su novio, como era un poco más alto podía ver su escote, que era muy revelador, en ese momento Izuku se dio cuenta de toda la situación, estaba con poca ropa, en una cama, con su novia que también tenía poca ropa, que además resultaba ser increíblemente sexy.

Izuku evitaba pensar mucho de esa manera, pero había días en que la tensión del trabajo y las muestras de afecto de su novia lo superaban, llevándolo a urgentes idas al baño, donde en realidad iba a masturbarse pensando en su adorada novia, en como sus pechos rebotaban y chocaban con él en sus abrazos, o como su trasero lo volvía loco con cada contoneo, pero desde hace un mes que no había podido liberarse, por su ascenso.

Mei noto la firmeza del abrazo de Izuku, le gustaba sentir su calor y fuerte abdomen contra su cuerpo, pero tenía que concentrarse 'Maldición...quiero que me tome aquí y ahora, pero tiene razón, debo despejar mi mente, y así disfrutar completamente'.

Y así anoto todas las cosas, como afinar ciertos proyectos, algunas tareas pendientes y los próximos exámenes.

"Y listo~, ¿ahora viene la fase final no?" si no era ahora, no sería nunca.

"Ehh...si supongo que, si" estaba distraído, pero Mei estaba muy centrada en él, en lo guapo que se había convertido, en todas las molestias que se había tomado con ella, y en lo sexy que se veía ahora.

"Bueno...ahh" había bostezado, y mucho, estaba muy cansada, y con el cansador día, la limpieza, la cena y la ducha, estaba agotada, pero no quería dormirse todavía.

"No quieres dormir? te ves exhausta" no quería tenerla despierta si ya tenía sueño, y eran como las 11, Izuku tenía clases a las 8 en punto, y tenía que levantarse a entrenar a las 6.

Mei tenía los ojos entreabiertos, pero quería algo hoy, no tenía la energía para el paquete completo, pero quería superar la barrera que tenían y ser mas íntimos, se sentía lista... y cachonda.

"No aun, digo preparaste todo para mí...sería una pena no hacerlo" dijo dejando la agenda con el lápiz en el escritorio, al igual que el peine, solamente ellos en la cama.

"Es cierto...bien, recuéstate sobre tu estómago" dijo con tranquilidad, si con esto no se dormía, ya no había opción más que sedarla.

Mei estaba en el limbo, estaba tan frustrada por querer llegar al clímax, pero tan feliz por como la cuidaban que solo le quedaba esperar el mejor resultado, escucho una botella destapándose.

Izuku fue a su oreja para susurrar "Esto es una forma de pedir perdón, por no ponerte la atención que mereces últimamente…"

"Aw! IzuIzu no tenías que Ahhh~" sintió sus manos en su espalda, tenían una especie de aceite, pero se sentía increíble, le estaba dando un masaje, un muy buen masaje, 'Me saque la lotería con este hombre…' cerro los ojos para relajarse más.

Izuku estaba concentrado en el masaje, tanto que no se dio cuenta que ella no traía sostén, sentía toda su suave espalda en sus manos, pero era difícil mantener la compostura con esas reacciones, le encantaba saber que lo estaba disfrutando, pero sus gemidos estaban sacando lo peor de él.

´MeiMei me esta...me está excitando, si eso es evidente idiota, contrólate, solo continua y no te propases' aplico más presión cerca del cuello, bajando levemente a sus hombros.

La pelirrosa estaba en el cielo, disfrutando sus fuertes manos en los puntos exactos, se sentía caliente, y la tensión estaba volviendo, tenía que dar vuelta la situación o terminaría haciendo cosas que podrían no tener vuelta atrás.

"IzuIzu~, baja más...a mis caderas, necesitan atención también~" estaba rogando de una manera tan sexy, que Izuku solo obedecía, si pensaba más estaría perdido en su lujuria.

"Apegate más~, súbete arriba de mis piernas" su entre pierna estaba a centímetros del fabuloso trasero de Mei, tener una erección era la peor de las opciones.

"A-a-así MeiMei?" dijo apenas como un suspiro.

"Si, pero espera…" bajo su top hasta su cintura sin levantarse de la cama, dejando toda su espalda descubierta, dejando ver los laterales de sus senos, se veía espectacular.

"IzuIzu~ estoy esperando" dijo armoniosamente 'No me decepciones cariño'.

"Ehh si" comenzó a pasar sus manos por la suave espalda de su chica, era tan suave que ni siquiera necesitaba aceite, el ambiente se sentía mucho más caluroso, y eso no ayudaba a ambos a reprimir sus impulsos.

"Sigue así, ¡se siente tan bien Ohh!" sus manos eran gentiles y fuertes, la frustración de antes salia a flote, quería frotar su intimidad con tanta urgencia, pero tenía que esperar 'Tal vez si le digo que me duele una zona...él la atienda'.

Comprobando su hipótesis dijo "Izuku...mi cuello duele un poco" su novio inmediatamente masajeo su cuello, sus dedos acariciando firmemente, excitando más a su novia.

"Ahh~ y que tal mi cintura" procedió a enterrar los dedos en esa suave área, era como malvavisco, se sentía tan bien, la chica estaba jadeando e Izuku no sabía cuánto más podría aguantar sin girarla para hacerla suya.

Con esa iniciativa Mei decidió dar el paso definitivo.

"Y podrías masajear...mis pechos?" dijo girando su cara, para que su héroe viera su expresión de lujuria y pasión.

"Ehh si claro porque...espera QUE?!"

La pelirrosa se levantó, quedando de rodillas, Izuku cerró los ojos por respeto, estaba muy sonrojado al igual que Mei, sus senos eran grandes y con pezones pequeños y rosados, estaban erectos por toda la atención que había recibido, pero no era suficiente.

"Izuku puedes mirarme, la verdad...quiero que lo hagas" dijo con ese tono de súplica que lo forzaba a hacer cualquier cosa.

Abrió los ojos un por uno, pero al ver tan gloriosa imagen volteo su cabeza, era demasiado para él, pero Mei se adelantó, tomándolo de las mejillas para que no se fuera.

"Que pasa..no te gustan?" dijo con algo de pena.

"Que? no claro que no es que...nunca había visto algo así, es raro para mí, pero sí...si me gustan" dijo para no cagarla aún más.

La tensión entre ambos era mucha, la inventora sintió que era mejor decir la verdad antes de seguir.

"Izuku yo me he sentido muy extraña últimamente…¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que posaras para poder hacerte un traje?"

El asintió sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos, lo que era muy difícil teniendo esas gloriosas tetas enfrente de él.

Pero vio que Mei estaba hablando muy enserio, por lo que no la interrumpió.

"Y bueno...esa noche una cosa llevo a la otra y me masturbe por primera vez...con tus fotos, sé que es raro, pero se sintió increíble, y seguía haciéndolo después de cada cita hasta hace...un mes" su voz era suave, muy diferente a lo normal.

"Luego no quería hacerlo, estaba tan preocupada por los trajes y las mejoras...no fue hasta ahora en la ducha cuando quería hacerlo de nuevo, pero me estabas esperando y no pude terminar, IzuIzu me haces sentir tantas cosas, es como crear bebes pero de una manera distinta, y con el beso de hoy en la enfermería solo confirme que quiero sentir esas cosas contigo" dijo acercando la cabeza de su novio a su rostro, sus pezones rozaban su pecho, se sentía muy bien.

Izuku acaricio su mejilla, estaba mirándola con compasión y entendimiento, ella apretó sus manos con afecto.

"Por eso quiero explorar, explorar y descubrir nuestros cuerpos y nuestra relacion y sentirnos bien, confió en ti como no confió en nadie, además...eres tan sexy IzuIzu"

Izuku la abrazo, su honestidad lo conmovió, sus senos no lo distrajeron, ella abrazo su cuello esperando su respuesta.

"No eres la única que se siente así, después de cada cita yo también...tenía ciertas sesiones, me alegra que me hayas contado y … bueno me excitas mucho MeiMei, no tienes idea" la chica tembló al escuchar esas palabras de su boca.

Solo hubo silencio por unos momentos, poniéndose cómodos con su compañía y su leve desnudez, pero al ver lo exhausta que estaba sabía que tenía que tener la iniciativa '¿Supongo que ahora viene lo del juego previo no?, anda ella lo vale'.

Tomo la mano de su novia para besarla, Mei se derretía en sus manos y esos ojos verdes que la perseguía, de su mano paso a su cuello, era plastilina en sus manos, con delicadeza paso a su oreja para decir.

"Mei...experimentemos"

x-x-x-x

Y ahi esta el Segundo cap, espero les haya gustado, comenten y opinen y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir


	3. Descubriendo nuevos placeres

Bueno aquí la tercera parte, espero les guste, gracias a todos los que le dieron follow y fav, no sé cuántos caps quedaran, pero no son tan pocos como piensan, en fin, el cap, ah y si no recuerdan como termino el cap pasado léanlo, o sino no se va a entender el comienzo de este.

x-x-x-x

Al escuchar esas palabras de su boca, Mei se sonrojo, mucho.

"Ay como dices esas cosas? ~" lo abrazo más contra su busto, su piel era suave en esa área, era genial, aunque se estaba asfixiando un poco.

"No iremos todo el camino, digo mereces algo mejor para esa ocasión…, pero no puedo negar que quiero llegar un poco más lejos" dijo el peliverde acariciando la espalda de su chica.

"Mmm...Okay, suena bien~" dijo felizmente 'Por ahora'.

Hubo un silencio, pero no era incomodo, se estaban acostumbrando a su leve desnudez, acariciándose y regulando su respiración, ya que habían llegado a un acuerdo, no había que apurar las cosas.

Pero la pelirrosa lo que menos tenía era paciencia, así que dio un leve tirón a un rizo del chico, levantando su mirada, como adoraba esos ojos verdes.

"Izuku...puedes tocarme donde sea, te prometo que no me enojare" con esa voz melódica lo tentó, y con duda guio una mano a sus pechos.

'Esto no te lo enseñan en ningún lado…' solo la puso encima, como una estrella de mar.

"Eso es todo? estrújala" demando su pelirrosa enfadada por ser tan pasivo.

Obedeció, agarrando levemente su seno derecho, "Más fuerte, tengo que sentirlo"

"No quiero hacerte daño" dijo con algo de vergüenza, ¿que era 'fuerte' en este contexto?, fuerte como un apretón de manos o como para golpear a un villano.

"IzuIzu, tu dijiste que había que experimentar, es prueba y error, y de momento tienes muchos errores, así que hazlo más fuerte para Ohhh~ Asi está bien!" gimió la chica encantada.

Izuku simulo que era el pomo de una puerta, tomándolo con firmeza y girándolo, pero era mucho más suave y cálido, era increíble, tan increíble que no se dio cuenta que su novia estaba montando su entrepierna.

'Mierda lo va a notar…' estaba duro desde hace unos minutos, ya estaba empezando a doler, y por cómo iban las cosas, las cosas solo se pondrían más duras.

'Ya lo noté' la última vez que había contado Izuku tenía dos piernas, no tres, su sonrisa era más notoria y más malévola, iban por buen camino.

"Mmm...se siente bien, ahora muérdelos" dijo apretando su cabeza, riendo como una colegiala, aún tenía esa comezón y ganas de sentir algo en su entrepierna, pero sus pechos se sentían bien al ser atendidos por su héroe.

"Que? pero es que-" era algo tan obsceno y lascivo, no hacia eso desde que era un bebe, y ni siquiera tenía consciencia.

"Hazlo como mascar chicle, no un pedazo de carne tontín, son delicados" hizo pequeños círculos en sus hombros para relajarlo.

"Okay…" cerrando los ojos paso la lengua por el amplio valle, no hubo reacción, trato y trato hasta encontrar algo más duro, parecía un borrador.

"Ughh...eres un chico malo Izuku" acaricio más su cabeza, incitándolo a seguir.

Izuku se perdió en sus pensamientos, lamiendo y de repente besando los pezones, pero soplar sus pechos y repetir, era muy metódico, pero también muy bueno, Mei se sentía increíble, pero necesitaba sentir algo en su zona baja, frotándose mas contra la erección de su novio, este bajo una mano a su espalda baja, siguiendo el movimiento, la fricción de su miembro con la intimidad de Mei era increíble, además de que sus pechos sabían tan bien, era tan ella.

Jadeando quiso revolver las cosas "Aghh...IzuIzu, nos hemos concentrado mucho en mí, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?".

La pregunto lo pillo volando bajo, al ser su primera experiencia sexual real, no supo que decir," La verdad no lo sé MeiMei...eres mi primera novia, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, pero si tuviera que decir algo...serían los besos, me gusta mucho como se siente"

Su novia estaba enternecida por sus palabras, lo alejo un poco recostándolo, se quitó el molesto top amarillo, solo su short la vestía, bajando un poco el rostro, acaricio las mejillas de su novio, Izuku la vio de pies a cabeza, era una leona con rosa melena al acecho, y él estaba en el menú," Empecemos con besos entonces…".

Fue escalando, de un simple choque de labios, probando, tocando, a abrir más las bocas, con sonidos más obscenos y fuertes, beso sus pecas, sacando carcajadas del peliverde, para robar su aliento otra vez, Mei adentro su lengua, sorprendiendo a Izuku, pero no podía hablar, podría lastimar a su novia, posteriormente perdiéndose en el placer, acariciando su espalda baja, para tomarla de las nalgas con fuerza.

'Santo dios, es tan caliente... soy un suertudo' acaricio los mechones rosas con una mano, para acariciar sus caderas con la otra.

"Izuku quítate esa maldita polera...no es justo" dijo Mei con sus manos en los bordes de la prenda, en la ayudo levantándose un poco para despojarse de su top, Mei lo recostó de nuevo, devorándolo, toda su lengua en su boca, jugueteando con la suya, sus labios presionados.

"Si alguna vez te retiras ser modelo no es una mala opción Izu-Izu~" era ridículo que para tener 17 estuviera tan definido, su abdomen de lavadero, y sus pectorales firmes, era genial tocarlos y sentirlos, obtenía reacciones de él, se retorcía en sus manos, se sentía poderosa al tener a un héroe de tal rango como plastilina en sus manos, fue a besarlo otra vez.

"AHhh…" dijo Izuku separándose, para respirar, Mei estaba en modo lujuria, sin miedo beso y chupeteo su cuello, Izuku dio una embestida por reflejo.

"Aghh...lo siento Mei no quería MMPF" no le daba descanso, quería probar sus límites.

"Al parecer tu cuello es tu punto débil" lo mordió levemente 'Es tan lindo'.

Izuku movía sus caderas, ella bajo hasta sus pectorales, para lamer sus pezones, era mucho más activa que él, más apasionada, todo lo que estaba reprimiendo estaba explotando en este instante.

'Me voy a venir…Me voy a venir por lo sexy que es Mei…' quería bajar una mano para jalársela y terminar el trabajo, pero eso sería mandar al diablo todo por lo que su novia estaba trabajando.

El peliverde estaba muy cerca y cuando Mei vio un brillo en sus ojos, se detuvo, se alejó, pero Izuku se levantó para ir a buscarla.

"Porque paraste?" dijo en un tono serio y molesto, solo cuando la sermoneaba sonaba así.

'Oh por Tesla...casi me vengo solo de escucharlo' estaba temblando de la emoción, la tensión saco lo mejor de Izuku, su lado más primitivo.

"Hey responde" era como un niño molesto, dejarlo al borde lo dejo muy tenso y excitado, era dolorosamente bueno.

Ella decidió seguirle el juego, no diciendo nada, mirando hacia los lados con una sonrisa, juntando sus pechos con sus brazos para tentarlo más.

"Con que así va a ser?" dijo desafiante, Mei riendo intento escapar, la agarró de la cadera, para recostarla y estar sobre ella.

Estaba feliz, muy feliz, ver que su novio tomara la iniciativa y la dominara, se sentía deseada.

"Eso fue muy cruel MeiMei...no se quedará así" tomo ambas manos con una sola, para ponerla arriba de su cabeza, eso la hizo suspirar, estaba totalmente indefensa.

"Me molestas con todos tus besos, tu cuerpo y tu...no es justo" dijo acercando su boca a su erecto y rosado pezón, pero retrocedió.

"Mmm...vamos" reclamo su novia, no era divertido cuando se lo hacían a ella.

"Así que por eso lo hacías...chica mala" fue a besarla con fuerza, forzando su lengua, imitando sus movimientos, Mei trato de abrazarlo, pero sus fuertes manos la detenían.

El manoseo fue fuerte, bajando hasta sus muslos, ella se retorcía gozando el trato, gimiendo, pero antes de llegar a su entrepierna, dudo.

Mei quería que lo hiciera, pero era algo demasiado osado, lo miro con esos ojos dorados, observo como todo su cuerpo se movía al respirar.

Su agarre se hizo más suave, desmonto a la chica y se sentó en el borde de la cama, con las manos en la cara, Mei noto el cambio en su semblante, se sentó a su lado acariciando su cabeza.

"Que sucede mi gran héroe~?" ahora de verdad no había vuelta atrás, sentía su intimidad palpitar, pero no quería presionarlo, esta mierda de las relaciones era muy difícil.

"No lo sé, siento que cuando te vea desnuda me voy a desmayar" dijo sin sacar las manos de su cara.

Mei quería reírse, pero llevaba un buen impulso, con su mente más despejada gracias a todos los consejos y cuidados de su novio, pudo pensar con más claridad "Y si apagamos las luces? ¿no te desmayaras si no me ves no?"

"Si, supongo que tienes razón…" era lógico, pero aun así estaba nervioso, la última persona en verlo desnudo fue su madre, y habían pasado años.

"Claro que la tengo~, ahora recuéstate mi dulce bombón"

"Mei espera-Woow!" estaba con su espalda contra la cama, Mei tomo un control de su escritorio para apagar las luces, aunque Izuku aun podía ver esos ojos dorados centrados en él, además de la tenue luz de las afueras del edificio, podía ver la suave silueta de sus caderas, pero algo se movía, eran sus shorts, que habían caído al piso.

"Tu turno amorcito~" no podía contenerse, puso las manos en los hombros de su novio alentándolo, quería ver su pene, quería verlo desnudo, lo quería a él.

Izuku se tomó sus boxers y su short, para bajarlos de un tirón "Ya está…"

La oscuridad hacia que Mei no pudiera apreciar el miembro de Izuku, así que habría que recurrir a otros sentidos, como el tacto, pero necesitaba su permiso y viceversa.

"Izuku...confías en mí?" estaban muy cerca, sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, besando sus tiernas pecas y viendo a sus ojos, los ojos eran las ventanas del alma, e Izuku no podía ver malicia en ellos, solo una pasión y amor que era recíproca.

"Con mi vida Mei" acaricio sus caderas, hasta su trasero para notar que en realidad no había nada, eran las nalgas de Mei, tan suaves y apretables.

Lo beso, siempre sabía que decir, Izuku no se quedó atrás, la abrazo como si fuera la última vez que la viera, para salir del beso y besar su cuello, con mordidas y todo, al no tener visión, solo los gemidos de la pelirrosa le servían para saber si lo que hacía estaba bien.

Pero en un movimiento, sus intimidades se tocaron, ambos gimieron, Mei ya no podía esperar más.

"Izuku...quiero intentar algo, pero no te asustes"

"Tranquila, creo que ya sé que es...adelante"

"Necesito que me des una mano, literalmente~" escuchar su risa era mágico, accedió y Mei guio su mano por su cuerpo.

"Esta es mi cara" su mano en su mejilla, instintivamente acariciando sus pómulos con amor y afecto, ella ronroneo como un gato.

"Este es mi cuello" él lo apretó suavemente, '¿Podre pedirle que me ahorque? ...lo dejare en los talvez'.

"Estos son mis pechos, aunque ya los conoces~" con algo de malicia pellizco un pezón, Mei gimió, ella le pellizco un pezón a él, ambos rieron.

Mei sintió algo en sus labios, con la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba lo alejó, era su caliente lengua "Izuku...todavía no"

"Lo siento...te veías preciosa" era honesto con sus sentimientos, y sus hormonas.

Rozo sus muslos para apaciguar su ardor, no quiso tomar más atajos.

"Estamos pasando por mi vientre y... aquí estamos" su mano estaba encima de su intimidad, tenía leves vellos, pero eso era lo de menos.

"Esa...esa es…" sintió la superficie peluda y luego algo suave y carnoso, movió los dedos para experimentar.

"Ahhhh...al fin, si Izuku, es mi vagina, mi húmeda y necesitada vagina, tócame más IzuIzu, por favor tócame más" verla rogar lo impulso a acariciar la extraña superficie, Mei se apegó a su cuerpo, para susurrar toda clase de cosas.

"Izuku, usa tus dedos, quiero que los metas" Fue a morder su oreja de lo excitada que estaba.

El obedeció, introduciendo sus dedos en la entrada, Mei se retorció con un grito ahogado, saber que por él estaba así, lo excitaba mucho.

La flor de Mei estaba latiendo con más fuerza, contrayéndose, Izuku no se había equivocado de agujero, solo se dejó llevar 'Al fin, sentir algo dentro, sus dedos son más grandes, se siente mucho mejor que cuando lo hago yo sola'.

Mei recobro un poco el aliento, para realizar que su novio no estaba recibiendo placer, "Hey IzuIzu, no es justo que solo yo me divierta…" con su mano hábil agarro el miembro desde la base.

"Ughhh...Mei no lo hagas tan fuerte, casi me vengo…" sus dedos se movían con más suavidad.

"Pero quiero que también lo pases bien, y creo que ya sé cómo funciona, hay un par de bebes que se parecen a esto~" lo masturbo de arriba a abajo, su mano era más delicada que la suya, sintiendo su pene más grande de lo que era, pero la sensación de que lo hiciera ella era mejor que todas sus pajas juntas.

'Es tan raro, es grande y suave, es duro, los penes son tan increíbles, quiero saber más del pene de Izuku' estaba fascinada por la polla en sus manos, le gustaba sentir el calor y como se retorcía al acariciar la punta con su pulgar, quería ver si era cierto lo que decían del semen, por lo que siguió sus movimientos.

La mano de Mei estaba pegajosa,' Esto debe ser el pre semen, es como pegamento…Oh ahora es más fácil subir y bajar'.

"Tu pene es increíble IzuIzu, igual que tu~" sus suspiros ardían en sus oídos, Izuku estaba acercándose a su clímax.

"Tu vagina también Mei, reacciona con lo que hago y esta mojada, es como una máquina, es perfecta" tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrarse más en las sensaciones.

Ambos estaban masturbándose y gimiendo, pero Izuku estaba muy cerca, y no quería desplomarse sin que su novia terminara, aumento el ritmo, llamando la atención de Mei.

"Mmm...andamos impacientes, ahora te voy a revelar un secreto, lo que está arriba es mi clítoris, es muy sensible, si lo tocas voy a volverme loca, pero quiero que lo hagas~"

"Okay...y para devolverte el secreto, si aplicas más presión en el tronco...harás que me venga con más fuerza, así que hazlo"

Al darse las indicaciones, Izuku no pudo evitar no besarla, sus labios estaban hinchados por tantos besos, pero sabía que solo sus labios habían estado ahi, Mei se afirmó de su hombro para susurrar.

"Manoseame Izuku, soy tuya, soy toda tuya, tu maldita sexy inventora" sin miedo apretó sus pezones y alrededores, para morder su cuello y bueno, hacerla suya.

"Mierda mierda mierda, aaghh mi clítoris tócalo tócalo tócalo, no vayas a parar" estaban tan cerca, tan tan cerca.

"Mei hazme la paja con más fuerza, como un martillo" Izuku subió un poco su mano y refregó su clítoris con sus nudillos, como raspando un boleto.

'Ohhh MIERDAA!' no podía respirar por el placer, y al no poder más, exploto.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH IZUKUUU OHHH" Se vino en toda su mano, por la potencia de su orgasmo apretó el pene con más fuerza de la normal.

"UUUUGH MEEEI MMMPH" Su semen se disparó, nunca se había venido tan fuerte, baño todo el vientre de su novia en semen, ambos se desplomaron en la cama, apenas podían respirar.

Cada uno tenía su propia lucha 'Carajo...sentí que me iba a morir, se sintió increíble' la cabeza de la pelirrosa se sentía más ligera, trato de tocar su intimidad de nuevo, pero vio que había algo pegajoso en su vientre, 'Oh cierto el semen'.

Con curiosidad lo esparció en su vientre, para traer un poco a sus dedos, era blanco y brillante, era muy extraño, lo probo.

'Es salado...no esta tan mal' lamio un poco más para ver a su príncipe a la derecha, el cual no estaba respirando.

"Izuku...IZUKU! ¿Responde estas bien? No puede… no puede ser" estaba con los ojos desenfocados, no parecia vivo.

'Mierda...ese fue el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, el placer me noqueo, me duele un poco la cabeza, supongo que fue una dosis muy grande, pero tengo que reaccionar, vamos…'

Y como se fue, volvió, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, para regularla después, vio que Mei estaba llorando, su consciencia regreso instantáneamente.

"Mei...MEI, que pasa estas bien?" un tacle lo dejo clavado en la cama, con su novia refregando su cabeza en su cuello.

"Idiota! no me hagas esas bromas, que creo que estabas muerto…" sollozo con alivio.

"Bueno me desmaye por el orgasmo, tómalo como un cumplido, nunca me había sentido tan bien" dijo sinceramente con su voz suave, acariciando los cabellos de su chica, abrazándola para darle seguridad.

"Aun asi… no es justo que descubramos esto y no podamos hacerlo más" lo abrazo con más fuerza, nunca podría superar un trauma así, sobre todo si ella era la causante de su muerte, claro el habría muerto feliz, pero ella estaría destrozada.

El beso su frente, no le gustaba verla alterada "Amor estoy bien, creo que mejor que bien, ¿cómo fue para ti?"

"Genial...el mejor que he tenido...en mi vida!" volvió a ser la hiperactiva Mei, saltando en la cama a su lado como si fuera Navidad.

"Sentí como exploto mi vagina y como mi vientre se contraía, y mi cabeza se sentía tan ligera y...ahora me siento muy...cansada" se encaramo en su novio, era su peluche personal.

Izuku estaba feliz de ver a su novia tan satisfecha, le subía el ego, y, sobre todo, su reciente actividad la ponía a dormir, que era justo lo que necesitaba.

"Vamos a dormir MeiMei" la levanto para tomar su toalla de la mochila, para limpiarse, estaban algo...sucios, tomaron turnos para ir al baño y lavarse, además de orinar, no sería muy gracioso tener un accidente en una noche tan grata.

Levantaron las sabanas y se acostaron, Izuku quería vestirse, pero Mei lo detuvo "Durmamos desnudos, quiero sentirte cuando sueñe", no podía decirle que no a esos ojos.

Por el cansancio no discutió, asi que se acostó junto a ella "Te amo".

Escucharla decir eso lleno su corazón, era tan gratificante, la abrazo para besar su frente "Yo también te amo, buenas noches mi sexy inventora".

"Buenas noches mi gran héroe" le dio un beso en la mejilla para quedar sobre su pecho, al parecer tendría muy buenos sueños, pero ninguno tan bueno como el de tener a su Izuku en sus brazos, ahora podía descansar.

x-x-x-x

Si piensan que es el último, están mal, muy mal, la intimidad en las relaciones es crucial para que duren, además de la comunicación, La confianza y la higiene, creo que todo eso se refleja en el capítulo, espero les haya gustado, es una forma de pedir perdón por el gancho del cap pasado y el pequeño retraso, y recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	4. Experimentando sin permiso

Aqui el capítulo cuatro si no me equivoco, saludos a todos los seguidores nuevos, espero les guste, que tiene un parecido con el capítulo anterior.

x-x-x-x

La luz del día la despertó, no sonó ningún despertador, o alguna pesadilla, o esa sensación de que no había descansado, se sentía excelente, como para hacer mil bebes solo hoy.

Abrió los ojos para ver como la cortina apaciguaba la luz del día, su habitación se veía tan distinta, pero lo que estaba más cambiado era su cama.

Trato de levantarse, pero había una resistencia, al no poder destaparse vio la causa de su molestia, para ver a su novio.

Estaba plácidamente dormido, acostado sobre su lado izquierdo, apenas se movía, respiraba lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido, se veía tan tierno.

Sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, las cosas que dijeron, las cosas que sintieron, sería algo que nunca olvidaría, se apegó a su pecho como un peluche, dibujo círculos en su pecho, Izuku solo gruño un poco para moverse y seguir durmiendo.

'Espero despierte pronto, no quiero que nos atrasemos' al salir con sigilo de la cama noto dos cosas, una es que seguía desnuda, lo cual no le incomodaba, la otra era la carpa que se había formado en la cintura de su peliverde.

''Que raro... no deje ninguna herramienta sin guardar e Izuku no dejo nada en la cama...lo que significa que…" con curiosidad se acostó de nuevo, Izuku estaba acostado en su espalda, haciendo notar aún más el bulto que se había formado.

Mei con ánimos de descubrimiento, puso una mano en su pecho, no hubo reacción, por lo que siguió bajando, pasando por sus duros abdominales para llegar con una superficie peluda, no se sintió asqueada, pero fue extraño, para luego llegar a algo blando y duro.

'Espera...este es el pene de Izuku, si conozco la forma, está igual de grande que ayer...y si esta duro y grande, ¿es porque Izuku siente dolor? No?' algo recordó de su apasionada noche, que cuando estaba muy duro sentía dolor, y por eso ahora también requería ayuda.

"Es mi deber supongo…" dijo la pelirrosa con un leve sonrojo al tomar de la base el grueso miembro de Izuku y darla un par de sacudidas, su novio gimió suavemente.

Mei pensó que esta era una oportunidad perfecta para experimentar, jugueteo un más con la polla de su novio, hasta que decidió que en realidad quería verlo, ayer solo lo sintió, pero tenía la curiosidad de ver cómo era el sexo de su amado.

Con mucho cuidado bajo la sabana hasta que con un rápido movimiento la paso por encima del falo, dejándola sobre sus rodillas, su rubor aumento, al igual que su humedad.

'Así que así luce, es algo tierno...y majestuoso' estaba latiendo por los jugueteos previos, era un poco más oscuro que su color de piel, la cabeza estaba cubierto por algo de piel, pero se veía un líquido transparente saliendo de ahí, pudo ver sus testículos, que eran como dos mandarinas, tenían algo de pelo y eran algo más oscuras que su miembro, no podía contenerlo en una sola mano, lo que la intrigo más.

Necesitaba estar más cerca, ya sabía cómo reaccionaba a su toque, ¿pero que más podía hacer?

'Recuerdo una de las chicas...cuando estaba jugando verdad o reto, ¿una dijo algo de un oral?' rascando su barbilla con una mano pensó en lo que iba a hacer, pero un sonido la distrajo.

"Mmm...MeiMei...por ahí no...la boca se usa para comer, no para eso…" estaba hablando dormido, la pelirrosa estaba roja por el comentario, aunque ya tenía la casi confirmación de lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso de rodillas en la alfombra de su cama, para darle mayor libertad a su amado, y con algo de duda acerco su boca, su respiración acaricio el pene de Izuku haciéndolo vibrar.

Con algo de miedo, dio vuelta la piel del pene, dejando toda la cabeza descubierta, estaba algo colorada, pero estaba imponente, 'El pequeño IzuIzu esta emocionado…'.

Siguiendo con su sesión, uso su lengua, dándole una leve lamida a la hinchada cabeza, el peliverde gimió un poco más fuerte, al parecer eso funcionaba 'Se siente raro, este salado, pero me gusta cómo se siente mi lengua ahí...como será lamer el resto'.

En nombre de la ciencia, lamio el tronco del pene, mientras tocaba la cabeza con sus dedos, no podía parar, con cada gesto su novio tenía otra reacción, y al ser la primera cosa que hacía en el día, estaba totalmente concentrada en servir a la polla de su héroe.

Dejo de experimentar con su lengua, la respiración de Izuku se detuvo un poco, si lo hacía muy intenso podía despertar, pero recordó que después de disparar su semen estaba muy relajado

Pensó en usar toda su boca, hizo un circulo con sus dedos en el miembro aun erecto, para ver si cabía, "Hey si cabe...apenas" con algo de miedo puso la cabeza en su boca entre sus dientes.

Era algo único, sentir la cabeza latir en su boca gratificante, y si solo la cabeza la hacía sentir así...quizás todo el miembro la haría sentir mejor, así que engullo toda la cabeza y parte del tronco, para volver atrás.

'Es raro...me gusta hacer esto, se siente tan bien chupar el pene de Izuku, es largo, salado...grueso, quizás como se sentirá ahí abajo…' con su otra mano bajo a acariciar suavemente su intimidad, la actividad la estaba excitando igual que ayer.

Quiso se más atrevida y engullo todo lo que pudo, pero al volver vio que un par de ojos verdes la observaban.

"MeiMei...que estás haciendo?" dijo Izuku con sorpresa y algo de miedo, que rayos estaba pasando?

'Mierda...Piensa rápido…' era una situación bizarra, así que la mejor opción, era hacer como si nada estuviera pasando.

"Buenos días IzuIzu, ¿cómo dormiste?" dijo sin dejar de agitar su mano en el miembro.

Izuku vio la expresión de su novia, se veía como nueva, feliz, activa y bueno...curiosa, no podía enojarse con ella por lo que estaba pasando, no podía enojarse con ella por nada en realidad, era su sexy inventora.

"Dormí bien...más que bien, pero que estás haciendo con mi…"

"Pene"

"Si…"

"Ah, bueno cuando me levante estaba muy erecto, como ayer, y recordé que ayer sentías dolor cuando estaba muy erecto, así que prácticamente te estoy haciendo un favor~" uso de nuevo su caliente lengua en su pene, Izuku se retorció en su placer.

"Es cierto pero Aghh~ Mei esto pasa todas las mañanas para los hombres...no es algo que duela, y normalmente solo lo ignoro hasta que se va" era la verdad después de todo , pero en secreto no quería que parara.

Ver a su desnuda y curvilínea novia dándole una mamada en la mañana era una buena forma de despertar, pero no quería sonar como un pervertido.

"En serio? ...¡¿Ósea todas las mañanas poder hacer esto?!" dijo tragando de nuevo la cabeza, si seguía así Izuku se vendría pronto.

"Aghhh~Mei no lo sé pero que hora es? No puedo llegar tarde lo prometí" la satisfacción lo hizo acostarse de nuevo.

"Creo que necesitas relajarte un poco, y ah son las siete y media" había un reloj en el escritorio que decía esa hora.

"SIETE Y MEDIA? Mei tengo media hora para llegar al salon, necesito que Ouch" intento pararse, pero su novia se había sentado en su pecho, restringiendo sus movimientos.

"Pero quiero seguir experimentando~ Te hare disparar rápido y podrás irte"

Sin más demora engullo el miembro con fervor, "¿Es rico hacer esto no?" Izuku apenas podía respirar, primera hora en la mañana y ya tenía que aguantar a su sexy novia, podía ver su trasero en gloria y majestad con la luz de día, era blanco y esponjoso, con iniciativa lo tomo y manoseo.

"Mei~ más fuerte!" quería venirse rápido para poder venir hoy en la noche también, era la promesa que había hecho.

"Está bien Esta bien" dijo sin sacarse el grueso pene de la boca, estaba latiendo con más fuerza, estaba cerca muy cerca, pero ella también quería divertirse.

"AAAGH MEEI" sin detenerse disparo toda su carga en la boca de la pelirrosa, llenando su boca y su garganta, la chica tosió, era muy espeso y salado, era la primera del día, pero saber que Izuku se había venido tan fuerte la hizo sentir especial...y cachonda.

Izuku estaba desplomado en la cama, tenía unos veinticinco minutos para llegar al salón, Mei experimento con el semen en la boca.

'Necesitare más para más pruebas…' su novio respiraba agitadamente, se recostó un rato para recuperar fuerzas.

'Carajo…es muy buena, no sé cuánto aguante sin llegar al próximo nivel…' era una duda que se había plantado desde ayer.

Pero pudo levantarse, Mei le dio espacio para que se vistiera, todo el ritual era muy extraño para ella, ver como su fornido cuerpo se iba cubriendo de ropa, hasta que todo su uniforme estaba puesto, excepto su corbata.

"Mierda no he tomado desayuno...no tengo tiempo, supongo que me lo saltare y… donde está mi corbata" busco en todas partes, para ver que la traviesa pelirrosa estaba jugando con la corbata de lado a lado.

"Buscas esto? ~" dijo pasando la prenda por su desnudo cuello, era muy tentadora, pero solo tenía quince minutos.

"Mei no estoy de humor para juegos" dijo acercándose a su novia lentamente, al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad, pero mucho más coqueta y audaz.

"Ven por ella~" dijo corriendo por la habitación, era pequeña así que solo era saltar de la cama una y otra vez.

El peliverde con una sonrisa cedió y la persiguió, soltaba muchas risas para ser tan temprano, y era sorprendentemente escurridiza.

Quedaron cada uno a un lado de la cama, esperando el próximo movimiento de su chica.

"Qué tal si pones esa corbata en mi perilla y nos divertimos un rato?" su libido había subido por el descanso, además de que habían pasado esa barrera de intimidad, se sentía cómoda y con ganas de más, pero Izuku vio que no estaba pensando con claridad, solo con lujuria.

"Mei si no llego en diez minutos no poder venir hoy en la noche, nunca más" dijo sin despegar los ojos de los suyos.

El mundo se le vino abajo, '¿Ósea no podremos hacer eso nunca más?' Izuku noto su distracción e usando su quirk salto sobre la cama para atraparla y someterla contra el piso.

"Te tengo" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla, trato de resistirse, pero su novio era muy fuerte, le gustaba cuando se ponía rudo.

Pasando su mano por su curvilíneo brazo le arrebato la corbata "Andas muy animada, me alegro significa que descansaste" sus ojos amarillos desviaron la mirada, pero recordó toda la situación.

Que Izuku estaba ahi para ayudarla a dormir mejor, y que ella tenía muchas cosas pendientes también, tenía que controlarse y llevar mejor la situación, su libido la llevaron muy lejos.

"Tienes razón IzuIzu, me deje llevar, perdón" dijo con lamento en su voz.

Izuku la sentó en la cama y la abrazo, la miraba con comprensión, no podía tratarla mal después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero no podía dejar las cosas, así como así.

Ella lo abrazo más fuerte "Es extraño, no pensé que te amara tanto, en tantos sentidos, nunca pensé en amar la verdad".

'Ahora no me voy a poder concentrar en clases' lo había tocado en lo más profundo, pero tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar, aunque estaba agobiado por todas las emociones que había experimentado en tan poco tiempo, ni siquiera eran las ocho.

"Yo también te amo mucho MeiMei, me gustaría explayarme más, pero de verdad no quiero llegar tarde, ¿lo sabes no?" en parte era su culpa, si no hubiera hecho ese tonto juego podrían haber conversado un poco más, pero podía devolverle la mano.

"Lo sé...al menos déjame anudar tu corbata, siempre lo haces mal, ya estás en tercer año IzuIzu" dijo regañándolo, creía que no aprendía apropósito así ella siempre se la anudaba cuando podía, era un lindo gesto.

"Es una pérdida de tiempo, y para eso te tengo a ti" Mei lo beso, sentía un calor inmenso en su pecho, se refregó contra su adorado novio, eso era algo 'poco' comparado con lo que habían hecho.

'Que este desnuda no me ayuda en nada…' Izuku se estaba perdiendo en el beso, pero se separó, quedaban cinco minutos.

"Mei...me tengo que ir" dijo acariciando su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura, como adoraba sus cinturas.

"Está bien...mi gran héroe" dijo con una sonrisa, la más radiante que había visto en semanas, se hizo a un lado para que tomar sus cosas y se fuera.

"Revisa la agenda para que veas tus pendientes, desayuna e intenta dormir más si quieres…" estaba repasando todo antes de irse, era tan atento.

'Que más poder hacer con el…' la curiosidad de la chica viajaba mientras apenas ponia atención a sus comentarios.

"Ah y...vístete, es difícil concentrarme si estas...así, en fin adiós mi sexy inventora" dijo cerrando la puerta para correr a clases.

La chica se sentó, sintiéndose cómoda con su desnudez, se sentía sexy y madura, a su novio le gustaba su cuerpo, después de tanto movimiento no podía dormir, y quería ver que tanto avanzaría hoy en sus tareas con su nueva rutina, desayunar era una buena idea.

Fue a su closet y vio su uniforme de UA, lo usaba solo en presentaciones, pero hoy sintio que no sería mala idea ponérselo, no tenía ningún trabajo pesado que requiriera su top negro de siempre.

Lo dejo en la cama y sonrió, sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera, 'No sé qué me pasa...pero es increíble', hoy iba a ser un gran día.

x-x-x-x

Pense en hacer un cap suuuper largo, o dos medianamente cortos, me decante por lo segundo porque o sino no habría cap esta semana, y ya me atrasé un día, en fin es medio lento, pero se ve para dónde va la cosa, y recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	5. Una solución a corto plazo

Bueno...aquí esta.

x-x-x-x

Su mente no podía estar más distraída.

Izuku no podía concentrarse, simplemente no podía, al ver el pizarrón su mente divagaba en lo que había pasado las últimas horas.

Había experimentado muchas cosas en poco tiempo, y viendo el curso de las cosas, era algo obvio donde iba todo con Mei.

Y estaba asustado, asustado de no estar listo y de hacer las cosas mal, pero no podía negar todo el placer que había sentido.

Pero lo que más lo complicaba era ver lo radiante que estaba su novia después de esa noche, había vuelto a ser ella misma, incluso mejor que antes.

Sabía que si detenía las nuevas actividades que tenían, ella estaría más triste y no tendría el mismo descanso que hace unas horas, no podían detenerse.

'Porque es tan difícil...a menos que lo esté haciendo difícil?' con los años Izuku sabía que a veces sobre pensaba las cosas, lo que llevaba a mal entendidos y enredos que en realidad no tenían sentido.

'Piensa como ella…' se sonrojo al imaginar a su sexy novia desnuda y sonriente, pero eso solo confirmo sus dudas, el también quería sentir más cosas de ese estilo.

'Mei es alguien simple, hará lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza, lo que haga sentir mejor, sin respetar los límites personales...aunque eso fue lo que nos acercó en primer lugar... ya sé que hacer'.

Al tener una resolución fue un poco más fácil concentrarse en la clase de matemáticas, pero su sonrojo seguía ahí, probablemente por el resto del día.

x-x-x-x

"Vaya ese muchacho trabaja rápido" dijo Powerloader al ver a la pelirrosa trabajar como un androide.

Estaba con su uniforme, falda, blusa e increíblemente un cintillo amarillo que dejaba sus mechones en control, sin estorbar en su trabajo, tenía un cinturón de cuero con todas las herramientas necesarias para trabajar, era ella de nuevo.

Todo el salón estaba asombrado al ver la destreza de la joven inventora, sobre todo porque nada explotaba, no tenía fallas, pudiendo ponerse al día con sus trabajos atrasados y proyectos en progreso.

Pero ella estaba en su propio mundo.

'Que haremos hoy? ¿lo mismo de ayer? Espero que no, o en realidad si, en fin, en fin, a terminar estos bebes así IzuIzu estará muy feliz y podremos estar todas las noches juntos~'.

Mei se sentía renovada, pero no solo eso, también deseada y, sobre todo, satisfecha, sentía que podía dominar el mundo con sus bebes, sonaba como villana, pero así de bien se sentía.

Al parecer desayunar también ayudaba a mejorar su rendimiento, su novio había hecho un gran trabajo.

"Queda algo mas sensei?" dijo la pelirrosa quitándose sus googles para bajarse de la escalera en la que trabajaba.

"De los retrasos que tenías no, tienes que trabajar en el proyecto para la feria que se avecina, es en dos semanas, pero eso ya lo sabias"

"Lo se Lo sé" y con eso fue a su cuaderno a pensar en algo para la feria, era la última feria que tendría en UA, tenía que ser algo grande.

Pero al sentarse solo podía pensar en su peliverde siendo simplemente el, nervioso y amoroso.

'Quizás con otra noche con mi príncipe logre llegar con algo…' dijo mordiendo el lápiz que tenía entra las manos, no podía esperar.

x-x-x-x

Ya estaba atardeciendo, e Izuku no había visto a su novia en todo el día, de hecho, solo la veía en las tardes, pero sentía mas deseo de verla, la necesitaba.

Con algo de nervios se acercó al departamento de soporte que había visitado tantas veces, esperaba que todo estuviera normal.

Al abrir la puerta para su sorpresa no hubo ninguna explosión, pero tampoco había gente en el salón, solo ella, sentada pensando, era extraño verla tan tranquila, y tan limpia, de verdad la blusa sacaba lo mejor de sus atributos, aun viéndose como su sexy mecánica.

El sonido de la puerta la hizo mirar, para inmediatamente sonreír y correr de su asiento a los brazos de su hombre, nada la detuvo, ni las grandes maquinas o las herramientas en el piso, este era su momento favorito del día y nada iba a impedírselo.

"Hola tu" dijo acorralando a Izuku contra la pared, era tan lindo nervioso.

"Ho-hola Mei, como estas? se te ve muy lindo ese ci-cintillo" dijo desviando la mirada, siempre tendía a mirar sus pechos, pero no era su culpa, era de su pervertida mente que había desarrollado en tan solo un día.

"De maravilla y gracias pensé que te gustaría, aunque todavía me falta algo para hacer de este un día aún mejor" dijo apoyando todo su amplio valle en el pecho de Izuku, no podía detenerse, no después de todo lo que habían pasado.

"Ah sí? ¿y que...que es?" Mei se había quitado sus googles y su cinturón, no había obstáculos.

'Porque mierda estoy tan nervioso? ah cierto porque me está dando esa mirada' la pelirrosa tenía los ojos entrecerrados completamente centrados en él, con una leve sonrisa que lo derretía, al ser un poco más baja podía ver todo su sexy cuerpo, y tenerla sobre el solo aviva las cosas que sentía por ella.

"Tu" dijo cerrando la distancia con sus labios, saboreando con placer, 'Si, estoy loca por el'.

Subió sus fuertes manos a la camisa de su novio para estrujarla, queriendo encaramarse en su gran héroe.

Izuku cerró los ojos por instinto sintiendo el roce de sus labios, no recordaba que fueran tan suaves y tenerla tan cerca solo gatillo lo que tenía guardado en su interior.

'Al carajo no hay nadie...' Izuku siguió el beso con fervor, cerrando la puerta con una mano para darles privacidad, para con la otra subir a Mei a su altura para poder besarla mejor.

'Mierda no puedo parar...no puedo parar' pensó la lujuriosa pelirrosa, su sesión se movió hasta el escritorio de Powerloader, era un poco más alto que los pupitres así que era perfecto para sentar a Mei y seguir disfrutando de ella.

Ambos se estaban perdiendo en el placer, devorando sus bocas e introduciendo sus lenguas, el calor y la humedad de sus fluidos solo los hacia pedir más y más.

Izuku dejo su boca para besar su cuello y abrazarla con fuerza, Mei no abrió los ojos, pero tenía una gran sonrisa, mientras reía y gemía, esto era para lo que había firmado al ser novia de Izuku.

"Te extrañe tanto IzuIzu~ no tienes idea" dijo meneando sus caderas para crear fricción con la entrepierna de Izuku, quería sentir su dureza otra vez, quería sentir su semilla otra vez, quería sentirlo a él, otra vez.

"Solo pasaron horas MeiMei" dijo volviendo a su boca, para acariciar sus costados y verla a los ojos "Pero me siento igual".

"IzuIzu…" dijo la chica con ojitos de cachorro, beso su cuello, forzando a Izuku a reprimir sus gruñidos y mover sus caderas, al estar tan cerca noto que no tenía brassier.

"Porque no tienes sostén? pudieron verte" dijo con el ceño fruncido, mientras subía sus manos a sus senos.

"Oh mi gran héroe esta celoso~" dijo mordiendo su oreja, quería tentarlo más, "Solo pueden ver...pero solo tú puedes tocarme~".

Esas palabras hicieron que Izuku la recostara en la mesa para dominarla aún más, masajeando uno de sus senos mientras con la otra acariciaba su cabello.

"Es algo malo que lo esté?" dijo penetrándola con la mirada.

Mei usos sus dos manos para sostener el rostro de Izuku en su lugar para silenciarlo 'Lo vamos a hacer no?', al ver lo rápido que escalaban las cosas la pelirrosa se preguntaba si así sería como tendría su gran momento con Izuku, estaba muy emocionada.

'Lo vamos a hacer no?' pensó Izuku con algo de miedo, no quería que fuera así, pero tenía que pasar un milagro para que no siguiera más lejos.

"Mei…yo"

"EHHEM" una voz ronca tosió, era Powerloader.

"Te dejo sola cinco minutos y ya estas así...y en mi escritorio de todos los lugares" el par de chicos se levantó rápidamente de la mesa, para ordenar sus ropas, como si hubieran cometido un crimen.

"Me alegra que te sientas mejor, pero al menos háganlo en un lugar privado, estos jóvenes de hoy" gracias All Might había sido él y no otra persona.

"Lo-lo siento Powerloader-sensei, nos dejamos llevar…" dijo Izuku mirando el piso, estaba muy avergonzado.

"Así veo, hey no se sientan mal es normal, pero ya saben todo el revuelo que hay con los códigos y eso, lo digo para que no se metan en problemas" era alguien comprensivo después de todo.

Mei estaba molesta, estaba a punto de tener un mágico momento con su novio, pero fue interrumpido, además de lo mojada que sentía su intimidad, que era signo de lo mucho que había disfrutado el trato.

"En fin váyanse, creo que tienen algo pendiente" dijo indicándoles la salida.

"Así es sensei~" dijo la pelirrosa llevando de la mano a su novio que no tenía nada más que decir.

"Ahora vamos directo a mi cuarto a…"

"Espera" dijo Izuku frenándola, estaba confundida, pero no podía retrasar más las cosas.

"Se...que es lo que quieres que hagamos...no es que no quiera, pero quiero que sea perfecto, y ahora sería algo improvisado intentar algo, quiero que sea especial, porque lo mereces...bueno lo merecemos" sus ojos esmeraldas estaban centrados en ella, haciendo sus piernas débiles.

La mente de Mei era un circo de emociones, sentía frustración, alegría, ansiedad, amor, curiosidad, lo que resulto en una nube de vapor que salió por sus orejas, había quedado totalmente confundida, con sus ojos abiertos y una expresión en blanco.

"Creo que la rompí...en fin de todos modos teníamos que ir" con un poco de fuerza la cargo en sus brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

x-x-x-x

"Quieres que haga que?" dijo con sorpresa la veterana enfermera.

"Quiero que nos haga las pruebas de enfermedad de transmisión sexual...por favor" para la anciana había sido un día bastante normal, pero con Izuku en UA cada día era una sorpresa.

"Si no has tenido ningún tipo de actividad no hay de qué preocuparse...aunque es mejor estar seguro, pasa" Izuku paso con su novia aun confundida.

"Solo necesito una muestra de sangre de ambos y estará listo en unos días"

"¡¿Unos días?!" grito Mei saliendo del trance, así que si estaba escuchando.

"Es lo que tarda el examen, culpa al sistema de salud, no a mi" dijo la anciana buscando unos envases para extraer la sangre.

"Pero quiero hacerlo con IzuIzu ahora, ¿no puede ser más rápido?" eran muy malas noticias.

"Pueden hacer otras cosas, par de tortolos, y es mejor prevenir que lamentar, se los digo desde mi sabiduría" era la verdad, la dolorosa verdad.

"Ahora quédense quietos" dijo la enfermera poniendo una pequeña jeringa en los brazos de ambos

Durante todo el examen Mei tenía una cara de decepción, era una espera que la iba a tener muy mal.

Esto no pasó desapercibido por la anciana, por lo que decidió usar otros métodos.

"Midoriya abre la boca" dijo sacando un pequeño tubo de un estante cercano.

"Que? ¿Para qué?" dijo con sorpresa, pensaba que solo necesitaba su sangre.

"Solo hazlo" el obedeció y retiro algo de su saliva para escanearla en un artefacto.

Ambos habían cubierto sus brazos ya que el examen había terminado, pero Mei no quería hablar, toda su velada se había arruinado, o eso creía.

'Era obvio, este chico es más puro que el aceite de oliva' dijo la anciana viendo los resultados.

"Midoriya necesito hablar contigo a solas" Mei se fue lentamente de la habitación, ya nada le importaba, solo quería dormir y patear cosas.

"Que sucede? ¿es algo malo?" siempre se ponía en el peor escenario.

"No, no lo creo" dijo la anciana sonriendo.

x-x-x-x

El viaje de vuelta a la habitación de la inventora había sido silencioso, y eso era bastante perturbador.

No quiso tomar su mano o simplemente estar cerca de él, pero no quería presionar las cosas, así que esperaría a llegar a la habitación para intentar conversar.

Subieron sin hacer mucho ruido, hasta que finalmente llegaron al cuarto, las sabanas estaban desordenadas, pero en si seguía limpio de la noche anterior, con el pijama de Mei disperso en el piso, sonrojando al peliverde.

La chica se sento un segundo en su cama, para recostarse y gritar en la almohada.

A Izuku le pareció un poco cómico, pero dejando sus mochilas de lado, se sentó junto a ella.

"Cuál es el problema?" dijo con un tono suave y tranquilo, tenía que saber llevar la situación.

"Tu" murmuro contra el cojín.

"Oh…" eso le dolió.

"No es algo malo…" levanto la cabeza para verlo, "Es que de verdad estaba muy emocionada por bueno...eso y que nos digan que no podemos por un examen, ¡es molesto y no me gusta!" dijo lanzándole el cojín, el cual no lo movió en lo más mínimo.

"Pero...que podemos hacer?" dijo acercándose, rodeándola con un brazo.

"No lo sé...lo de ayer fue fantástico, pero en solo pensar lo mejor que se sentirá lo...otro, no sé si lo disfrute tanto" Mei no era mentirosa, pero las sensaciones habían quedado impregnadas en su cuerpo y mente, y creía imposible poder tener un clímax como el de ayer.

"Y si...intentamos otra cosa" dijo el peliverde sobando la espalda baja de la chica.

Mei vio sus ojos, estaba avergonzado, por lo que solo podía significar algo muy sucio que le gustaría.

"Que tienes en mente? ~" dijo pasando sus manos por su pecho.

"Bu-bueno, ¿luego de que cenemos y te duches...tra-tare de hacer algo?" apenas pudo mantener contacto visual con ella, la chica se había levantado, su cintillo ahora en su escritorio.

Izuku vio como cada movimiento que hacía era para seducirlo, desabrocho los primeros botones de su blusa y se sacó las medias dejando al descubierto sus bellos y gruesos muslos.

"Está bien IzuIzu, seguiré tu juego, sé que no me decepcionaras~" dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta, moviendo sus sensuales caderas.

'Esa mujer será mi fin' dijo siguiéndola a la cocina.

x-x-x-x

La ducha había sido tranquila, no quiso apresurar las cosas, además de que su toque ya no la complacía lo suficiente, tenían que ser las ásperas y fuertes manos de su novio.

Hoy su pijama era un top azul con un short deportivo blanco, era algo suelto, la verdad solo lo uso para tentar más a su nervioso príncipe.

'Mmm...la verdad fue algo corto lo de hoy en la mañana, ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para saborear su pene en mi boca, que emoción~' no sabía lo que era el pudor.

Al entrar la habitación vio a su Izuku en un pijama simple, una polera blanca con letras en el medio que decía 'polera', y un par de shorts azules que dejaban lucir sus fornidas piernas.

"Ho-hola Mei, te ves muy linda" dijo acomodándose en la cama, no estaba muy seguro de lo que había conseguido en su búsqueda, pero parecía real.

La chica se acercó con una malévola sonrisa, hasta sentarse junto a él y acurrucarse como un gato.

Izuku acaricio su cabello, en realidad era muy tierna.

"Que tienes preparado? ~" dijo Mei con algo de curiosidad y lujuria.

"Bu-bueno, hay que preparar el terreno…" dijo Izuku acariciando los costados de su novia, llegando a sus senos, la pelirrosa solo reía.

"Mmm...me gusta como piensas, pero también me gusta como besas~" acerco su rostro para dejarse llevar, esta vez nadie los interrumpiría 'De verdad le gustan mis pechos, siempre que puede los toca~'.

'Soy adicto a ella…' pensó el peliverde al mover las pequeñas tiras en el top para descubrir los pechos de su novia, ella solo se concentraba en recorrer cada espacio de su boca con su lengua, llenándolo con saliva y amor.

La chica se sentó en sus piernas para no darle respiro, "Ahhh...Ahhh Mei, eres muy intensa"

"Pero así te gusta IzuIzu~" se avalanzo para tenerlo sobre la cama," Masajéame Izuku, sé que quieres~" el no tardo en estrujar sus bellos y voluptuosos senos, sacando respingos al apretar los pezones rosados de la chica.

"Ahhh~Izuku no me hagas esperar más" dijo Mei perdiendo la razón, su paciencia ya no daba más.

"Mmm...está bien, recuéstate...por favor" la chica se acomodó rápidamente, tenía su top enrollado en su estómago, con sus shorts listos para ser bajados en cualquier momento.

El chico bajo lentamente, dando ocasionales besos en su vientre hasta quedar al frente de su intimidad.

Mei estaba expectante, mientras Izuku recordaba las últimas palabras de la enfermera…

x-x-x-x

"¡¿Que haga que?!" grito Izuku avergonzado.

"Baja la voz, no quiero que la chica te escuche" dijo la anciana tapándose los oídos.

"Es que...nunca habíamos hecho eso" dijo mirando al piso.

"El sexo oral es la entrada al coito, además muchas mujeres no llegan a disfrutarlo por la terquedad de sus parejas, hay mujeres que solo pueden tener orgasmos por esa vía, y tus exámenes están limpios así que no hay de qué preocuparse" dijo la veterana buscando las llaves para cerrar la enfermería.

"No sé cómo lo dice sin arrugarse…y como lo...aprendo" dijo Izuku con curiosidad.

"Usa ese internet para algo útil, está lleno de páginas que no deberían ver los jovenes...pero prefiero que estén preparados a que cometan estupideces, ahora retírate, ya es tarde" le señalo la salida con su pequeño bastón.

"Gra-gracias, Recovery girl"

"Respira, por la nariz"

"Que"

"Respira por la nariz, es un consejo, tómalo o déjalo" dudas lo llenaron, pero no podía dejar esperando más a Mei.

x-x-x-x

'Espero Google no me haya decepcionado…' Izuku bajo los delgados shorts para encontrarse con algo increíble, la vagina de su novia.

Tenía vellos rosados de un tono más oscuro que su cabello, eran algo rizados, pero no por eso menos intrigantes, era natural y salvaje, igual que ella.

Sus labios eran sorprendentes, cubrian el interior, que era rosado y estaba temblando, al parecer estaba muy ansiosa.

'De verdad me está viendo ahí…' Mei estaba centrada en las reacciones de su novio, era como descubrir un elemento, pero más sexy.

"Mei...es mi primera vez haciendo esto, de hecho, es la primera vez que te veo desnuda...así que no esperes que lo haga muy bien o…" una mano se posó amorosamente en su cabello, acariciándolo como un cachorro.

"Izuku, todos mis experimentos tardan en ser perfectos, así que no te preocupes...aunque confío en ti, aprendes rápido~" su sonrisa y armoniosa voz lo relajo, ya era hora.

Sin esperar más Izuku beso por dentro uno de los muslos de Mei, ella solo gemía sutilmente, como con sus masajes.

Beso el otro, acercándose lentamente, pero disfrutando el proceso, usando su boca para masajear esos bellos muslos, lamiéndolos, con una mirada perdida en su chica.

"Mmm...IzuIzu, puedes ser un poco más fuerte? ya sabes mordiendo de verdad" no lograba sentirlo, eran como ligeros pellizcos, no como las chispas que debería sentir.

"Estas segura? no quiero hacerte daño" no quería dejar marcas, pero en realidad Mei era una chica dura, después de hacer tantos inventos su piel se había vuelto más resistente, si quería lograr que sintiera algo, tenía que hacerlo en serio.

"Si, tengo que sentirlo, como si masticaras una manzana, pero espera pongámonos cómodos~" Mei se movió para acostarse mejor en la cama, con su espalda sobre el respaldo, poniendo la almohada rápidamente para no matar el ambiente, su sonrisa presente en cada momento.

Izuku se acercó desde los pies de la cama, trepando con los puños y sus pies, como un depredador, Mei estaba hambrienta igual que él, antes de que bajara nuevamente, la chica levanto su mentón con su dedo índice.

"Quitate la ropa" Izuku trago saliva al escuchar su demanda, pero quien era el para negarle sus deseos?, cruzando sus brazos se quitó su camiseta, Mei dio un pequeño grito por la emoción, sus shorts también se fueron, pero no su ropa interior.

"Dije toda la ropa mi cielo~, si no te pones cómodo ahora, no sé cómo lo harás cuando sea el gran día" Su sonrojo se hizo más grande, pero aún tenía algo de duda.

No tenía la confianza suficiente para estar desnudo, ni siquiera frente al amor de su vida.

Mei se acercó y lo acaricio de las mejillas, para llevarlo a su pecho y refregar gentilmente su cara ahí.

"Porque siempre usas tus senos para consolarme?" la rodeo con sus brazos para sentir su calor.

"Porque sé que te gustan, ¿porque no los besas mientras te digo lo que pienso?" era una buena opción.

Izuku beso sobre sus pezones y al rededor, mientras su novia acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza.

"Sé que esto es nuevo para los dos, y que estoy siendo algo rápida, pero es porque no sé de qué otra manera demostrar cuanto te amo, cuanto significas para mí..."

A este punto Izuku ya se había detenido y solo observaba con atención lo que decía "Me haces sentir chispas siempre, y con cada cosa que hacemos las chispas son más grandes y…"

Mei vio sus ojos verdes, brillantes, fijos en ella, esperando su siguiente palabra.

"Pero no sé si tú te sientes así… de la forma que me siento yo" tenía los ojos brillando por unas lágrimas, estas situaciones la emocionaban.

Ahora Izuku entendía todo, era su forma de expresar su amor, y era tanto que apenas podía contenerse, eso explicaba sus rabietas y su asertividad, era su turno de sincerarse y corresponder los sentimientos de su adorada inventora.

Izuku se separó de su cómoda posición, pasando sus manos desde su espalda, sus hombros y su cuello.

"No es que no me sienta igual...es que no quiero hacer las cosas mal, si hago algo que no te gusta y te pierdo, por eso...por eso tengo miedo, pero no pienses que…" tomo su mano para llevarla suavemente a su entrepierna, por dentro de sus boxers.

Mei suspiro al sentir su dureza, estaba caliente y palpitando, solo por ella.

"No estoy tan excitado como tú, porque no es así, eres muy sexy MeiMei, me gustas mucho y también te amo mucho... y ahora voy a demostrarlo" Con una mano en su pecho la empujo suavemente a la almohada para que estuviera cómoda.

Mei estaba relajada por sus palabras, pero impaciente al sentir su pene en su mano, alguna idea tendría mas tarde.

Izuku se sacó sus boxers, era la primera vez que se veían desnudos, las luces seguían prendidas, Mei estaba hipnotizada por la vista, lo había visto en la mañana, pero verlo quitarse la ropa, era algo totalmente distinto.

Se agacho y soplo en su intimidad, ella tembló.

Fue a sus muslos, usando ambas manos para dejar su cabeza entre medio de ese paraíso, para morder de verdad.

"Ahhh~ eso está mejor" puso una mano en su cabeza para acariciarlo y otra en uno de sus senos para darle atención, esto parecía ir mejor.

'Guíate por sus reacciones, no vayas directo a su vagina, deja que lo disfrute…' mordía y besaba con fuerza, acercándose lentamente, Mei se volteo levemente a la derecha, Izuku se mantuvo en su lugar.

'Si ella se gira es porque quiere que alcance el lugar que ella quiere, alla voy…' se acercó a su coño con decisión, dando un sonoro beso en sus labios inferiores.

"Mmm...sigue así IzuIzu" después de unos momentos de besos, Izuku uso su lengua para lubricar todo el lugar, haciendo cirulos y espirales en el mismo lugar, era como hacer el abecedario con su lengua.

Viendo cómo se contraía, decidió ir más fuerte, colocando su mano derecha sobre su pubis, y su mano izquierda en su entrada, uso dos dedos para estimular su coño por dentro.

"Ohh mierda...si justo así, no pares"

'Vaya google no mentía, ahora solo mantente ahí…' si ella decía justo así, así era, ni más rápido ni más fuerte, solo así.

Asi se mantuvo por un par de minutos, besando su intimidad y chupándola con sus labios, enterrando sus dedos a un ritmo lento pero firme, ella era la que mandaba, estaba haciendo todo esto por ella, solo para ella.

"Estoy tan caliente Izuku, mira como esta mi clítoris" Izuku desvio la mirada para ver su mágico botón, estaba hinchado y colorado, no estaba oculto por su piel, así que pregunto.

"Puedo lamerlo?"

"Por favor hazlo y no seas gentil~"

Sin dejar de mover sus dedos, subió su boca, su aliento estaba caliente, y Mei no podía sentirse mejor, todos los estímulos la hacían retorcerse de placer, olvidando todos sus problemas, solo entregándose a su amado héroe.

Izuku saco toda su húmeda y caliente lengua para atender el clítoris, como un perro prácticamente, abriendo y cerrando, presionando, humectando, empezaba a gustarle, y el sabor no le molestaba en lo más mínimo.

Mei afirmo su cabeza ahí, estaba en el lugar preciso.

"Si quédate ahí "¡Tus dedos más rápido mas rápido ¡" Izuku obedeció, introduciendo a un ritmo más constante, pero su boca comenzaba a cansarse, la lengua era un musculo después de todo y tenía sus límites.

"Mmm...MeiMei estas cerca? No se cuanto pueda estar así"

"Solo un poco más Solo un poco más ¡pincha mi maldito clítoris con tu otra mano, no le des descanso ¡" estaba siendo muy honesta.

Izuku bajo su mano de su pubis y movió su clítoris de lado a lado, como si estuviera borrando un examen con una goma, las sensaciones abrumaron a la pelirrosa, llevándola al extremo.

"AAAAAH Tus dedos, tus malditos dedos, se sienten tan bien, tan bien ¡" estaba meneando sus caderas contra el rostro de Izuku, apretando sus senos con todas sus fuerzas.

'Debe estar cerca…' Izuku aferro su mano a su clítoris pinchándolo y lamiéndolo, respirando por la nariz para no arruinar el momento, uso todo a su alcance para llevarla al límite, Mei había llegado a su clímax.

"OHHHHH MIERDA OHHH MIERDA OOOOHHHH~" sus caderas se movían por si solas, espasmos increíbles llenaron su cuerpo, era como si una ola caliente la hubiera golpeado súbitamente, fue impresionante.

Al recuperar la consciencia vio que Izuku tenía la cara empapada, y se limpió con las sabanas, estaba sonriendo.

"Y como se sintió?" dijo como un cachorro a su amo.

Mei lo empujo y se dirigió directo a su entrepierna, estimulando su pene con su lengua como si fuera un helado, estaba muy excitada, y quería devolverle el favor.

"Wooow Mei no es necesario que-AGH Carajo" ya estaba erecto por los tratos de su novia, ella no tardo en engullir su pene hasta la base sin disgusto o incomodidad.

"Fue increíble, mucho mejor que ayer, sería injusto no dejarte en ese estado también~ además tu pene es tan delicioso y ya está viscoso es perfecto para chuparlo...Mmmmph Mmmmmph"

Izuku por instinto llevo sus manos a la cabeza de la chica, pero para detenerla de ir tan rápido, pero la mamada era tan buena que solo seguía el movimiento y en su propia lujuria dio una sugerencia.

"Ponlo en tus perfectos pechos y chupa la punta...por favor" tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba cansado y en éxtasis, estaba cerca.

"Como digas amorcito~" Que ya estuviera lubricado ayudo a que pasara más rápido entre sus tetas, con su lengua tocando la punta, volviéndolo loco.

'Se está sintiendo bien, que emoción~, ojalá su semen sepa a-' La pelirrosa sintió una presión en su cabeza, Izuku la estaba empujando para que tragara todo su pene en su garganta.

"AHHHH MEEEEI TRAGATELO TODO ¡"

"MMMPH MMMPH ¡" Mei estaba a su disposición, llegando hasta la garganta, sintió que su pene se hizo más grande con un latido, era ahora.

Una explosión de semen llego a su boca, no tanto para llenarla, pero era bastante, ella recibió cada gota con un placer inimaginable, sintiendo su pene llenarla completamente.

Izuku se desplomo sobre la cama, jadeando, apenas despierto 'Mi pene se siente increíble, casi me desmayo, es una salvaje '.

Pudo ver a su novia feliz, tragando su semen, pudo procesar la sexy imagen, para luego recostarse.

"Mmm...es más denso que la otra vez, hay que hacer esto todos los días~" Izuku no sabía si le daría el cuerpo, pero tenía que intentarlo, además que las mamadas de Mei se estaban haciendo mucho mejor con el tiempo.

"Crees que sea suficiente...por esta semana?"

Mei puso un dedo en su barbilla, para gatear hasta su novio y darle un beso, era extraño saborear sus fluidos, pero había mucho amor en su demostración, había sido mejor que antes.

"Creo que eso es un sí" dijo el peliverde abrazando a la chica con afecto.

'Esto es justo lo que necesitaba...ya se ¡' saliendo del abrazo busco esa agenda en su escritorio, para escribir algo rápidamente y volver con su novio.

"Que escribiste?"

"Una idea que tuve~"

En el papel decía en grandes letras y con un corazón al final 'El detector de stress', al parecer ya tenía una idea para la feria.

x-x-x-x

Bueno aquí esta, las cosas van lento pero seguro, estamos ya llegando al final de la historia, quedan dos capítulos, no sé si hacer un epilogo, pero de este nivel quedan dos capítulos, si les gusta este par, no se preocupen, hay más cosas en proceso, pero le daré un respiro a estos dos para no saturar el sitio, gracias a los que siguieron, a las reviews, y recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	6. La comunicación lo es todo

Bueno nadie es ajeno a lo que esta pasando en el mundo, han pasado varias cosas, casi pierdo el celular donde tenía todos los bocetos de toodas las historias, pero lo pude recuperar, para justo despues llegara la pandemia, siento que ahora mas que nunca hay que hacer este tipo de cosas, primero para no perder el juicio, y segundo para que la gente se entretenga en el encierro, espero les guste esta ya penultima parte de este fic, por cierto, un seguidor hizo una excelente review de todo el tema del chequeo sexual, leanlo, admito que eso fue un hueco en la trama para alargar mas el fic, pero dejando eso de lado ya no habran mas trucos baratos para alargar las cosas, espero su comprension.

x-x-x-x-x

"Supongo que por hoy fue suficiente, Gracias señora que repara a mi IzuIzu" dijo Mei saliendo de la enfermeria con una gran sonrisa.

"Tengo nombre, y nos vemos, espero tengas lo que necesites" dijo Recovery Girl despidiendose de la chica, habia sido otro dia provechoso.

Habian pasado seis dias desde su idea despues de ese encuentro con su novio, el detector de estres, trabajando con Recovery Girl desde la siguiente mañana, llevaba muy buenos avances, pero aún faltaba refinar un par de cosas, y no sabia como llegar a ese estandar.

Pero estaba algo ansiosa, o, mejor dicho, muy necesitada, Izuku estaba con examenes por lo que se levantaba muy temprano para no depertarla, por lo que solo tenian la noche para estar juntos, pero esas dos horas eran mas que suficiente para la joven pareja.

Mañana seria el gran dia en que por fin podrian tener el tan ansiado momento que ella quería, pero de momento usaba ese impulso para tener su proyecto lo mas avanzado posible y no arruinar su velada.

Llegando deprisa a su taller se puso a trabajar, todos estaban ocupados con sus propios proyectos, algunos muy grandes, otros no tanto, pero para efectos practicos el suyo era algo mediano.

Se trataba de un casco que media las lecturas de las hormonas, niveles de sangre y actividad cerebral ante diferentes estimulos, este conectado a una pantalla que evaluaba al sujeto, las lecturas funcionaban bien, pero el problema era que no resolvia nada en realidad, claro el invento detectaba con gran eficiencia que tan estresado estaba uno, pero no entregaba ninguna solucion inmediata, era un obstaculo que en este momento no sabia como superar.

Ademas de que su mente estaba llena con las divertidas reacciones de su novio al disfrutarlo en las sabanas, 'Solo un día mas, pero aun asi no se como terminar esto…'

Tratando de cambiar de aire, dejo el invento en progreso en su escritorio para salir a tomar aire y quizas almorzar, Izuku le decia siempre que no se saltara las comidas y que refrescar la mente normalmente le traia nuevas ideas.

Con una mano en su barbilla se retiro del salon, Powerloader la detuvo.

"Adonde vas? Aun es algo temprano"

"Voy a almorzar para refrescar mi cabeza, asi despues puedo trabajar hasta la noche" dijo sin divagar.

"Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo" dijo el profesor mirando sus papeles, aparentando hacer algo.

La chica se fue con buen ritmo a la cafeteria, esperaba encontrarse con su novio ya que el siempre almorzaba a esa hora.

El maestro al ver que ya no se veia ningun mechon rosa, marco rapidamente en su telefono para decir "Ya se fue, apresurate".

x-x-x-x

La cafeteria era un lugar que encontraba interesante, era como una gran maquina, todo funcionaba ordenado y como tenía que ser, aunque lo mas interesante era como variaban los platos de cada alumno.

De simples sopas, a autenticas barbacoas, y todo salia de la misma cocina, ella siempre pedia el arroz blanco con pollo a la plancha, le gustaba como sabia y era rapido de tragar, lo mejor cuando no quería perder el tiempo.

Al retirar su bandeja, se dirigio a la pequeña pantalla realizando su pedido, y en un par de minutos, su almuerzo estaba listo.

Normalmente se sentaba con su adorado heroe, pero no lo podia ver por ningun lado, asi que se acerco a su grupo de amigos, ellos algo deberian saber, era mas eficiente que llamarlo.

Era el tipo que tenía el pelo bicolo y el tipo al cual habia engañado en el festival deportivo, no recordaba sus nombres.

Estaban conversando tranquilamente, cuando estridentemente la chica se sento frente a ellos.

"Hey, saben donde esta Izuku? No lo veo desde ayer, y quiero verlo, como sea que se llamen"

Los chicos sabiendo la naturaleza de la chica no se hicieron problema, y simplemente respondieron la pregunta.

"Midoriya ha estado estudiando todos los dias, creo que es porque tiene que viajar desde tus cuartos a los nuestros en la mañana y eso le quita tiempo" dijo el hijo de Endeavor sin muchos animos.

"Asi es, le he dicho que debe regular mejor sus comidas, sobre todo en esta epoca de examenes, pero no me escucha, ha estado muy ocupado" dijo el chico de lentes moviendo los brazos de arriba a abajo.

'Con suerte puede comer...sera mi culpa' la chica perdio su mirada en su plato, mientras los chicos la miraban con intriga, pero como heroes que eran sabian que tenian que hacer algo.

"Quieres un poco?" dijo el bicolor, enseñando una cucharada de soba a la chica.

"Que?"

"Bueno es lo que a mi me gusta y quizas te guste" dijo sin mucha expresion.

La chica tomo la cuchara con algo de duda y se la llevo a la boca, estaba algo triste asi que recibio el gesto, eso era lo que le decia Izuku, de que la gente tenía empatia o algo asi.

Al saborearlo noto que no estaba mal, pero preferia su arroz con pollo, pero era cosa de gustos.

El chico de lentes tosio para llamar la atención de ambos, "Si conoces a Midoriya tan bien como nosotros sabes que no esta haciendo nada malo, solo que tiende a sobre exigirse un poco, mañana es nuestro ultimo examen asi que no tienes de que preocuparte".

La chica vio a los dos chicos otra vez, extrañada de tanta gratitud, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, "¿Porque me ayudan? digo ni siquiera se sus nombres"

"Haces feliz a Midoriya, eso es suficiente" dijo el chico del soba mirandola a los ojos, no parecia mentir.

Eso la puso en foco para no distraerse mas y poder volver al trabajo, termino rapidamente y se despidio de ambos, sin siquiera recordar sus nombres.

"En realidad son tal para cual" dijo Iida con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, tanto que da miedo" dijo Todoroki sorbiendo otra porcion de soba, le gustaba mucho el soba.

x-x-x-x

De regreso en el taller penso en afinar un poco mas el invento, pero algo nuevo habia conseguido en su almuerzo.

'A las personas les gustan distintas cosas...quien lo diria' con esa nueva infromacion penso en que tendria que probar su invento en varias personas, pero de ahi a que estuvieran dispuestas, ese seria un gran problema.

Pensando en los pasos a seguir, llego nuevamente al taller, notando que estaba un poco mas limpio, y era porque todos sus inventos habian desaparecido.

"¡¿Que?! ¡¿Dónde se fueron mis bebes?!" grito llamando la atencion de todo el salon.

Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero su profesor fue el que hablo.

"Como se acerca la presentación se tenía que dejar solamente los inventos en competencia, además ocupaban un cuarto de la sala, ¿no crees que es un poco excesivo?" dijo Powerloader tratando de calmar a su alumna.

"Está bien, pero ¿dónde están? No se que haria si los perdiera" dijo preocupada, era como si le secuestraran a un hijo, o bueno decenas de ellos.

"Todos los inventos fueron a una bodega, cuando termine la exposicion te dire donde estan, de no ser asi no podras centrarte en tu proyecto, en el que te queda solo una semana si mal no recuerdo" dijo con un tono mas alto, recordando a todo el curso la fecha limite.

El resto siguio trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado, pero ella fue algo distraida a su meson, el casco seguia ahi, asi que decidio hacer pruebas, pero necesitaba voluntarios.

"Oigan nadie quiere probar mi invento? Les juro que no es peligroso, ¡al menos un sesenta por ciento!" todos se miraron con terror, ninguno fue lo suficientemente valiente, o temerario como para probarse tan vistoso casco de color metal.

"Powerloader nadie quiere ayudarme, usted lo hara?" dijo con ojitos de perro, pero el docente ni se inmuto.

"Lo siento Mei, si te ayudo a ti tendre que ayudar a todos aqui, y va contra la competencia, tienen que arreglarselas solos" dijo rotundamente.

Mei se volvio triste a su asiento, no habia sido un buen dia, 'IzuIzu se lo probaria sin dudarlo…', en momentos como este era donde mas lo necesitaba, pero estaba ocupado y no quería molestarlo, habian sido demasiados los cuidados que se habia tomado, y no quería afectar su desempeño como estudiante.

Se sentia rara y confundida, era como estar herido de la mente, habia un nombre para la gente que ayudaba en esas cosas.

"Sensei hay algun psicologo en UA?"

Powerloader la vio con sorpresa, era extraño que pidiera ayuda de ese tipo, pero era un progreso, y por protocolo tenía que darle una respuesta.

"Si tenemos una, pero es algo extravagante…"

x-x-x-x

"Tu eres la novia de Midoriya, eres mucho mas linda de lo que recordaba pasa, pasa~"

Dijo alegremente Midnight, la consejera escolar, al menos de los de tercer año, tenía un diplomado en psicologia el cual Nezu le habia sugerido hacer, no era tan profesional como para recetar antidepresivos, pero era una buena escucha.

"La conozco?" dijo Mei con algo de sospecha, no recordaba a esta sensual mujer.

"Deberias dulzura~, pero en fin que te trae aqui? ¿no serán problemas de pareja o sí?"

Mei no estaba segura si sacar a flote sus temas privados, pero esta mujer era profesora de Izuku y los rumores decian que era experta en ciertos temas, decidió dejarse llevar, no es como si tuviera otra opción.

"Bueno...resulta que estoy haciendo este proyecto, pero me estanque, y ultimamente Izuku ha estado durmiendo conmigo porque tenía insomnio, y cada vez que quiero avanzar...solo pienso en el, y lo bien que me hace sentir, pero no puedo estar con el siempre, pero el me hace sentir tan…"

"Especial?" dijo Nemuri sin mucho esfuerzo, ya habia leido la situacion.

"Si…" dijo la pelirrosa mirando el piso.

"Sientate, esto puede tardar" dijo señalando los dos puffs que habian en la pequeña sala, habia una mesa con galletas y café, dentro de todo era acogedora.

"No tienes que preocuparte por nada, esta habitación está aislada y yo por contrato no puedo decir nada de lo que digas sin tu consentimiento, no es mi primer rodeo" dijo la profesora con confianza y comprension en sus palabras.

"Okay...no se como seguir..." muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, pero para eso estaba Nemuri.

"Empecemos por tu proyecto, es algo que no puede ser pospuesto y al parecer te tiene algo preocupada, ¿de qué se trata?" estaba interesada en esta chica, cualquier chica que pudiera descifrar al manojo de nervios de Midoriya merecia su atencion.

"Es un detector de estres, revisa indicadores fisiologicos que muestran que tan estresada esta una persona." Sabia la descripción casi de memoria.

"Eso suena bastante increible" dijo con asombro.

"No lo se si lo sea...solo ve si alguien esta estresado, pero no le entrega ninguna solucion, siento que esta incompleto, todos mis bebes deben funcionar para algo, si no no estan listos"

"Bebes?" dijo la pelinegra con algo de intriga, esperaba no fuera lo que pensaba, de ser asi tendria una conversacion seria con Midoriya, muy seria y tal vez sensual.

"Asi les digo a mis inventos, yo les doy vida despues de todo" se sentia muy parlanchina ultimamente, aunque se sentia bien liberar todo lo que pensaba.

"Oh...menos mal, pero siguiendo con tu proyecto, ¿De dónde salió la idea?"

Mei se sonrojo un poco al recordar como surgió su invento, pero era una buena pregunta.

"Estábamos con Izuku…y se me ocurrió, estaba muy relajada, y sentí que sería útil un invento que le dijera a las personas que necesitan para relajarse"

Nemuri estaba intrigada, tenía bastante potencial y la verdad quería un poco de chisme, todos los alumnos eran algo aburridos, pero estos dos eran otra cosa.

"Suena interesante…que te relaja a ti? "

"Estar con Izuku…en mi habitación, tocándonos…sin ropa" dijo sin pensar.

"Vaya no pensé que estuvieran tan avanzados…, pero de no estar con él, ¿qué harías?" quería saber más.

"No lo sé, es lo único que tengo aparte de ser inventora, y fue por ser inventora que lo conoci, ¿estoy siendo dependiente?" estaba uniendo los puntos.

"Mmm es algo pronto para hacer esa afirmación, ¿no tienes algún pasatiempo? no lo sé, dibujar, pintar, cantar" quería indagar un poco mas.

"Nah, me quitan tiempo de trabajo, si me enfoco solo en hacer bebes sere muy buena haciendolo, es logico" no le gustaba perder el tiempo.

'Es un genio, y sabe los limites de su potencial...hay que ir mas por ese lado'

"De cierta manera, tu relacion con Izuku es tu escape, pero aun asi deberias tener una forma de relajarte sin el, uno nunca sabe" dijo la pelinegra cruzando sus sensuales piernas.

"No lo sé, ¿que podría hacer?" la verdad era una persona simple, pero era efectiva.

"Fotografia quizas, de los paisajes o de las cosas que te gustan, usas esos ojos tuyos para mirar de cerca todo lo que puedes, pero con las fotos puedes conservar eso para siempre"

Mei digerio lo que habia escuchado, y tenía razon, a veces veia cosas que le llamaban la atencion, pero solia olvidarlas, quizas tomaria el consejo.

"Ahora, volviendo a tu proyecto, si lo que quieres es ayudar, pregunta"

"Que?"

"Eso, si quieres saber que relaja a las personas, pregúntales que los hace sentir mejor, recuerda que todos somos diferentes, y lo que te relaja a ti, puede que no relaje a otro"

"OHHH!" se le habia prendido el foco, era tan simple, cada quien tenía gustos distintos, solo habia que crear un algoritmo que hiciera las preguntas, analizando las señales del cerebro, para identificar la señal correcta, quizás los chicos del almuerzo sirvan como voluntarios.

"Estas bien?" Midnight se preocupo por el arranque de la chica, de verdad que eran tal para cual.

"Si, ¡mejor que nunca !, usted sabe cómo hacer estas cosas de preguntar y escuchar a la gente, vendré en un rato, no se vaya, ¡adiós!" y asi la pelirrosa salio como un rayo.

Midnight sonrio, esperando que su relacion siguiera su curso natural, aunque tenian que descubirlo solos.

x-x-x-x

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, habia recien llegado de estar un buen rato con la orientadora haciendo las preguntas, pero necesitaba mas tiempo para calibrar la maquina, y necesitaba a su principe para tener ese empuje para la ultima semana.

Estaba esperandolo en la cocina de los dormitorios 3-H, normalmente cenaban, se bañaban, por separado, no era necesario dar ese paso aun, y luego tenian su rato juntos hasta que ambos se durmieran.

Pero un mensaje llego a su celular, era de Izuku, lo leyo en voz alta.

"He escuchado que tu proyecto va muy bien, estoy muy feliz por eso, Aww si es una ternurita, espera hay más, pero surgió un problema, no podre ir hoy ...a los cuartos, estoy muy atras en los estudios y no quiero arriesgar estas ultimas notas...lo siento"

Al terminar de leer se sentó en el sofá que estaba cerca, estaba muy triste, pero no podía enojarse con él, era su responsabilidad, el nunca interfería en las de ellas, ¿porque las personas eran tan complejas?, sus bebes siempre hacian lo que ella decia, pero no era lo mismo, no era el mismo tacto, el mismo amor.

Sacando un par de galletas de la alacena subio a su cuarto lentamente, pensando en como podria dormir hoy sin su adorado novio.

Al llegar vio que todo estaba relativamente ordenado, pero habia algo que no pertenecia ahi, era el pijama de Izuku.

Dejo sus cosas en el escritorio y se puso comoda, sacandose la corbata y la falda, para dejar sus botas cerca de la puerta, dejandola sola con su blusa y sus panties en su sensual figura.

Se saco su cintillo, para dejar su pelo suelto, al sentarse en la cama pudo sentir la escencia de ambos, del shampoo de manzanilla de ella, el cual el le habia regalado, y el de su cabello con olor a menta, se acosto poniendo su cara en la almohada.

Para luego tomar la prenda, era su polera, la que ya llevaba dias usando, podia sentir el sudor y olor de el y ella, se intoxico oliendo hasta que su sangre comenzo a hervir.

"IzuIzu...te extraño tanto" una de sus manos paso desde su vientre, hasta posarse sobre su delgada ropa interior, contagiando el calor que sentia.

Tomo su celular, para revisar sus preciadas fotos otra vez, estaba condicionada a estar de mas animo en la noche, su libido subia y solo quería seguir con la corriente.

Cuando llego a las fotos suspiro, era tan guapo a sus ojos, pero no era lo mismo, no se equiparaba, a las expresiones que hacia cuando devoraba su miembro, o cuando el tomaba las riendas de la situacion y se veia como un tigre al acecho, en un intento desesperado, lo llamo.

La espera la estaba matando, decidio comer las galletas para matar el tiempo 'Estan muy buenas' eran de chocolate.

"Hola? Mei que sucede? ya deberías estar durmiendo son como las nueve, ¿te bañaste? cenaste? Recuerda que no puedes dormir con ropa…"

Su voz sonaba cansada, pero aun asi recordaba todos sus cuidados, se sintio muy amada u querida, lo que lo hizo extrañarlo mas.

"IzuIzu...te extraño mucho, por favor ven, te deseo, te necesito" habia suplica en su voz, pero no sabia que mas hacer.

"MeiMei… solo sera por hoy, sabes que, si tuviera la oportunidad lo haria sin pensar, pero no es asi…"

"Y si...me mandas algo?"

"Algo como que?"

"Fotos…" Si Izuku no podia estar ahi en carne y hueso, al menos que estuviera en su pantalla, en tiempo real.

"Fotos...de que?" se habia formado un nudo en su garganta, Mineta y Kaminari a veces mencionaban esas cosas, pero eran solo memes, ¿no podía ser real?, o si?

"De ti...desnudo" dijo recostandose, con una almohada en su espalda, preparandose para el show.

"Pe-pe-pero Mei...po-porque?" no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar, fue a poner el cerrojo solo por si las moscas.

"Porque a esta hora ya estamos besandonos y tocandonos...y no creo que pueda dormir sin satisfacerme, es tu culpa por consertime demasiado~" su animo mejoraba al escucharlo, y sabia donde darle para que cediera.

'Mierda es verdad' Izuku medito un poco, si solo eran fotos no tomaria demasiado, podria estudiar hasta la media noche y despertar a las siete de la mañana sin problemas, además de que el tambien extrañaba a su sexy inventora a estas horas de la noche.

"E-esta bien dame un momento" estaba con su uniforme de UA, rapidamente se quito los pantalones para quedar en sus boxers negros y su camisa semi abierta, era bastante funcional.

La pelirrosa estaba expectante, con su mano libre tocando gentilmente sus zonas erogenas, comenzaba a calentarse.

"Ahi esta" escucho decir a su peliverde, al ver la pantalla y buscar en su chat, lo vio, pero estaba con ropa aun, pero veia sus rosados labios cerrados por la verguenza, al igual que sus ojos desviados de la camara, podia ver algo de sus pectorales y sus piernas, el espejo del baño era un buen lugar para eso, pero no era suficiente.

"Querido IzuIzu, yo dije desnudo~, y no me salgas con que tienes verguenza de tu cuerpo, no es como que no te haya visto antes~, tal vez necesitas un pequeño premio" sin verguenza desabrocho los botones de su blusa para dejar respirar a sus voluptuosos senos, sus rosados pezones, erectos por la anticipacion, subio la camara y sonrio mostrando sus dientes, la cara que sabia mas la gustaba.

'Ojalá no se desmaye, aunque me ha visto con menos ropa…'

'Santo dios…' Izuku estaba atonito al ver a su sexy novia en su celular, reconocia esos bellos senos a la perfeccion, y al parecer su pene tambien, que ya comenzaba a reaccionar a sus encantos.

"Y que te parece?" dijo Mei sabiendo lo cachondo que estaba su novio, sus panties comenzaban a descender.

"Te ves muy sexy...MeiMei" el calor lo invadio, desabrocho toda su camisa, mostrando su abdomen, su bulto mas notable, otra foto en el espejo.

La inventora se sentia tan deseada atraves de la llamada, vio la nueva foto y suspiro, al ver es bulto que tan bien conocia, y ver mas del grandioso fisico de su heroe.

Siendo creativa, se quito la blusa, y la lanzo lejos, otra vez con su camara, llevo uno de sus pezones a su boca, para morderlo, al parecer si alcanzaba, mientras la otra, abria su rosado coño, en gloria y majestad.

"Asi de humeda y caliente me tienes IzuIzu, me deseas?" dijo gimiendo, estaba frotandose con un ritmo mas rapido.

"Dios Mei, ¡creo que voy a masturbarme viéndote!" se fue a su cama, y bajando sus boxers comenzo a subir y bajar su mano, estaba tan excitado, se sentia tan bien tocarse mientras veia a su chica hacer lo mismo.

"Enviame una foto de eso, por favor~" al pasar unos segundos, la pelirrosa recibio una foto de la vista de Izuku, iba desde sus pectorales, a su abdomen, a su glorioso pene en su mano, la cabeza estaba hinchada y brillante, la chica por instinto fue a lamer la foto.

"Ishuku, lo quiero, lo quiero, quiero tu pene, quiero tocarte, quiero sentirte~" su mano fue a su clitoris, para rozarlo con mas intencion, quería venirse, y muy fuerte.

"Agh Mei ! eres tan sexy y tan cachonda, siento que voy a explotar" su mano estaba apretando mas fuerte, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo acelerado, se centraba en sus senos, sus erectos y rosados pezones que estaba acostumbrado a masticar y lamer, su suave cintura que amaba acariciar, y su húmedo coño que adoraba comer, al parecer sería una sesión rápida.

"Explota mi amor !, por favor, dame tu semen, quiero ver como te vienes por mi" sus gemidos ahogaron la llamada, el celular estaba al lado, ahora complacia su coño con ambas manos, una entrando un par de dedos en su interior mientras el otro acariciaba su botón mágico, quería sentir algo más caliente, más grande, pero era lo único que tenia ahora.

"AGHHHH MEII" usando sus ultimas fuerzas apreto su polla con fuerza, logrando disparar un torrente de semen, el cual cayo en su abdomen, dejandolo sin aire.

"OHHHHH IZUKU" enterró sus dedos muy profundos, mientras grababa la imagen del pene de su novio en su memoria, era lo que necesitaba.

Ambos jadeaban en la llamada, no podían fingir esas reacciones, tenían que ser ellos.

"Eso fue...nuevo" dijo el peliverde recuperando la compostura, tendría que limpiarse con algo.

"Si...fue genial" dijo Mei viendo que tendría que cambiar sus sabanas.

"Oye...solo será por hoy, lo prometo" escucho decir Izuku con su voz seria.

Ella sonrió y se relajó en la cama, moviéndose para acostarse como si estuviera ahí, pero el teléfono cumplía su función.

"Está bien…" dijo aceptando su situación, en realidad no era tan malo como pensaba.

"Tengo que limpiarme...y luego terminar de estudiar, buenas noches MeiMei, descansa" pero ella todavía tenía que decir algo.

"Buenas noches IzuIzu~Te amo!" dijo con mucha energía, la poca que le quedaba la verdad, había sido un día pesado.

Izuku rio al escuchar tan bellas palabras, a veces no parecía real, que una chica tan bella y única lo amara, pero todo valdría la pena.

"Yo también te amo, nos vemos mi sexy inventora" dijo tratando de ser un poco más coqueto, aunque no era rival para ella.

"No vas a saber que te golpeo cuando acaba contigo mi gran heroe~" dijo cortando la llamada, sabiendo el manojo de nervios que debe estar hecho ahora.

Se levantó lentamente para desvestirse completamente para ducharse, saco las húmedas sabanas, para poner otras, y camino hasta su escritorio para ver que tareas tenía para mañana, la rutina que había formado con Izuku se estaba quedando, y la verdad se sentía mucho mejor, con más control y menos estrés, hoy dormiría muy bien.

x-x-x-x

Bueno queda poquito, espero les haya gustado, y la verdad esperen muchas historias, ya que en el encierro no hay nada más que hacer, recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.


	7. La gran noche

Bueno queda poquito, espero les haya gustado, y la verdad esperen muchas historias, ya que en el encierro no hay nada más que hacer, recuerden cualquiera puede escribir.

X-X-X-X

La luz entraba tenuemente a la habitación, llegando a sus ojos para despertarla.

Al mover su cuerpo noto que estaba sola, ningún contacto que la abrazara o acariciara, solo el lado frio de la cama.

El cambio de temperatura la estimulo, lo suficiente para que abriera los ojos y evaluara sus entornos.

Al despertar relajada recordó la sensual llamada que había tenido con su novio, pero al sentir felicidad, también sintió pena, de no estar con él ahora, se había vuelto muy dependiente y no le gustaba.

Pero también le gustaba porque sacaba lo mejor de ella, aun no entendía muy bien esto del amor, pero, en fin, hoy era el gran día, y eso le subía los ánimos.

x-x-x-x

Al desayunar algo ligero se dirigió al taller para refinar su proyecto más importante para la feria, ya había escrito la mayoría de los algoritmos, pero aun necesitaba detectar lo más importante, la solución.

Recordando las palabras de esa psicóloga muy cercana,' Lo que te relaje a ti no necesariamente relaje a otros', pero después de tener una buena noche de sueño, había entendido lo que había querido decir.

Lo que había hecho su invento algo mucho más complejo, ¿cómo lograba encontrar ese punto exacto para cada persona?

"Necesito pensar en algo que lo mida...pero como mides el placer?" muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, sus agitadas veladas con su novio, por ejemplo, pero él ahora estaba en exámenes y no podía molestarlo.

Pensó en las dos personas que podían ayudarla.

"No hay tiempo que perder, ¡Sensei volveré en un rato Adiós!" dijo con su cabello volando por lo rápido de su salida.

x-x-x-x

"Si me arrastraste a la enfermería debe ser por algo importante" dijo Midnight al caminar rápidamente junto a ella en los pasillos de UA.

"Es que estoy...estancada, y las dos me ayudaron a avanzar así que quizás con los dos logre terminar este bebe de una vez por todas" dijo la pelirrosa irrumpiendo en la pulcra sala.

Al entrar súbitamente, la anciana se sorprendió un poco, para luego suspirar "Y pensé que sería un día tranquilo... ¿que necesitas? y porque trajiste a otra profesora?"

"Quería resolver un par de cosas respecto a mi proyecto, ¡pero no hay tiempo necesito respuestas!" dijo sentando a las dos señoras en la camilla más cercana.

Para luego arrastrar una pizarra y comenzar a dibujar.

"Como tienes tiempo para esto?" le dijo la anciana a su colega en voz baja, mientras la joven inventora seguía haciendo bosquejos.

"Ya en tercer año no hay tantas clases en los salones, además el invento de esta chica me interesa bastante~" Nemuri tenía la intuición de que esto saldría de una manera muy peculiar.

"Ahí está, ¡bien observen!" era todo un esquema bastante preciso de lo que tenía hasta ahora, la anticipación de su día y la presión de la entrega la tenían de un ánimo muy intenso, estaba ansiosa.

"Que es esa cosa? ¿arte moderno?" dijo la enfermera revisando unos reportes.

"Es mi bebe!, les diré como funciona, les pongo este casco a las personas, luego deben responder las preguntas en la pantalla, el casco lee señales del cerebro que indican dopamina y serotonina, las cuales son responsables del placer, el punto es...es que no sé cuál es la medida que gatilla una liberación total, es decir que tan fuerte debe ser la solución para cada individuo" dijo rápidamente esperando que la entendieran.

Midnight tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja "Relájate Chiyo, este es mi territorio~" dijo acercándose a la chica lentamente.

"Si logro entender, necesitas un sujeto de prueba, o más de uno diría yo, y que experimenten una forma de placer muy intensa, ¿no es así?"

"Si! algo así…" al escuchar placer tantas veces, sus piernas se juntaban, sentía una comezón terrible en su entre pierna, pero no podía rascarse desde fuera.

"Mmm ya veo...dime Mei, que te relaja a ti, no omitas detalles, ayer dijiste estar con Izuku siendo íntimos, pero exactamente que, recuerda que somos las dos profesionales así que no tienes que temer" dijo mirando a su colega con una malévola sonrisa.

'Esto roza en lo poco ético...pero he ayudado mucho a esa chiquilla y si su invento tiene éxito sería un gran logro para la escuela y para su carrera...incluso podrían contratarme un asistente por los aportes' medito la veterana mientras la pelinegra hacía de las suyas.

"Bueno...estamos en mi cama, tocándonos, desnudos, mucho...la última vez que estuvimos juntos él puso su boca en mi...vagina" dijo mirando al piso, no sabía porque sentía vergüenza, si lo pensaba todo el día, pero al decirlo en voz alta era algo totalmente distinto.

"Vaya...chico travieso, ¿y lograste llegar al clímax? ya sabes esa parte gloriosa cuando explotas de placer~" dijo suavemente mirando las acciones de la chica, parecía ansiosa.

"Si...porque me pregunta todas estas cosas? es raro"

La profesora rio "Porque es exactamente lo que necesitas para tu invento"

"Que?" dijo la pelirrosa incrédula.

"Necesitas una lectura de un momento de puro éxtasis, eso se consigue con experiencias fuertes, ¿dime...tu e Izuku? ¿son vírgenes?"

"Lo son, ambos están limpios" dijo Chiyo levantándose para ver de cerca el dibujo 'la lectura esta algo dispersa, tiene que modificar la zona'

Mientras la anciana evaluaba la parte biológica del proyecto, Midnight se adentraba cada vez más en la siquis de la chica.

"Que sorpresa...y porque es eso Mei? ¿Una chica tan atrevida como tú ya lo habría tenido atado a la cama montándolo por horas no crees?" le encantaba hacer estas cosas.

"Él dijo que quería hacerlo especial...de hecho hoy después de sus exámenes íbamos a juntarnos" dijo mirando la pizarra para no distraerse, esa comezón era muy irritante, y hablar más del tema solo lo hacía peor.

"Esto no podría ser mejor~, escúchame, hay una cosa que se llama gratificación retrasada, es básicamente renunciar a una recompensa ahora para obtener otra mucho...mucho mejor~" dijo relamiendo sus labios, viendo como la chica se retorcía en su lugar.

'Debe estar muy frustrada...es justo lo que necesita' dijo sabiendo la respuesta para su problema.

"Y eso que tiene que ver? Solo ha sido muy molesto tener que esperar, no me gusta…"

"Oh no sabes lo que hablas...dime sabes lo que es el edging?" dijo sentándose en la camilla para cruzar sus largas y sensuales piernas.

"No...pero suena interesante" dijo Mei sintiendo como sus pezones comenzaban a frotarse contra sus sostén.

'Apenas salga de aquí iré a mi cuarto a…'

"En cortas palabras, es llegar hasta el límite...y volver, sentir que te vas por la cima de la montaña rusa, para frenar~"

"¡¿Que?! y para que rayos haría eso?" dijo molesta, para que querría detener algo tan bueno?

"De hecho tiene sentido…" dijo la anciana llamando la atención de las dos, mientras escribía algo en el pizarrón.

"Hace que toda la experiencia sea aún más fuerte, el hombre expulsa mucho más semen de lo normal, y la mujer puede llegar a un estado de éxtasis más largo, es ciencia no estoy mintiendo, aunque me pagaran" dijo acomodando sus lentes.

"Vaya Chiyo...quien diría que supieras del tema?" dijo riendo la heroína.

"No solo soy una anciana aburrida, tuve buenos tiempos sabes" dijo para sentarse junto a su colega.

"En fin, en resumen, hoy cuando tengas tu momento, habla con tu querido novio, ponte esos cascos feos de tu máquina, aunque un visor seria mas cómodo, se van a mover mucho...y vean hasta donde pueden llegar, y viendo cómo te estas retorciendo...vas a tener que mucha fuerza de voluntad, claro si quieres que tu proyecto salga bien" una sonrisa muy sensual decoraba su bello rostro.

Mei estaba abrumada por todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, solo tenía unas horas, pero podía con esto, era una prueba más para su camino al éxito...y probablemente el mejor orgasmo de su vida hasta la fecha, pero aun así tenía una duda.

"Está bien...lo entiendo, nada de acción hasta hoy en la noche, es por la ciencia supongo... ¿pero no hay ninguna forma de que podamos hacerlo...sin protección?" dijo curiosa, al saber que su novio se convertiría en una fuente de semen, quería sentir la experiencia completa.

"Mmm Chiyo no tienes una de esas máquinas para ver si es día seguro? ¿o esas pastillas para el día después que casi no fallan?" dijo la pelinegra meneando sus piernas arriba y abajo, ella estaba algo ansiosa también.

"Agh...nunca tendré un día tranquilo, ven esto será rápido"

"Supongo que mi trabajo aquí termino~, y recuerda, no importa lo bien que se sienta, puede sentirse aún mejor" dijo susurrando a los oídos de la chica.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, la sola anticipación la estaba matando, quería que Izuku la tomara de la cintura, la lanzara a una cama y…

"Muerde una toalla, eso ayuda a aguantar, pero no todo el día, es hasta peligroso que estés así de excitado por tanto tiempo, podrías cometer errores en tu invento o peor...montar la primera cosa que se te cruce, intenta relajarte, un día en el spa lo hace para mí, aunque no voy hace años" la aconsejo la enfermera al ver como temblaba por su cachondez.

"Eso nunca! IzuIzu es el único en mi corazón...de hecho eso me ha afectado estos días, lo extraño mucho, pero sé que no debería ser así, pero no puedo evitarlo" sus inseguridades salieron a flote, además de ni siquiera escuchar la última parte.

"Amor es amor, no lo controlas, pero puedes usarlo para hacer cosas buenas, y no te sientas mal, son jóvenes y estas cosas son nuevas para ustedes, solo tienen que hablar y ser sinceros, el resto no es tan difícil, los jóvenes de hoy les dan demasiadas vueltas a las cosas, aprovecha tu tiempo, es lo único que no vuelve" dijo para buscar en una de las gavetas los instrumentos.

"Hablar y ser sinceros…" al ya tener un panorama para todo el día, solo quedaba lo peor, esperar.

x-x-x-x

Mientras el sol se escondía ella seguía trabajando, refinando cada vez más su máquina, de el gran armatoste que era, al pequeño dispositivo que era ahora, era como una radio con una pantalla táctil, con unos agujeros para conectar los nuevos visores.

Había tomado el consejo de Midnight y había hecho los cables ligeros y largos para que no la molestaran en sus actividades, además era más posible que la gente se probara eso a el gigante casco que era antes, la visera era flexible y liviana, además de que no apretaba, así podía medir varias mediciones y guardarlas en su nuevo invento, aunque quería hacerlos inalámbricos pero su concentración se había visto afectada.

Pero aun la toalla seguía ahí, en su boca, prácticamente usando todo su apetito sexual para impulsarse a calibrar su proyecto, ¿Izuku haría lo mismo? ¿Reprimir toda su virilidad para poder rendir bien en sus exámenes? Esperaba que sí, no quería ser la única necesitada en su relación.

Pero eso también la hacía pensar en otras cosas, eventualmente las cosas volverían a la normalidad, el tendría que volver a ser héroe de tiempo completo, y ella también a volvería a estar más horas en su taller para poder ser la mejor inventora que podía ser.

Aun así, muy en el fondo no quería perder lo que tenía ahora, sus cuidados y cariños, la cercanía e intimidad a la que habían llegado, despertó nuevas facetas que nunca habría creído tener.

Al ajustar el ultimo tornillo tomo un visor y lo puso en su muñeca para probar como era la iniciación.

Una pequeña descarga se sintió, recorriendo todo su brazo derecho.

"Mmmph...agh maldición" al sacarse el accesorio, anoto que era soportable para ella, y como todos los héroes estaban locos y no sabían cuidarse, esa leve descarga no debería ser gran problema.

Pero la vibración seguía ahí, Mei no sabía porque seguía así, su mano bajando lentamente hasta quedar sobre su falda, su voluntad disipándose poco a poco, estaba sola en el taller, nadie lo sabría, su ansiado clímax al alcance de su mano.

La vibración persistió, pero pudo notar que no era su brazo, sino su celular.

Era su novio.

"Hmha...blah" escupió la toalla para hablar correctamente, quien diría que hubiera funcionado tanto tiempo, pero ahora que escuchaba su voz, no habría tanta paciencia, lo necesitaba en todos los maravillosos sentidos que podía necesitar una chica como ella.

"MeiMei? ¿estás bien? sigues en el taller? ¿almorzaste? dime por favor que estas usando ropa interior…" escuchar la nerviosa voz de su amado la hizo sonreír, además de que siempre se preocupaba de ella.

"Responderé en orden, si, si, si y si...pero la verdad ya no quiero estar con ropa interior mucho tiempo…" dijo con un tono suave y coqueto, prácticamente rogando por su presencia.

"Ah...ah sí? eh bueno...yo termine mis exámenes hace un rato, ¿y quería saber si ya estabas libre?" estaba tan ansioso, la anticipación lo estaba matando.

"La verdad acababa de terminar, te espero en mi habitación para..."

"En realidad...no va a ser en tu habitación, ¿puedes venir al Ground Beta? ya sabes dónde has probado algunos de tus inventos…"

La había tomado por sorpresa, pero acepto sin dudar, confiaba mucho en él.

"Estaré ahí en un santiamén" dijo cortando para ordenar sus cosas y largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, hoy era su noche.

Izuku miro su gran obra y dijo "Bien está todo listo, excepto una cosa" rápidamente busco en sus contactos a su profesor, quería corroborar su petición "Y bien Sensei, ¿es factible?"

x-x-x-x

El cielo estaba anaranjado, pero cada vez más oscuro, hubiera traído una linterna, pero al llegar a los edificios de entrenamiento noto una luz diferente a la de los focos, era amarilla y un poco más fuerte.

Con algo de prisa y con su cargada mochila se acercó, fue algo peculiar.

Era una gran carpa azul, del porte de un salón, pudo ver una figura moviéndose muy rápido, tenía que ser él.

"IzuIzu? ¿eres tú?" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Sus muslos se apretaron por la impaciencia 'Solo un poco más'

"Mei? ¿ya llegaste? eh...espera un poco" la luz se apagó y el salió, estaba con su uniforme de UA, solo que sin el saco y con la corbata algo suelta, se veía casual.

"Hola querida-Mmph" la chica ya se había abalanzado a robar sus labios, al pasar un día entero sin sus besos este se sentía mucho mejor.

'Así que a esto se refería Midnight... el placer de la espera' sus húmedos labios pasaban ferozmente por los de su amado, quien no se quedó atrás y afirma sus caderas para atraerla más y sentir su calor, el también la había extrañado.

'Se siente mejor que nunca...de verdad que no tengo remedio…' pensó Izuku al disfrutar de las sensaciones, la movediza lengua de su chica al igual como levemente apretujaba sus cabellos, pensó en levantarla para hacerla suya en ese momento, pero tenía otros planes.

Con un leve empujón la separo, para abrazarla "Al parecer no era el único ansioso…"

Ella rio inhalando la esencia en su cuello, era intoxicante, pero ese beso había calmado un poco sus deseos, lo suficiente para dejarlo hablar un par de minutos.

"Nop! y espero me digas rápido que hay ahí, parece interesante" dijo haciendo pequeños círculos en su fornida espalda, ya quería sentirlo sin ropa.

"Es una sorpresa. Cierra los ojos, sin trampas" su adorable novia hizo un puchero y le hizo caso, se puso detrás de ella para darle un tierno beso en la cabeza y llevarla lentamente de la cintura.

"Está bien...espera" se separó levemente de él, para escuchar muchos ruidos, pero eran conocidos, un resplandor ilumino sus parpados, ya no podía esperar.

"Ábrelos" escucho su voz de vuelta en su oído.

Al abrir sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía, cada uno de sus bebes, al menos los que no habían explotado, funcionando como si fuera toda una gran fábrica, desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes, era precioso.

"¡¿QUE ESTO?!" estaba fascinada viendo toda la habitación, corrió a tocar cada uno, recordando el nombre de cada uno y para que servía, sin notar las sabanas que estaban en el piso.

"Es mi forma de decir gracias...y apoyarte claro está" dijo acercándose lentamente para abrazarla de la cintura, sacando su mochila para dejarla al lado.

"Que? IzuIzu explícame…" se giró para enfocar sus ojos dorados en él, que fuera un poco más alto la molestaba en este momento, solo quería besarlo y amarlo.

"Note que estabas algo estancada con tu proyecto...y lo ansiosa que estabas con nuestra...primera vez, así que prepare esto, para que veas lo increíble que eres, todas las cosas impresionantes que eres capaz de hacer, todo tu sola, La verdad soy tan afortunado de tenerte MeiMei" dijo acariciando sus mejillas.

"Tu...trajiste todas estas cosas, ¿por mí? "dijo emocionada, era demasiado para ella.

"Por supuesto, Mei eres el amor de mi vida, y solo mereces lo mejor, para que nunca dejes de inventar y hacer bien en este mundo" esa fue la última gota, sintió una sensación fuerte en su pecho, nunca había sentido algo tan potente en su ser.

Izuku noto como cambiaba su expresión, de sorprendida, a triste, a estar sollozando, se preocupó.

"Mei estas bien?" ambos se sentaron en las cómodas sabanas.

La cabeza de la chica daba vueltas, pero las palabras de la anciana vinieron a su mente, tenía que expresarse.

"Es que...es tan hermoso, y lo hiciste por mí, porque me quieres tanto y no lo sé, ni siquiera sé porque estoy llorando" dijo abrazándolo con fuerza, asustada de sus propios sentimientos.

El también estaba emocionado, de que las cosas hayan salido bien, y de que una chica tan increíble lo prefiriera a el sobre todos los otros, lo hacía sentir pleno.

"Yo tampoco sé lo que siento, pero sé que es fuerte, y que es correcto, solo quiero estar contigo Mei...y hacerte feliz" dijo con sus ojos brillantes.

Ella sollozo y se abrazaron muy fuerte, se recostaron en los cojines y estuvieron un buen rato solo así, acurrucados llorando y riendo, absorbiendo la situación, juntos.

La pelirrosa logro componerse 'De verdad lo amo...lo amo muchísimo, tengo que decirle'

"IzuIzu…"

"Mhm" dijo acariciando su cabello gentilmente, era extraño que estuviera tan tranquila.

"Tengo miedo...del futuro, de ya no poder tener momentos así, de no poder sentirte cuando quiera... de perderte" dijo acariciando sus costados, levantando la cabeza lentamente.

"Yo también...pero es por eso, que tenemos que hacer estas cosas cada vez que podamos, no reprimirnos...pero seré más cauteloso, no me imagino estar sin esto...sin ti, y es por eso que nos mudaremos"

Eso la sorprendió otra vez.

"Estuve hablando con Aizawa-sensei, y al parecer pueden hacernos una pequeña cabaña en los alrededores cerca de los cuartos...solo para nosotros, ya que nos graduaremos pronto, fue un buen gesto de su parte"

"Ósea...podremos estar juntos todas las noches?" dijo la pelirrosa recuperando su ánimo.

"Asi parece" dijo besando su frente.

Mei dio un gran respiro y subió a besar sus labios, lentamente, con cuidado, eran sonoros, pero deliciosos, podía sentirse el cariño en cada roce, como las lenguas cooperaban para complacer al otro, como sus manos merodeaban en sus cuerpos.

Al separarse quedaron con las frentes pegadas, mirándose fijamente, todo era distinto ahora, no eran solo unos jóvenes calientes de secundaria, eran una pareja, trabajando en conjunto.

Pero aun necesitaban llegar al último peldaño, y Mei ya no podía esperar más.

"Izuku" dijo con un tono tan gentil, nunca la había escuchado así, con tanta intención.

"Si, Mei" dijo sin despegar la mirada.

"Antes de hacer el amor...necesito que me ayudes con algo" dijo montándolo, sintiendo el grosor de su pene aun flácido en su entrepierna.

"Lo que sea por mi sexy inventora" dijo sonriendo, tomando sus caderas.

Mei estaba recobrando su libido, meneando como un bote, calentando motores para lo que se venía, se estiro para alcanzar su mochila y sacar su proyecto final.

"Este es mi proyecto final...necesito que me ayudes a probarlo, pero será difícil...cada vez que estemos cerca de...ya sabes explotar, hay que parar...de esa forma todo será más fuerte, ya lo comprobé, al sentir tus labios cuando nos vimos, se siente diferente luego de no tenerlos por un día, ¿qué dices?" dijo instalando el equipo al lado de su improvisada cama.

Al meditarlo un poco no le gustaba la idea de retener ese tipo de cosas, parecía peligroso, pero si ella lo decía, tenía que confiar, pero tenía que comprobar algo.

"Está bien...hare mi mejor esfuerzo, pero Mei" su mano se dirigió a su entrepierna, debajo de su falda.

"Mmph~" gimió fuertemente la chica, por suerte los inventos ahogaban sus sonidos.

"Hace cuanto no te masturbas?" dijo con una voz grave y gruesa, sacando su lado más primitivo.

"Ahh desde ayer, contigo, espera un poco~" a la velocidad de la luz, apago todos los inventos de la sala excepto el que debía medirlos, para volver a su lugar favorito, encima de su novio.

"Solo quiero escucharnos a nosotros, ahora IzuIzu...dejemos de pensar" dijo para abalanzarse y comer sus labios con pasión, gimiendo, respirando fuerte, meciendo sus caderas para tentarlo más y más.

Izuku la tomo para levantarlos a ambos y poder manosearla, pasando por sus caderas y muslos, Mei se retorcía por sus tratos, como sus manos acariciaban su piel, eran como electrochoques.

"Eres tan sexy Mei...voy a hacerte sentir de maravilla" su voz ronca y decidida.

"Sii...por favor Izuku es lo único que quiero" dijo cerrando los ojos mientras su novio desabrochaba los botones de su blusa rápidamente, al sacarla la vio, su bronceada piel, contenida por su sostén, menos mal había aprendido a sacarlo.

"Tus pechos...son tan hermosos" dijo hundiendo su cara en ellos, lamiéndolos, sintiendo lo voluptuosos y cálidos que eran, sin vergüenza chupando sus pezones, viendo cómo se endurecían, al igual que él.

Mei no se quedó atrás, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, al igual que su corbata, estaba tan cachonda que apenas podía respirar, y sentir sus senos pellizcados con firmeza era justo lo que necesitaba, ella tampoco iba a contenerse.

"Más fuerte!" gimió al sacar de los fornidos brazos de su novio sobre la prenda, mientras Izuku mascaba con fervor esas gloriosas tetas, inhalando su esencia, perdiéndose en su lujuria, manoseándolos como si fueran malvaviscos, cabían en toda su mano, excitándolo más, 'Mi novia tiene unas tetas tan grandes...soy un pervertido… y eso que mierda importa'

El estrés de sus exámenes explotaba en este momento, dándole a su amada el trato feroz que merecía, ella era una chica fuerte, tenía que sentirlo.

"Te gusta amor? cuando apretó tus rosados pezones" dijo rotando el botón hasta que chillara.

"Sii! me encanta, pero mi coño también te necesita por favor, ponle atención~" acomodándose, la recostó, para besar rápidamente sus labios y bajar hasta su falda, para sacarla con fuerza, sus zapatillas y medias también, se veía maravillosa.

Quedando pasmado ante la gloriosa vista de su chica, con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le encantaba, además de pasar un día sin ella, había olvidado lo sexy y voluptuosa que era, desde su bello rostro a su húmedo y delicioso coño.

"Porque te detienes? demasiado para ti…" dijo colocando su desnudo pie en su pene, pisándolo suavemente.

"Ahh Mierda~" gimió el pobre chico, su pie se movía de arriba a abajo, estaba a su merced.

Mei estaba suspirando al sentir ese control sobre su dureza, además de que había algo muy excitante sobre toda la situación, estaba sobre su gran héroe.

Pero cuando comenzaba a sentirse bien ella se detuvo, enojo se vio en su rostro.

"No quiero desperdiciar ese semen en tus pantalones, lo que me recuerda…, quítate esas cosas mientras traigo esto" Mei conecto ambos visores a la máquina, primero se lo coloco ella, no dolió tanto, un leve pinchazo, al ver a su novio que ya estaba solo en ropa interior, estaba alterado, igual que ella.

"Ahora si puedes dejar de mirar mis pechos por un segundo...esto te dolerá solo un poco y por favor...no te vengas...hasta que yo te lo diga, te prometo que será la mejor noche de tu vida...hasta ahora" dijo acercándose a su oído para susurrar lo último.

Izuku agacho su cabeza, aceptando las ordenes, por mucho que no le gustaran, "Auch...ahora que" dijo atrayéndola a él, quería sentir su calor, besando su cuello y mejillas.

"Ahora...hay que ver que tanto podemos aguantar, pero viendo lo duro que estas, no sé qué tanto pueda aguantarme~" dijo bajando una mano a su miembro, sintiendo la viscosidad que tanto quería.

Masturbándolo lentamente, su pene latiendo y creciendo, con su chico suspirando y respirando, la excitaba tanto saber cómo reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba en llamas, su pelo estaba suelto, su cintillo había volado en algún momento, pero no le importaba, solo importaba este momento, y lo duro que estaba el jugoso pene de su amado.

"Mei...detente oh~"

"Lo siento…" dijo la chica soltándolo rápidamente con una leve risa, estaba igual de ansiosa que él, Izuku pudo notar como se disipaba el clímax, recuperando su respiración, pero quería seguir, ya veía el fondo de toda esa 'técnica'.

"Hay que tener más...control, pero ya me has hecho llegar casi dos veces, te toca" dijo recostándola otra vez, con su rostro mirando sus húmedas panties, se le inflaba el pecho de orgullo al saber que él era la causa de que estuviera tan mojada.

Movió la ropa interior para acercar su boca y soplar aire caliente, Mei rio, pero de la excitación, había sido tan grato, sin dudar Izuku llevo su boca para besar su intimidad, era increíble, como latía y saltaba ante el trato, Mei solo podía gemir.

"Arriba arriba AHHH~" sentir su coño al fin ser tocado, era inigualable, después de estar contenida, ahora su lengua salía de su boca para poder jadear mejor.

"Estas tan húmeda, eres una chica cachonda, pero eres mi sexy chica cachonda" dijo aumentando el ritmo de sus dedos, con forma de gancho para alcanzar todos esos lugares grandiosos.

Su mente se estaba nublando, cada vez era mejor, pero no quería venirse aún, sabía que faltaba "Sii, pero detente detente…" dijo tratando de moverse.

Izuku obedeció, requería mucha fuerza de voluntad, además que solo ver a su novia lo mantenía duro como roca.

Mei vio las lecturas al costado, eran altas, pero no lo suficiente.

Pero al ver la mirada animal de su chico, pensó en que ya tendrían que pasar al siguiente nivel, estaban en celo.

"Izuku...crees que puedas resistir que te chupe el pene? de verdad quiero sentir tu salchicha en mi boca" dijo gateando para quedar frente a él.

"Solo si tu resiste que coma tu húmedo y sabroso coño…" dijo sacándose el resto de ropa.

Sin más palabras se besaron otra vez, con más lengua aun encantados con el sabor del otro, el peliverde giro a la chica para que quedara frente a su miembro, con decisión separo sus formadas nalgas para darle una sutil lamida a sus labios inferiores.

"Ahh~ eres un malvado, ve lento, recuerda, no te vengas!" dijo para engullir de un viaje la mitad del pene de su novio 'Es justo lo que necesitaba, el pene de Izuku…'

"Mierda...Mei eres tan intensa!" dijo para continuar con su trato, su bronceada piel le encantaba, al igual que sus reacciones, con cada lamida y beso temblaba, con sus gruñidos enviando deliciosas vibraciones en la intimidad de Mei, todo su sensual cuerpo temblando, desde sus grandes senos hasta su rechoncho trasero.

Mei no podía parar de tragar pene, era adicta, a succionar con toda su boca haciendo lascivos sonidos, disfrutando como latía su miembro con sus movimientos, escuchando sus quejidos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, solo sintiendo.

Izuku por su parte estaba en el cielo, con su chica sentado en su cara mientras recibía su mejor mamada hasta la fecha, con su vagina aún más exquisita que de costumbre, apretando sus nalgas para mantenerla al tanto, mientras su pene se sentía de maravilla, de hecho, demasiado bien, pero al parecer Mei no iba a ir más despacio.

Perdida en su lujuria llevo sus pechos al duro y caliente tronco para apretarlo entre ellos, sabía que le gustaba, eran suaves y esponjosos, sus pezones se sentían increíbles al rozar con cualquier cosa, Izuku adentro un par de dedos para contrarrestar, sin dejar de lamer rápidos círculos en su hinchado clítoris.

Ambos jadeaban, gritaban, pero en un leve momento de pausa, Mei vio su invento, las lecturas estaban más altas que antes, pero sentía que iba a desplomarse, bruscamente se empujó de su posición para recuperar la compostura, Izuku estaba algo molesto, pero al ver el monitor lo entendió, pero ya no estaba para juegos.

"Estabas cerca?" dijo limpiando su rostro de sus jugos.

"Si...perdón, pero de verdad quiero que esto salga bien...pero ya no te torturare más" acostándose, abrió sus piernas y sus brazos, dejándose totalmente vulnerable.

"Izuku...hazme el amor, no necesitas condón, es seguro...solo métemela~ pero con cuidado, hay que disfrutarlo" dijo suavemente, la súplica más genuina de su vida, hasta ella estaba cansada de esperar, y quería sentirse llena de Izuku.

El pene de Izuku se erecto aún más al escucharla y se puso gentilmente sobre ella, la miro fijamente, buscando su aprobación, esos ojos dorados no le mentían, ella deseaba esto tanto como él.

"Aquí voy…" con la cabeza de su pobre miembro hinchado, empujo un par de veces, Mei suspiraba por sus intentos, hasta que logro entrar, había roto su himen.

"Auch auch auch...no pensé que dolería tanto!" dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, no pensó que sería tan difícil, pero no quería arruinar la experiencia y…

"Tranquila...no me moveré ni un milímetro mi sexy inventora, aunque se sienta celestial" dijo susurrando a su oreja, para darle un beso en los labios, ella lo correspondió, lento y seguro, apaciguando el dolor.

"Mmm...te amo tanto IzuIzu" dijo haciendo círculos en su fornida espalda, se sentía tan segura, y el dolor se estaba disipando.

"Yo también te amo MeiMei...no sabes cuánto" dijo acariciando sus mejillas y luego su labio, ella coquetamente chupo su dedo, al parecer estaba de humor otra vez.

"Demuéstralo…" y con eso empujo gentilmente, como un bote en la marea, lento y suave, era la primera vez de ambos, y no quería venirse en un instante, aun cuando la vagina de Mei estuviera apretándolo como una prensa, su pene se sentía increíble, tenía miedo de quizás nunca querer usar condón, porque se sentía así de bien.

Toda su concentración era enviada a no venirse, todo su cuerpo se sentía increíble, pero no quería ceder, en cambio Mei estaba en las nubes.

'Me siento tan ligera...es mejor de lo que pensaba' hundió su rostro en su cuello para darle delicados besos, viendo como tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, tratando de no perder el control, como todo su cuerpo se flexionaba con cada movimiento, como suspiraba con cada vez que entraba.

Izuku seguía con los ojos cerrados, afirmándose en los hombros de su amada, sabiendo que si los habría vería su sexy rostro deformado por el placer, al igual que sus gloriosos senos moviéndose al compás de su ritmo, pero ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

Asi estuvieron unos minutos, acostumbrándose a su ritmo, pero Mei ya no quería que no lo disfrutara, parecía ser mucho trabajo para él, y esa comezón en su intimidad era insoportable.

"IzuIzu...mírame, detente y mírame" regulando su respiración logro detenerse, para mirar a su chica, estaba sonriendo con los ojos entrecerrados, se veía genial, aun con la tenue luz de las lámparas del Ground Beta, era muy íntimo.

"Estas algo tenso...se supone que esto era relajante y delicioso~" dijo refregando sus senos en su pecho mientras besaba sus mejillas, Izuku gimió y cayó sobre ella jadeando.

"Es fácil para ti...en esto aún no tengo resistencia, y no quiero arruinarlo" dijo inhalando la esencia de su cuello, ese olor dulce del shampoo con su sudor sacaba su lado más primitivo.

"Mmm puede que tengas razón...pero esto es solo la primera vez, al igual que mis bebes, entre más practica mejor~" dijo meciendo sus caderas, Su miembro latió fuerte.

"Ahh estas muy animado...no te preocupes, solo déjate llevar, yo me manoseare para coordinarme contigo, quiero sentir tu semen en mi…" dijo mordiendo su oreja, lo caliente de su aliento lo enloqueció.

Parándose nuevamente coloco una almohada debajo de su trasero, suspirando al instante, se sentía mucho mejor, más alineado con la entrada de su útero, sus ojos verdes brillaron, al igual que su sonrisa, retrocedió sacando casi todo su miembro.

Ella hizo un puchero y se acercó a él, pero el retrocedió otra vez " Hey! no hagas esOOOhh mierda!" de un viaje la había penetrado casi hasta el final, se había sentido de maravilla, los nudillos de Izuku estaban blancos, con sus dientes apretados.

'No vuelvo a hacer esa mierda...no hoy al menos…' pero su chica no pensaba igual, fue a robar sus labios, casi atragantándose, la afirmo de la cadera, penetrándola lentamente, "Has eso otra vez...me encanto~, es como experimentar" dijo con su risa característica.

"No sé qué tanto pueda hacerlo...me apretaste demasiado" dijo lamiendo su cuello para hacerla temblar.

"Hazlo las veces que puedas...y cuando sientas que ya no puedes más, anda a toda máquina, hasta que te vengas" dijo mientras su novio masajeaba sus senos mientras mantenía la cordura.

"Deja mis senos...quiero que me atiendas ahí abajo~" dijo moviendo sus voluptuosas caderas en círculos.

"Está bien… es que son tan grandes" dijo repitiendo su técnica, sacar todo hasta la punta, meter un poco, e ir hasta el fondo, Mei estaba riendo mucho, se sentía demasiado bien, esa comezón estaba siendo rascada en las mejores formas posibles.

'Esto es...lo que me faltaba, siento que estoy completa' pero su placer estaba llegando a su peak, vio la máquina, las lecturas estaban más altas que nunca, estaban cerca.

El pene de Izuku sentía cosquillas, quizás porque nunca había retenido tantas veces sus orgasmos, pero ver como gemía y reaccionaba, verla tan feliz y llena de vida, quería hacerle el amor todos los días, sin excusas.

Al tercer intento Mei puso sus piernas fuertemente en su espalda y sus brazos en su cuello, había sentido como la cabeza del miembro de Izuku se había agrandado, había estado al límite, mientras el recuperaba su respiración, ella bajo una de sus manos para notar la mezcla de líquidos, era muy pegajoso, pero era de ellos, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

"Siento que estamos listos...devástame IzuIzu" al escuchar esas palabras el peliverde cambio de marcha, a penetrarla de ida y vuelta sin descanso.

"Ahhh Sii asiii, dámelo dámelo todo~" dijo la pelirrosa mordiendo su hombro, su mano en su clítoris para que su orgasmo fuera seguro.

"Ohhh Mei...eres tan tan apretada, se siente genial, tu eres genial" dijo casi gritando a su oido, sintiendo sus nalgas amortiguar sus empujes, pero sus testículos se sentían chistosos, como si se fueran a vaciar en cualquier momento.

"Izuku…" dijo con sus pechos rebotando, Izuku tomo uno para darle un fuerte giro, ya no quería esperar más.

"Vente Mei, Vente...porque yo te voy a llenar hasta que derrame, ¡no creo que pueda más!" dijo con su abdomen inhalando y exhalando cada segundo.

La pelirrosa movió sus dedos como un taladro eléctrico para al fin llegar al tan ansiado clímax, pero al sentir como se abrían sus puertas se desplomo.

Con una última empujada Izuku había llegado a su útero, se sentía como pulpa, era caliente y tan increíble que su sensible cabeza no lo aguanto.

"AHHHHHHH AHHHHH AHHHHH ISHUKUU~ME VOY A DESMAYAR!" grito aferrándose con su vida al amor de su vida.

"OHHHHH OHHHHH MEIII…" habia perdido la conciencia al depositar tanto semen en su novia, que la había llenado en los primeros segundos, cada segundo de su orgasmo lo vencia mas, como una ola tras otra en su pelvis, hasta que su cerebro había dejado de funcionar, para apagarse 'Voy a morir de un orgasmo...al menos no morí virgen'.

Para Mei era una historia parecida, su orgasmo explotaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, con erráticos espasmos que la hacían sentir en el cielo, su coño latiendo como otro corazón, llego a doler de tanta atención que había recibido, además del caliente semen que no la dejaba descansar de su clímax en su interior, era más y más hasta que riendo de placer se desplomo, con la cabeza de su amado entre sus senos.

Mei estaba inconsciente con los ojos entrecerrados trato de recobrar sus sentidos, pero seguí ahí, latiendo con cada movimiento, como la esencia de Izuku la hacía sentir plena como nunca en su vida, además de que no podía mover a su novio, era algo pesado.

Sus cuerpos uno sobre otro, eran uno solo a ese punto, conectados por sus puntos más íntimos, si eso no era dar el siguiente paso en la relación no sabían que lo era, todo mientras Mei seguía tiritando por su asombroso clímax, su pubis haciéndola sentir única.

Al realizar su primer respiro se relajó, cerró los ojos y sonrió 'Eso...fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba' lentamente acaricio los rizos de su abatido héroe, pero no había respuesta, decidió tararear melodías sin sentido, de lo feliz que se sentía no le importaba, porque este momento era totalmente suyo, y de su querido IzuIzu.

Al mover la cabeza vio que su lectura había pasado lo recomendado, era un nivel hasta peligroso de placer, 'Voy a bajarlo un poco...aunque para eso se hacen las pruebas~' al reírse, su sexy y glorioso cuerpo tembló, despertando levemente a Izuku.

Ella lo noto y le susurro 'Amor mío~ ¿estás bien? "no hubo respuesta.

Con algo de fuerza lo atrajo a su rostro para ver su expresión, estaba sonriendo y jadeando, apenas podía moverse, se sentía muy excitada al saber cómo había reaccionado, pero quería conversar con él para terminar sus anotaciones sobre el experimento.

Con mucho amor beso sus labios, haciendo sonoros sonidos para que despertara.

"Muah muah vamos no es divertido, y sabes que no parare muah, hasta que lo digas mi gran héroe"

La mente de Izuku comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo, podía sentir unos dedos en su cabeza, como algo le daba calor, se sentía acogedor, algo blando también, quería apretarlo, pero sobre todo sentía algo en sus labios, era agradable, era tierno y húmedo, pero sus oídos escucharon una risa, el adoraba esa risa.

Abriendo lentamente sus ojos vio como unos atractivos ojos dorados se concentraban en el como si fuera la cosa más importante en el mundo, 'Es MeiMei...tengo que devolverle el favor'.

"Hey muah muah~ no estaré haciendo toda la noche porque Mmmph~" sintió como sus labios se movían otra vez, estrujando uno de sus senos con cariño, haciendo leves círculos en la areola, sacando risillas de su chica, otra de sus manos fue a su cuello para mantenerla en su lugar, solo con ella era así de romántico, con nadie más.

Ambos estuvieron así un buen rato, sintiéndose y amándose, hasta que terminaron y abrieron los ojos, para sonreír y abrazarse.

Aun con el pene de Izuku dentro de ella, mantenía su humor, se sentía inmensamente feliz, de una manera que nunca había experimentado.

"Eres increíble mi gran inventora, tu bebe será el mejor" dijo Izuku acariciando su cabello, le tenía mucha fe, además de que debía acostumbrarse, así seria todas las noches desde ahora.

Aun con el visor en su cabeza, noto que la onda era diferente, era otro tipo de hormona la que se gatillaba, más tranquila, pero con otra intensidad "Querrás decir nuestro bebe…"

'Quizás debería usar ese...esto se siente mucho mejor' dijo para descansar en los brazos de su hombre hasta finalmente quedarse dormida en su tienda del amor y la lujuria.

x-x-x-x-x

Bueno…queda uno más y quizás un cap extra, espero les haya gustado y recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


	8. Mejor que los sueños

Bueno este es el final, gracias a todos los que me han acompañado en este largo viaje, dije que había más historias de este par y así será, pero quiero darle cabida a otras parejas que no han salido aun, sin más que decir, el final de esta tierna historia.

x-x-x-x

Ya estaba en la feria, con su uniforme bien arreglado, al igual que su cabello, pero su expresión de serenidad era algo nuevo.

Se sentía liviana como una pluma, nada podía salir mal, aun si no ganaba, ya no le importaba, había hecho este invento con toda su alma, y con el amor de su vida para concretarlo.

Izuku estaba en clases, pero llegaría para el cierre de la feria, aunque prefería que fuera así, no quería hacer un escándalo en la feria.

En sus pensamientos vagaban sus recuerdos de ayer, como todo había sido tan perfecto a sus ojos, y que las cosas serían diferentes desde ahora.

Ser inventor significaba abrazar el cambio y sacar lo mejor de él, y ahora sentía que se había superado, ya que no era solo un invento, era su vida.

"Te ves muy tranquila Hatsume, ¿estas segura de que está listo? No puedes explotarles la cabeza a los jueces" dijo su profesor algo confundido de que no estuviera temblando de la emoción.

"Solo explotare sus mentes Powerloader, en sentido figurado, ya está verificado~" dijo acariciando su más reciente creación.

Vio algunas compañeras de su novio llegar a su estación, las recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hola...no recuerdo sus nombres, pero sé que son compañeras de mi IzuIzu ¡así que mucho gusto!" dijo la pelirrosa sin vergüenza.

"Hola Hatsume-san, Midoriya-kun nos dijo que viniéramos, que necesitabas sujetos de prueba para tu…" Momo miro la radio con los visores con algo de miedo, era muy pequeño para ser un invento de ella.

"Invento!" dijo Mina con algo de curiosidad, sabía que Izuku había tenido una escapada anoche y quería los chismes.

"Aw! si es tan tierno…" dijo la chica abrazándose a sí misma, siempre lograba sorprenderla.

Mina tuvo una sonrisa malévola, iba a investigar " Hey Momo, porque no traes a las otras chicas? entre más mejor" la pelinegra asintió y fue a buscar a sus otras amigas.

Hatsume empezó a calibrar su invento para la llegada de los jueces, estaba tarareando.

"Hey Mei-san...estas de muy buen humor, Midoriya también lo estaba en el salón, paso algo entre ustedes anoche?" dijo Mina tratando de sacar algo de información, pero olvido de que estaba con Hatsume, ella no tenía filtro.

"Oh si, tuvimos sexo, aunque diría que hicimos el amor, fue mágico, sobre todo porque me noqueo cuando me vine, pero-"

"QUEEE?!" dijo la chica rosa con sus mejillas color lila, 'Como que lo hicieron? ¿no tiene vergüenza? No pensé que Midoriya fuera tan...avanzado'

"Porque te sorprendes? Somos una pareja, es normal, y fue tan hermoso está bien ponte esto" dijo Mei colocando un visor en la frente de la chica, teniendo cuidado con los cuernos.

"Pe-pero ¿cómo? si Midoriya es tan tranquilo y-y-y tu solo inventas cosas no pensé que-" la interrumpió entregándole una tablet.

"Los dos… cambiamos, y me gustaría que decir que, para bien, ahora me gustaría que respondieras con total sinceridad, si mientes mi bebe te dará una descarga~" dijo con una voz tranquila para concentrarse en las lecturas, los jueces venían en camino.

"Ya veo...y que se supone que hace esta cosa?" dijo la heroína respondiendo con algo de miedo de que le pasara algo, aunque eran preguntas de sus intereses entre otras cosas.

"Es un detector de estrés, y con las respuestas que des encontrara la actividad que debes realizar para que te relajes" dijo concentrada en el monitor 'Todo parece estar en orden...al parecer la calibración de ayer fue perfecta' dijo con una leve sonrisa.

"Vaya...y cual fue tu resultado?" dijo la chica de los ojos dorados con algo de admiración, era un invento muy práctico, no solo para héroes, sino que para cualquier persona.

"Mmm creo que fue una noche de sexo con mi novio" dijo sin titubear.

"Tienes que ser tan frontal…" dijo Mina mientras veía llegar a Momo con el resto de sus compañeras, pero detrás de ellos venían los jueces junto con el director, esa adorable ratita.

"Como pueden ver hay muchos inventos prometedores, pero siento que este será más de su agrado" dijo el director dirigiéndose a Mei, al parecer había obtenido cierta información.

"Eso espero" dijo una estirada señora, era algo vieja, con pelo negro y un mechón gris, tenía un vestido de ejecutiva morado oscuro indicando su estatus, ella tenía las patentes más importantes del país, acompañada por un caballero algo alegre, tenía el pelo blanco y alborotado, con unos gogles colgando de su cuello con una bata de laboratorio, parecía un profesor de universidad común, pero era un gran científico, juntos eran implacables.

"Explique su invento jovencita" dijo el simpático señor.

"Muy bien, ¿no les pasa que a veces están tan estresados que sienten que van a explotar? y ese mismo estrés evita que piensen claramente en como dejar de sentirse asi? les presento el detector de estrés, indica que tan estresados están y cuál sería la mejor solución según cada persona, con el visor que usa esta chica y la encuesta preparada podremos ver en que rango se encuentra" dijo como una feriante, todo científico tiene algo de cirquero en su corazón.

La descripción llamo la atención de varios, rápidamente le entrego tabletas a las chicas de la clase 3-A, para que estuvieran preparadas para ser monitoreadas.

La máquina hizo un par de ruidos y desplego un resultado en la pantalla de Mina.

"Nivel de estrés: Medio, Solución: Una noche de chicas en la disco"

"WOW! es justo lo que estaba pensando, ¿cómo lo hiciste?" la gente empezó a llegar por los gritos de Mina, Momo fue la siguiente en pasar.

La máquina otra vez realizo los mismos ruidos y desplego el resultado.

"Nivel de estrés: Alto, Solución: Masaje de cuerpo completo"

"¡¿Que?! Bueno...la verdad si me hace falta" dijo la pelinegra con un leve sonrojo.

Así pasaron muchas personas, unas con gustos más recatados y que en realidad no estaban estresados, a ese se les recomendaba más discreción con los estudios o hablar con sus familias.

La jueza estaba algo incomoda con el invento, no era como nada de lo que hubieran visto, no daba ninguna ventaja en el campo de batalla, o si quiera una utilidad real.

Pero el científico estaba fascinado, así que fue a realizar preguntas.

"Es algo impresionante jovencita... como mides el nivel de estrés? ¿a través de la sangre?"

"Si!, con un escáner biométrico también, así no queda nada al azar"

'Es buena...pero hay que ver un poco más allá' pensó rascando sus locos cabellos.

"Como encuentras la solución? la encuesta es útil, pero necesitas otra medida para que sea confiable"

"Así es, el visor detecta las respuestas a las soluciones mientras las personas las van leyendo, encontrando el nivel exacto de dopamina que necesitan para volver a niveles normales, me gustaría impulsarlo con rutinas, pero aún estoy trabajando en ello"

El científico se rio, no de burla, si no de asombro, era una solución simple, pero muy compleja de implementar, no podía haber fallas en las calibraciones, así como los algoritmos de intereses, era algo nunca antes visto.

"Sarah ven acá, tienes que probarlo" la jueza algo confusa se acercó a la mesa de la chica, el científico le puso un visor.

"Hay que ser generosos con el talento joven, ¿así empezamos nosotros no?" dijo el científico ajustando el visor a su compañera de negocios.

Ella respondió la encuesta con la verdad, para que en un par de segundo se diera su lectura.

"Nivel de estrés: Peligroso, Solución: Noche de sexo rudo con Barry"

La expresión de la mujer cambio de molesta a furiosa, pero su compañero pudo reaccionar a tiempo tomándola de los hombros.

"Esta...cosa! no sirve para nada, no sabe nada de mí, no califica ni como ciencia"

Mei tenía piel dura para estas cosas, pero aun dolía que dijeran esas cosas de su bebe, con todo lo que se había esforzado para hacerlo.

"Yo creo que su reacción solo le da la razón al invento de mi estudiante" dijo Nezu con tranquilidad poniéndose el visor para responder con cautela la encuesta, Mei no sabía que responder, era extraño estar entre gente tan importante, pero parecía que el señor ratón le estaba echando una mano.

"Todos los que pasaron se retiraron satisfechos con su respuesta, incluso los que tuvieron la primera impresión de que la maquina les estaba mintiendo, para finalmente aceptar la lectura" dijo el roedor terminando la encuesta.

La máquina hizo un par de sonidos y dio la lectura.

"Nivel de estrés: Peligroso, Solución: Sueño reparador frente a una chimenea"

Nezu cerró los ojos en solo pensar ese ambiente, sonaba muy relajante.

"Es su problema aceptar la realidad o no, pero no puede decir que este invento es único en varios sentidos, si no quiere financiarlo vendrán mas jueces en la tarde, espero disfrute la feria" dijo Nezu retirandose de la escena para ver el resto de proyectos.

Ambos jueces se quedaron helados ante la respuesta del director, el científico le dijo a su compañera "Habla con ella, es inventora igual que tú, quizás descubras algo" dijo el señor de blancos cabellos para seguir al director.

Mei estaba esperando a la jueza para explicar su proyecto, con algo de molestia se acercó a la chica.

"Lamento mi actuar...fue algo, sorpresivo, ¿cómo lograste calibrarlo ?, para tener ese tipo de lecturas tuvo que haber sido testeado en personas de ambos géneros en un ambiente muy específico"

Mei pensó en mentir, pero así no era ella, pero esta vez suavizaría un poco sus palabras.

"La verdad este no era mi proyecto original, tenía planeado hacer unas placas moldeables para proteger de impactos fuertes a los héroes, pero...con mi novio, teníamos unos cuantos problemas, y eso no podía solucionarse con una armadura" dijo gentilmente para que solo ella escuchara mientras más gente venía a probar el invento.

"Mientras ambos experimentábamos como arreglar...nuestros problemas, se me ocurrió que un invento así nos habría ahorrado mucho tiempo y energía, y ayer logramos calibrarlo...haciendo el amor" se sentía raro hablar así con una señora desconocida, pero era la única forma que sabía cómo decirlo.

"Ya veo…" dijo la señora con un leve rubor.

"Lamento si la respuesta no fue de su agrado, pero es mi bebe y creo que con todo el trabajo que tiene cumple con su propósito" sus ojos amarillos fijos en la dueña de las patentes.

Por primera vez Sarah sonrió, ahora entendía un poco más las cosas y estaba un poco más en confianza.

"Gracias por tu explicación, y para serte honesta mi reacción fue así porque tu lectura fue... muy acertada, no he visto a mi esposo en unos meses y creo que ya comienza a afectarme" dijo desviando la mirada, era vergonzoso decir algo asi a una jovencita.

"Entonces...lo pensara?" dijo Mei con esperanza de que no descartaran su proyecto.

"No." dijo tajantemente.

'Mierda...pensé que funcionaria' la peligrosa ahora estaba triste.

"No necesito pensarlo, es genial"

"Que?"

"Es algo que puede usar cualquier persona, no solo los héroes, el único problema es que puede dejar sin trabajo a algunos psicólogos, pero no puedes esconder esto, es brillante"

Ambas conversaron un rato sobre inventos y lo demás, pero Mei ya tenía un futuro brillante como inventora, y como amante también.

x-x-x-x

Al terminar la feria llamo a su novio para darle las buenas noticias, pero no respondía, recorrió el edificio buscándolo, no estaba en su salón, así que fue al segundo lugar que más recurría, la enfermería.

"Mi IzuIzu esta aquí?" dijo entrando súbitamente a la habitación, solo estaban la ancianita que siempre la ayudaba con la señora sensual que le daba consejos.

"Pero si es la chica del momento, como te fue en tu feria? escuche que muy bien" dijo Midnight tomando una taza de té, con todos en la feria ellas tenían un descanso, aunque se estaba haciendo de noche.

"Fue un gran día, a eso me recuerda" les entregas dos boletos.

"Que es esto? ¿más inventos tuyos?" dijo la ancianita esperando que no fuera algo peligroso.

"Nope...son invitaciones para un spa, quiero privacidad con IzuIzu así que prefiero que ustedes los usen, Nezu llevo a Powerloader a un restaurante o algo así, es mi forma de dar las gracias, me los dio uno de los jueces por mi invento"

Ambas quedaron un poco confundidas, ellas habían ayudado porque era su deber, pero era agradable sentirse valoradas 'Parece que el chico le contagio algo de lo suyo' medito Recovery girl levantándose de su silla para apuntar por la ventana.

"Pues muchas gracias jovencita, y tu hombre se encuentra por ahí" Mei se acercó a la ventana para ver el bosque, había una leve luz, una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro.

Mientras salía del cuarto, la anciana pensó en medir su nivel de sangre otra vez, pero presentía que no era necesario, ahora ella podría relajarse.

x-x-x-x

Hacia un poco de frio, pero había logrado llegar, solo estaba con su uniforme, había estado muy ansiosa como para cambiarse.

Al llegar quedo perpleja.

Era una cabaña, como para vacacionar, pero enlazando los puntos, pudo saber de quién era la idea.

Fue a tocar la puerta, para escuchar a la voz que tanto anhelaba.

"Quién es?" dijo Izuku al parecer algo ocupado.

"El amor de tu vida ahora déjame pasar~" dijo Mei esperando que abriera para llenarlo de besos.

"Ya voy!" estaba con un delantal y unos guantes, estaba haciendo los toques finales, al que sería por unos meses, su nuevo hogar.

Al abrir su chica se le lanzo encima dejándolos a ambos en el piso.

"Muah Muah Muah todo salió de maravilla! ¡les encanto a todos! qué es esto? Porque no me dijiste y-"

Decidió silenciarla con un beso, era la forma más rápida y placentera de hacerlo, adoraba su sabor y sus expresiones, siempre se derretía en sus manos, además de que siempre tenía que separarla, era muy intensa con sus besos.

"Ahhh...yo también te extrañe MeiMei, ahora déjame explicarte" le dijo levantándose a ambos, sujetándola de la cintura.

Encantada guardo silencio para entender todo lo que estaba pasando, aunque solo del beso ya sentía cierto fuego que necesitaba ser apagado, sobre todo en su clítoris que ya había dado un leve latido al sentir a su novio, solo había pasado un día, pero ya quería sentirlo otra vez.

"Al parecer Cementoss también trabaja con madera, con otros profesores lograron crear la cabaña, yo le di los toques finales, tenemos una cocina básica, ya que en realidad usamos los casinos, es solo por si nos da hambre" abrió la puerta para mostrar el lugar donde probablemente pasarían más tiempo.

"Este es el dormitorio...conseguí una cama de dos plazas, para bueno...comodidad, hay dos guardarropas, uno para cada uno y un espejo, también la ventana da hacia al bosque así podremos verlo cuando queramos" Mei se acercó a la cama, rechino un poco, las sabanas eran suaves, pero al estar agachada le mostraba su ropa interior a Izuku, una de las ventajas de tener falda.

"Y-y aquí tenemos el baño" dijo Izuku abriendo la puerta continua en la habitación.

Tenía una tina, un inodoro y un lavamanos, y una ducha, el piso de toda la cabaña era de madera, pero aquí era de cerámica blanca para evitar hongos, habían pensado en todo.

"Y que dices?" dijo Izuku sentándose en la cama junto a ella.

Mei estaba procesando las cosas, para ella era genial en todos los sentidos, no era un lugar para trabajar, ni siquiera estudiar, era un lugar para relajarse y olvidarse de todo junto a su amado.

Se giró para ver cómo estaba de sucio, necesitaba un baño.

"Yo digo que es perfecto… y que necesitas asearte" dijo poniéndole un dedo en la nariz.

x-x-x-x

Izuku estaba muy nervioso, sería su primera noche en su nuevo hogar, pero luego de hacer el recorrido por la casa su novia estaba extremadamente tranquila, pensó que lo harían en ese mismo instante, pero le dijo que ella traería sus cosas con un bebe y que esperara en el baño, la tina ya estaba llena, estaba con un traje de baño verde oscuro, no sabía porque, pero ella se lo había pedido.

Al cerrar el grifo el baño estaba cubierto por un leve vapor, se sentó lentamente en la tina, suspirando por el agua caliente tocando su cuerpo, echo su cuello para atrás para relajarse, pero su amante ya había llegado.

"Permiso…" dijo con su sexy voz, entro en un traje de baño amarillo de una pieza, que apenas contenía sus senos, y abrazaba todas sus curvas como si fuera un guante, se veía muy sensual, sobre todo porque su cabello estaba suelto.

Izuku tenía los ojos como plato, nunca la había visto con eso, era demasiado, y su cuerpo reacciono rápido.

'Mierda...ya estoy así de duro? Debió planearlo antes' la chica dejo su toalla al lado para darse la vuelta y mostrar su trasero, al parecer el traje le quedaba algo ajustado.

Antes de que Izuku pudiera suspirar la chica se había sentado al frente suyo en la tina, justo entre sus piernas, recostando su espalda en su pecho.

"Esto es genial...no lo crees?" dijo cerrando sus ojos dorados, asimilando el calor del agua y de que nadie los escucharía.

"Si, lo es...Mei, de donde sacaste eso…" dijo poniendo una de sus manos en el agua, acariciando el vientre de su chica.

"Oh esta cosa? Lo tenía por si algún día teníamos que ir a la playa o algo así... ¿te gusta?" dijo levantando un poco sus caderas, para sentir un bulto muy conocido, podía sentir su respiración agitada.

Mei quería tenerlo en el límite, en su primera vez se notó que ella estaba un poco más ansiosa, ahora el turno de el de perder el control y que la hiciera suya.

"Ahh...si se te ve muy bien" dijo estirando el cuello, el agua caliente y que lo tocara sutilmente lo tenía en las cuerdas, sentía una presión en el pecho, su respiración estaba errática.

"Aw eres el mejor…" dijo sentándose en su erección, Izuku se tensó, el agua de la tina se movió, Mei coloco sus brazos a ambos lados de la tina para que no se escapara.

"Mei…Ohh" la fricción de sus nalgas contra su miembro se sentía increíble aun a través de la tela de su prenda, su mano se apegó a su vientre para mantenerla ahí.

"Que pasa?" dijo fingiendo que no pasaba nada, deslizando una mano para liberar su pene, estaba muy duro y temblaba, con un ágil movimiento lo puso entre su traje de baño y su trasero, se iba a divertir con él un rato.

"Mierda! Mei...que estás haciendo?" su pene estaba atrapado por el traje de baño y el suave trasero de su novia, inconscientemente meneo sus caderas, el oleaje de la tina cambio, Mei tomo una de sus manos para llevarla a sus senos.

"Mmmmhmm...IzuIzu, este es nuestro lugar, no reprimas nada, puedes gritar, gemir, expresarte como quieras, porque yo haré lo mismo" dijo apretando su mano encima de la de él.

Después de tantos exámenes y trabajos, sabía que ella tenía razón, tomo su vientre con fuerza derramando un poco de agua en el piso.

Izuku gruñó, tomo la ducha al lado de la tina para prenderla y llevarla a la entrepierna de su chica, quería que se sintiera bien también.

"OHHH~ Mierda...Se siente tan bien, tan bien" Mei mecía sus caderas para darle placer al pene que tanto amaba, Izuku la abrazo con una mano para sujetar su seno con fuerza, bajando el traje de baño dejándola expuesta.

'Es salvaje...es demasiado' Mei se giró para besarlo, abriendo sus bocas se devoraban mientras se daban placer, Izuku tenía los ojos entreabiertos aplicando más presión en su chica, el agua daba la presión justa para excitarla más en su hinchado clítoris.

El oleaje era más turbulento, respondiendo al movimiento de los amantes.

"Mei...eres tan hermosa, y tan atenta, no sé cómo te tengo" dijo mientras su lengua no dejaba de jugar con la de ella.

"Tú eres el mejor novio del mundo, me hiciste una cabaña del amor...estoy tan feliz" el deseo de ambos se estaba consumando de la forma más genuina posible, Mei no podía tener suficiente de su hombre, no dejaba de manosear su cuerpo, quería otra noche inolvidable.

Izuku la volteo, ahora estaban ambos de frente, la tensión del traje de baño y su trasero casi lo vencen, pero podía aguantar un poco más, Mei sintió un gran vacío en su intimidad, necesitaba ser llenada por algo, pronto.

"Me voy a venir Mei…" dijo llevando su cabeza a sus senos, para lamerlos y morderlos, la pelirrosa totalmente mojada mantuvo su cabeza ahí, mientras gemía levantando su cabeza.

"AHHHH~ Izuku dame tu semen, lo necesito, lo necesito!" dijo rebotando con él, estaban salpicando mucha agua al piso, la ducha estaba en el piso haciendo todo más caótico.

Mei sintiéndose cerca llevo su rostro al de el para robar todo su oxigeno con un beso.

"AHHHHH...Ahhhh...ohh Dios" Izuku había explotado en el traje de baño, dejándolo lleno de su semen, el cual flotaba en su baño, dejo caer su cuello atrás recostándose en la tina, fue increible.

"Woow, es mucho…" Mei tomo un poco para lamerlo, y posteriormente tragarlo, estaba algo acostumbrada al sabor, pero ella no había llegado a su liberación.

Se abalanzo para sobar sus pezones en el pecho de su novio, sintiendo su dureza aún.

"IzuIzu...que tal si llevamos esto a la cama?"

x-x-x-x

"OHHH~ justo así, justo así!" Mei no guardaba nada, un poco más secos, pero ya desnudos estaban en la cama, con Mei recostada con sus piernas abiertas, mientras su novio devoraba su coño como si fuera un platón de sopa.

Izuku estaba en trance, su único propósito era darle placer a su novia hasta que quedaran inconscientes, el calor de la ducha y toda la situación lo habían dejado ligero, pero quería estrenar su nuevo hogar como debía ser.

Sus dedos entraban y salían de las paredes de su novia, el clítoris de ella nunca dejando su boca, usando su lengua y labios para no darle descanso, una mano sujetaba su muslo para que no le aplastara de lo bien que se sentía.

"Es genial, es genial…" solo podía esperar a que su novio la acabara, apretaba sus pezones para llegar más rápido, recordó que los condones estaban en la mesa de noche en su habitación original, pero recordó llevarlos antes de irse, ahora estaban bajo la almohada.

Mei estaba muy húmeda, Izuku se resbalaba un poco, tenía que aplicar más presión en sus dedos para no salirse, rascando ese techo en la intimidad de Mei que la hacía saltar y gritar, su pene ya no estaba tan duro, pero bastaba con un toque para que volviera a la vida.

El trato continuo hasta que Mei tenía lágrimas de placer al borde de sus ojos, estaba muy cerca "¡Izuku acabame! ¡Fuerte fuerte fuerte!" Izuku gruñó al adentrar sus dedos como un pistón justo tocando el punto G de su novia.

"OOOHH~Ohhh~ Me voy a…" se desplomo sobre la almohada jadeando, sus ojos cerrados, con una gran sonrisa, todo su cuerpo agradeciéndole, pero aún se sentía vacía, tenían que llenarla aun, y no tenía escape.

Izuku se limpió con el antebrazo para ir a besarla.

"Dime que trajiste los condones...no quiero esperar más" dijo su novio besando sus senos y su cuello.

Mei estaba muy feliz recuperándose, al abrir los ojos enfoco un poco, tuvo otra maravillosa idea.

"Apaga las luces...llévame a la ventana" tomándola en brazos sin esfuerzo la llevo, la chica se rio al sentirse como princesa, Izuku apago la luz sin dejar de verla a los ojos, su expresión era seria, de adoración, ella era su musa, su sexy inventora.

La luz de la luna entraba por la única ventana iluminando todo tenuemente.

"Están debajo de la almohada…" dijo estirando su bello cuerpo perdiéndose en las estrellas.

Izuku se quedó contemplando la bella escena, como la luna resaltaba cada centímetro del voluptuoso y fértil cuerpo de su chica, la emoción lo lleno, estaba arrepentido, uno de los efectos del sexo, todo se siente más fuerte.

Mei sintió un abrazo detrás suyo.

"Perdón...por no darme cuenta antes, antes no estabas feliz...solo querías un poco de atención, de verdad que soy un tonto" el calor de su cuerpo la tranquilizaba, era su turno de hablar.

"Yo también fui terca...tuvimos que llegar al límite, pero a veces no obtienes lo que quieres...obtienes algo mucho mejor" se miraron a los ojos para abrazarse, sus miradas conectadas por su amor y pasión, respiraban el mismo aire.

Izuku acariciando las mejillas de su novia la beso, con cuidado y amor, apreciando cada pulgada de su rostro, Mei lo atrajo lo más cerca posible, queriendo absorber toda su esencia en el beso, pero quería unirse con el de otra forma.

"Izuku...hazme el amor" Izuku se separó para abrir el preservativo, Mei apoyo sus manos en el marco de la ventana esperando ser penetrada.

Al cubrir toda su erección en el látex, se acercó, colocando su miembro en sus nalgas, su chica respiro hondo "Aquí voy" una mano se posó en su hombro y la otra en sus caderas, al estar tan húmeda entro de un viaje.

"Ohhhh...al fin, me siento tan llena" dijo la pelirrosa moviendo sus caderas, el sonido del choque de piel contra piel y los gemidos llenaron la habitación, eran solo ellos en este momento.

Izuku cerró los ojos al sentir la calidez y presión de su novia, tomándola un poco más fuerte, no quería salir nunca de ahí, como sus interiores abrazaban su pene de la forma más maravillosa posible.

Mientras para Mei, su miembro rascaba cada rincón de su vagina a la perfección, aunque iba un poco lento para su gusto, sin dejar de gemir, pidió un poco más de fuerza.

Izuku asintió con su cabeza y cambio el ritmo, era más intenso, cada vez que la penetraba era con intención, Mei se acercó a su clímax al ser dominada por su novio, mirando a la luna en tan bella noche.

Toda la situacion la estaba superando, sentir el miembro de su amado palpitar dentro de ella en cada arremetida la volvía loca, era diferente ahora, era uno más fuerte, al cerrar los ojos lo sintió otra vez en sus paredes, tensándose, gritando.

Se había venido otra vez, dejando un charco en el piso, casi por instinto Izuku logro tomarla, besando su espalda para tranquilizarla, eran demasiadas emociones para una noche, pero el seguía dentro de ella.

"Mei...vamos a la cama...no hemos terminado" Recuperando su aire dio un respingo al sentir ser levantada por el otra vez, era tan fuerte, era un desastre, no podía dejarlo.

Al recostarse y ponerse de lado, su novio la penetro otra vez, con un Angulo diferente, se retorcía de placer, eran novatos, pero de apoco iban conociendo que poses eran mejores, se estaban conectando.

'Somos como una gran maquina...todo está en su lugar' Mei apenas podía pensar, sobre pasada por todas las sensaciones, lagrimas invadieron sus ojos.

El peliverde reacciono rápidamente, pensando que la había dañado.

"Amor estas bien? te duele algo o-"

"No...solo no lo sé, estoy tan feliz que no sé cómo expresarlo" esas palabras lo tocaron en lo más profundo.

"Es igual para mí...nunca pensé que tendría algo así...nunca en mi vida" tenía lágrimas en los ojos también, talvez su historia no había tenido un comienzo muy feliz, pero si podía decidir cómo sería su futuro.

"Ven...quiero besar a mi gran héroe" Izuku encima de ella se besaron torpemente, llorando, riendo, gimiendo, tocando cada lugar que hiciera mejor la experiencia.

Izuku adoraba pellizcar esos senos grandes, con sus lindos pezones, pero ya estaba cerca.

"Mei...te sientes tan bien, voy a…" dijo aumentando su ritmo, meciendo sus caderas con más fuerza.

"Está bien...no te detengas" llevo su mano a su clítoris para tener su tercer orgasmo, probablemente el más fuerte.

Sus respiraciones se coordinaron, no dejaban de mirarse.

"AHHHH...Ahhhh...Ohhhh...Ohh" Izuku no dejaba de llenar el condón, ola tras ola de semen, se sentia increible, su cabeza quedo ligera, al igual que su amante.

"Mmmmph...Sii...justo así...hazme tuya" Izuku se quedó dentro de ella, Mei podía sentir todo el semen entre ella y su novio, aun a través del látex, vio su cara feliz y cansada.

Busco la manta para taparlos a ambos y acurrucarse, Mei saco el condón del miembro para dejarlo en un cesto cerca de la cama y volver a acurrucarse en el cálido pecho de su IzuIzu.

Izuku la abrazo y beso su frente "Buenas noches MeiMei...te amo"

"Me quedo bastante claro IzuIzu, yo también te amo...que descanses"

Cerrando los ojos, sintió como el cansancio la adormecía, como el calor la mantenía tranquila, empezaba a tomar el gusto a dormir, con su gran héroe a su lado, era imposible que otra vez tuviera insomnio.

x-x-x-x

Bueno me deje llevar un poco, quise hacerlo un poco más realista sin perder los focos y la verdad me gusto como quedo, las relaciones son complicadas y normalmente los lemons son como un poco…aburridos, en el sentido de que es acción y ya, uno en su estado más vulnerable puede sentir muchas cosas y a veces es muy fuerte, pero bueno, se vienen los finales de las otras dos historias y una sorpresa mas quizás, muchas gracias a los que siguieron la historia y le dieron fav, así que recuerden, cualquiera puede escribir.


End file.
